Aveuglément
by yuki-san3
Summary: Un simple accident de Quidditch et le noir se fit. Il doit lutter contre cette obscurité qui l'enveloppe désormais et contre la lutte de pouvoir qui gronde dans sa propre maison.
1. Der Unfall

_Bonjour bonjour ! Cette idée m'est venue en plein pendant les vacances et j'y tenais beaucoup alors, voilà, ni une ni deux, fanfic !_

_Mais c'est vraiment une des fics les plus dures à écrire que j'ai faite, alors… Je mets ce chapitre en ligne et j'espère avoir des reviews, car il faut me motiver…_

_Sinon, je n'aurais pas le courage de l'envoyer sur le net pour rien…_

_Bref, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture chers lecteurs !_

**__**

**_Aveuglément_**

_Der Unfall._

Le stade de Quidditch était en liesse. La pluie battante avait tiré un voile grisâtre sur le spectacle et un millier de parapluies s'étaient dressés contre l'averse. Un vacarme assourdissant régnait pour ce match Gryffondor – Serpentard. Des bannières repoussant la pluie étaient déployées, allumant l'obscurité de lettres multicolores. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite étaient secoués violemment à chaque rafale. De temps à autres une branche craquait et étouffait l'espace d'un instant les encouragements bruyants des élèves. Les nuages noirs traînaient et déversaient des torrents d'eau sur les équipes en vol.

Une immense clameur retentit, envahissant les gradins, soulevant la foule comme une marée humaine les Attrapeurs plongèrent vers le sol au même moment. Le commentateur cria au Vif et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers un seul point lumineux brillant à deux mètres du sol près des poteaux de but des Serpentards. Grisés par la vitesse, au coude à coude, leurs robes trempées collant à leurs jambes, leurs capes claquant au vent, deux sixièmes années se livraient une bataille aussi acharnée que l'orage tonnant depuis une demi-heure. Un hurlement de rage échappa des lèvres d'un d'eux – Harry, Drago, les deux ?- , deux mains tendues vers un même but.

Un éclair zébra le ciel noir et lourd de menace.

Un coup de tonnerre gronda dans l'atmosphère emplie d'attente et d'adrénaline.

Un Cognard lancé par l'une ou l'autre équipe vint frapper Harry dans le dos, lui coupant le souffle. Des étoiles dansaient dans son champ de vision. Le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait. Glacé jusqu'aux os, anesthésié par l'effort, il ne se sentit presque pas déraper sur le manche de son balai rendu glissant par les trombes d'eau.

Le public se tut, le commentateur retint sa respiration, le silence se fit. Seule la pluie crépitait et le vent hurlait. Harry s'effondra sur Drago Malefoy à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Un cri. Les deux Attrapeurs filaient vers la boue et les flaques d'eau, vers la terre ferme, trop rapidement. La chute s'acheva brutalement au sol. Les corps roulèrent emportés par leur vitesse. Le balai resté entre les mains du garçon blond se brisa, griffant des visages, déchirant des vêtements.

Un coup de sifflet. Et la clameur, revenue en force, grandissante, reprise dans chaque gorge. Des cris, des hurlements et une cavalcade de personnes se précipitant sur le terrain assister au spectacle. L'arrêt du match fut signalé.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy gisaient, blessés, en sang sur l'herbe détrempée du terrain parmi les morceaux de bois du balai du Serpentard.

……

Ce fut une douleur immense dans le dos qui réveilla Drago. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal sans même les ouvrir. Sa respiration était douloureuse, l'air s'engouffrant dans ses poumons le rendant à chaque fois plus conscient de la douleur dans tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir une sorte de pommade sur son bras gauche. Ca grattait, Drago serra les draps du lit de l'infirmerie dans ses mains.

« Ce balai, s'il n'avait pas été l

Ce n'est plus le temps de se préoccuper avec des regrets. »

Deux voix. Le blond tendit l'oreille, tentant de saisir une ou deux phrases malgré le brouillard qui obscurcissait ses idées.

« …Deux mois…

…Oui, bien sûr, c'était prévisible… »

Que se passait-il ? Drago tourna la tête sur son oreiller, inclinant la tête pour mieux entendre. Il fallait qu'il sache. Juste pour pouvoir s'occuper à autre chose qu'à ce satané onguent lui rongeant la peau.

« …rien y faire ?

Non, ce serait dangereux… des os passe encore… trop fragile.

Des examens…

Sûrement la décharge soudaine de magie… »

Quelqu'un était gravement malade peut-être, ou blessé. Drago tendit le cou mais son dos se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il grimaça et se demanda pourquoi ses yeux le brûlait encore. C'était comme un douleur sourde, pas comme son dos qui le lançait. Une chaleur désagréable au front, comme un mal de tête qui piquait ses yeux de fatigue.

« Il y a déjà eu des précédents, ils ont pu faire leur scolarit

Mais monsieur Dumbledore…

Certes il faudra qu'il s'adapte. »

C'était donc un garçon. Un gémissement près de lui le prévint que Potter venait de se réveiller. Il espéra sincèrement que les blessures dues à la chute lui faisaient mal. Qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir. Il espérait aussi que Potter aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas trop faire de bruit avant qu'il n'apprenne le fin mot de cette histoire.

« …représailles…

Oui, il faut s'y attendre, il a un sale caractère monsieur. »

Continuant à garder les yeux fermés, autant par confort que pour pouvoir mieux espionner la conversation, Drago agrippa la couverture pour résister à l'envie d'enlever cette pommade horripilante. Un sale caractère. Cela ne faisait pas grand monde à éliminer.

« … cet accident…

Oh Pomfresh, pour l'amour du ciel, ce qui est fait est fait ! »

Un accident ? Il n'y en avait eu qu'un seul grave à sa connaissance…

« Bien. Quand allez-vous l'annoncer ?

Quand est-ce qu'ils sortiront ? »

Un récent…

« Je dirais demain soir pour les deux, les blessures d'Harry sont moins graves. »

Si récent qu'il en avait encore les séquelles…

« Alors je l'annoncerai demain soir au dîner.

J'ai peur d'une chose…

Son réveil ? »

Le sien…

Le match de Quidditch. Le balai qui s'était brisé. La chute. Le Vif. Le match !

« Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire qu'il est devenu aveugle ? »

Drago ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, rejetant ses draps et couvertures. Noir. Tout était noir. Et seul le cri de madame Pomfresh lui appris que des êtres vivants se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui.

……

[le début de la fin]

Yuki : bon ben mon pov' chou…

Drago :grommelle dans son coin J'ai rien demand

Harry : Ca va pour moi, chui content, on me laisse tranquille…

Mnémo : En es-tu bien sûr ?

Drago : Harry. T'aurais mieux fait de te taire !

Avant de fermer la page, placer le curseur sur le petit bouton en bas et appuyer. Pof une fenêtre s'affiche ! Vous savez ce qui reste à faire ?


	2. Brauch' nicht dein Mitleid

_Et voilààà, un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je sais, je l'avais prévu pour dans une semaine mais…_

_Vous avez été tous TROP gentil dans vos reviews et j'ai été très productive (couchée deux heures du mat') donc je me suis dit…_

_J'envoie le chapitre ! Cadeau ! Mais je ne tiendrai pas un rythme pareil tout le temps…_

_Je compte mettre un chapitre par semaine… Le samedi ou dimanche à peu près…_

**Véga :** Horrible ? Qui a dit horrible ? mwahah, c'est dans ma nature… au début il aura la part belle mais… niéhéh

**Ptite fleur la fee :** Drago lui aussi trouve ça intéressant ! (C'est ce que l'auteur croit…) J'espère que ça évoluera comme tu l'espères… (Faudra-t-il plus de torture pour mademoiselle ?)

**Amano ai :** Je t'avais répondu en pv, mais je m'étais trompée ! Je n'avais pas prévu cet élan de bonté et pof, voilà un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine !

**Kaoro :** Hinhinhin…tient Drake et Harry en laisse ils ne m'échapperont pas !

**Cholera :** Drago va hurler ? hmmm non s'est mit des Boule Quiès et n'entend pas Drago qui s'époumone à deux centimètres de là Et oui, dumbie est taré, c'est prouvé dans les cinq derniers tomes parus ! Mais c'est plus marrant comme ça ! Et puis je lui ai aménagé ses matières pour pas trop me poser de problèmes… niéhéh ! Mais Drago va pas encore se faire assassiner dans un coin sombre… Enfin, pas avant le chapitre 4 niark !

**Zazan :** Coucou toi ! Je te retrouve partout ! Je relève un de ces défis, en effet défis à moi-même Je te souhaite beacoup de courage pour faire un Dray muet ! Comment va-t-il faire pour suivre les cours ? Oh ben… Dumbo va arranger ça avec les profs, mais Drake a l'avantage de faire des matières… particulières ! Mwahah, je n'en dit pas plus ! Et plus de quidditch pour Drago ! je suis trop méchante ? Ca fera deux mois où ils vont analyser le cas à Ste Mangouste… C'est que les docs c'est des empotés ! Mais le responsable n'est pas Harry (pour une fois) c'est le balai quand il s'est brisé qui a laissé échapper une décharge magique. Il se vengera, un peu de patience, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé avec une cigarette russe pense très fort glace caramel – noisette…

**Hélios :** Merci beaucoup, ça me donne du courage de lire des petits mots comme le tien ! regarde le chapitre écris en deux jours à tout casser Ca booste à un point pas imaginable !

**Shiefa Li :** A ton service, voili chapitre cadeau ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Mais meurs pas d'envie non plus ! faut que tu survives quand même !

**Nana13 :** Je prie pour que la suite t'accroche aussi ! Tu ne t'est pas trompé ce sera DRAGOxHARRY POWA !! Hem… bref. Mais ca va pas être évident… Enfin merci pour tes encouragements !

**Natsuchan :** Tu aimes tu aimes ? oh cooool !mercimerci ! Ben voila la suite avant la normale ! Mais soit patiente, l'attente du prochain chapitre ne sera que de une semaine !

_Séquence émotion Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime tous ! Vous êtes adorables !fin de la séquence émotion_

_ Bonne lecture !_

_**Aveuglément**_

_Brauch' nicht dein Mitleid._

            La lumière vive du milieu du matin vint frapper les paupières closes d'Harry. Il se retourna en grognant, s'emmêla les jambes dans les draps et tomba. Trop près du bord. Une fois par terre, le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que tout serai plus clair s'il mettait ses lunettes. Harry se releva alors, grinçant des dents à cause des courbatures et chercha ses lunettes sur le chevet de l'infirmerie. Les trouvant enfin, il les glissa sur son nez et se recoucha, histoire de ne pas souffrir plus longtemps de ses jambes complètement rigides.

            Les volets de la fenêtre en face de lui avaient été ouverts et les longs voilages blancs tirés. La petite dizaine de lits étaient tous vides sauf deux. Le sien et… celui de Malefoy. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il contempla le visage contracté du blond. Madame Pomfresh avait été obligée de lui donner une potion pour l'endormir. Lors de son réveil hier, Malefoy avait appris qu'il était aveugle. A ce moment, le blond s'était relevé, avait demandé d'une voix presque trop calme combien de temps cela durerait. Il n'avait plus cet accent traînant. L'infirmière lui avait alors répondu que ça durerait de un à deux mois… le temps d'analyser le cas et d'opérer à la fin du délai… C'est tout.

            Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire hystérique, il cassa tout ce qui passait à sa portée, déchira son coussin en plume et ses couvertures. L'infirmière le stupéfixa et dû lui faire avaler de force un puissant somnifère. Il avait eu l'air d'un fou, ç'avait été comme si un monde s'écroulait. Comme si une brèche s'était ouverte dans  la fierté légendaire de Malefoy.

Malefoy infirme, c'était comme Neville champion de Quidditch. Il y avait une erreur.

« Il y a forcément une erreur…

Non… Le soleil ne s'est toujours pas levé pour moi. »

            Harry resta momentanément pétrifié, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy, rendu aveugle à cause de lui… Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de remord le submerger. Sa conscience lui martelant que tout était de sa faute, que le blond était mal en point à cause de lui, qu'il avait viré hystérique à cause de lui, qu'il allait se faire marcher dessus à cause de lui…

« Excuse-moi…

Tu peux crever. Dis-moi quelle heure il est. »

            Harry regarda sa montre miraculeusement sauvée malgré le poignet cassé qu'il avait récolté en prime de l'entaille de trente centimètres de long sur sa jambe.

« Dix heures et demie.

… Potter, à quoi tu joues ?

Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il singulièrement interloqué par la question de Malefoy.

« On ne s'est jamais parlé civilement jusqu'ici. Et après six ans d'insulte et de haine réciproque tu décides, comme ça, de me répondre, de jouer les horloges parlantes pour moi ? Tu me déçois Potter…

Hého, calme-toi Malefoy ! J'essayais juste d'être poli !

Je n'ai rien à faire de ta politesse maladive, Potter. »

            Le Serpentard se retourna sur le côté, dos à Harry. La lumière frappait les cheveux blonds de Malefoy des yeux aveugles s'ouvrirent sur le néant.

……

            Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un long moment. L'infirmière ne sortit qu'une seule fois de son bureau pour regarder les différentes blessures de ses deux patients et vérifier qu'elles étaient bien guéries. Sauf peut-être pour les yeux du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne fut pas très coopératif et tenta à plusieurs reprises de se défendre avec autre chose que de belles paroles. Harry admira quelques instants la capacité de madame Pomfresh à éviter coup de poings et gestes brusques lancés dans le vent par un Malefoy en proie à une autre crise d'hystérie.

            Un autre calmant lui fut administré. L'effet fut immédiat, le blond retomba lourdement sur ses coussins sans une protestation de plus. Il n'avait l'air ni calme, ni relaxé, comme si cette fureur contre les autres le consumait même pendant son sommeil. L'infirmière vint près du lit d'Harry et examina la cicatrice de l'entaille profonde qu'avait laissé un morceau du balai de Malefoy. Pomfresh tapota à plusieurs reprises la blessure maintenant guérie du bout de sa baguette, murmurant des paroles confuses et marmonnant divers sortilèges. Rien ne se produisit, la trace blanche demeurait toujours aussi visible le long de son mollet.

« Elle ne s'en ira pas avec un sort… » Fit-elle d'un air déçu en soupirant.

            Elle partit en direction d'une armoire dans un coin de la salle, l'ouvrit et farfouilla dedans, toujours marmonnant pour elle-même. Elle sentit plusieurs fioles et en sortit enfin une, remplie d'un liquide visqueux comme du miel et d'une couleur vert pâle.

« Voilà… Est-ce que tu veux enlever cette cicatrice ?

Heu… ben, ce serait bien quand même…

Cette pommade fait très mal et tu vas souffrir longtemps, mais je suis sûre que ta peau redeviendra comme avant… »

            Harry fit une grimace dégoûtée, pourquoi le simple plaisir de ne pas avoir d'affreuses cicatrices lui était refus ? Trouvant cela singulièrement injuste, il acquiesça, se consolant en se disant que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait mal à en mourir.

            Pomfresh étala alors soigneusement la pâte visqueuse sur l'ancienne plaie. Au début rien ne se passa puis soudain, alors que l'infirmière revenait tranquillement à son armoire pour reposer la fiole, une douleur comme un millier d'épingles se plantant dans sa chair déchira le mollet d'Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier et fut surpris que la douleur disparaisse comme elle était venue. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir fermés et baissa le regard vers la cicatrice qui avait disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Lumos.

            Il fusilla l'infirmière du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Vous avez eu peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ca se fait pas… » Murmura Harry.

« Cela vous servira de leçon pour toutes les fois où vous avez considéré mon infirmerie comme un hall de gare… Au fait Potter » Dit-elle alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans son bureau. « Vous direz à Malefoy qu'il y a une canne appuyée à son lit, sa baguette est dans le tiroir du chevet pour plus de sécurité. Et puis, vous êtes autorisé à recevoir des visites, Granger et Weasley ne devraient pas tarder… Depuis ce matin ils me demandent de vos nouvelles. »

            Sur ce, elle laissa Harry seul dans la petite salle encombrée de lits avec un Malefoy endormi à ses côtés.

……

            Drago s'était réveillé depuis deux ou trois minutes lorsque Weasley et Granger arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Drago tenta de différencier le pas du rouquin de celui de la Miss Je-sais-tout. Impossible. Il en aurait pleuré de rage. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coussins pour faire bonne figure, s'accrochant désespérément aux draps. Il lui fallait quelque chose de tangible maintenant qu'il était privé de la vue de son environnement immédiat. Potter accueillit les nouveaux arrivants avec chaleur en leur assurant que tout allait parfaitement bien.

            Drago l'en aurait frappé s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de son classique reniflement dédaigneux en détournant la tête vers la droite, là où il était sûr que la présence de Potter ne dérangerait pas son paysage imaginaire. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie que les acolytes du Survivant n'apprennent qu'il était infirme. Si la rumeur se répandait, alors les Serpentards auraient juste le temps nécessaire pour se rassembler et contester son autorité. Il fallait que ce soir, personne ne soit au courant avant l'annonce, il fallait qu'il profite que les réactions au sein de sa Maison soient encore mitigées pour asseoir son pouvoir.

            Il inspira profondément pour calmer la peur sourde qui enflait en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde cette autorité, à aucun prix. Une exclamation soudaine lui vrilla les tympans. Assumant que cela devait être Granger, il grogna.

« Ferme-la Granger. »

            Sûrement une réaction due au récit sensationnel que faisait Potter. Ou plutôt que _brodait_ Potter. Il avait un réel talent de conteur, se dit Malefoy. Le silence qu'avait provoqué sa réplique se prolongea, l'énervant encore plus.

« Alors quoi, Potter ? Tu ne continues pas ton récit épique ? Tu n'as plus d'idées pour inventer une suite ? Quel manque d'imagination…

Malefoy, pourquoi as-tu demandé à Hermione de se taire ? »

            Drago se rendit compte alors qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il tourna vivement la tête vers eux et, par réflexe, plissa ses yeux. Il se trouvait tellement pathétique, il n'aurait pas dû faire une telle bourde.

« Quel con je fais… Bien sûr, j'avais oublié que ta voix était une octave plus haute que la normale Weasley. »

            Il se redressa à nouveau, agrippant toujours fermement les draps. Il fixa son regard vers ce qu'il pensait être l'endroit où se trouvait le rouquin puis renonça et laissa ses yeux aveugles chercher un hypothétique point lumineux dans le noir total où il était plongé. Il les entendit murmurer, leurs voix basses l'irritant au plus haut point et il chercha d'instinct sa baguette sur le chevet. Prendre sa baguette quand des messes basses étaient faites à son propos était un automatisme. Question de réputation.

            Quelqu'un se leva, il entendait le froissement de vêtements et les pas qui se rapprochaient doucement, feutrés, étouffés. Etait-ce Granger ? Sûrement. Weasley était trop rentre-dedans et Potter trop courbaturé pour faire preuve d'une telle discrétion. Il pria pour ne pas faire encore une fois une erreur, tout en tâtonnant à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

« Je… Tu cherches ta baguette peut-être ? »

            Découvert. Il stoppa net ses mouvements et son visage se fendit en un rictus de colère. Agrippant rapidement la canne qu'il savait avoir été posée à côté de son lit, il se leva et alla au lavabo. Il était sûr que les calmants étaient là, si jamais il faisait une autre crise de folie… Revenant à son lit en évitant les obstacles à l'aide de sa canne, il déclara qu'il se foutait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Totalement antithétique par rapport à ce qu'il pensait, mais qui s'en souciait ?

« Malefoy… Tu es… aveugle ?

Quelle perspicacité Weasley ! Tu l'as deviné tout seul ? Tu fais des progrès on dirait… »

            Il se rassit et continua de chercher cette foutue baguette.

« Pomfresh a mis ta baguette dans le tiroir pour pas que tu te blesses. » Dit Harry d'un ton bourru.

« Tu veux que je t'aides, tu… » Commença la voix de Granger

            Drago sentit la colère l'envahir. Dans un immense effort de self-control, il ouvrit le tiroir du chevet, prit sa baguette au fond de celui-ci et la pointa dans la direction approximative de la voix. S'il n'avait pas su se contrôler, qui sait si on aurait réussi à identifier le cadavre de la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

« Parfait Granger, je vais t'expliquer un truc. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Ta pitié, ta compassion, tu peux te la foutre dans le cul. Je ne sais pas précisément où tu es, mais je connais des sorts qui compenseront cette approximation. Maintenant, vous trois, si j'apprends qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur qui a circulé à propos de ma cécité, vous êtes morts. »

            Un ange passa. Drago abaissa sa baguette mais la garda dans sa main. De l'autre il chercha le pichet d'eau, s'en versa au petit bonheur la chance à l'endroit supposé de son verre et avala promptement les cachets qu'il avait pris au lavabo. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être trompé de boîte. Il bu un peu et tomba assoupi sur ses coussins, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans couleurs. Il s'y ferait un jour.

……

            L'après-midi s'écoula lentement pour Harry. Hermione lui avait apporté ses devoirs et il avait reçu la visite de l'équipe de Quidditch alors que Malefoy dormait encore. Maintenant il s'attelait à rattraper l'unique leçon de potions qu'il avait raté. Une seule leçon, mais c'était déjà assez pour qu'il soit largué. La poisse.

            Alors qu'il tentait une énième fois de comprendre pourquoi les dents de piranhas étaient indispensables pour la décoction Repousse-prédateurs, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Directeur. Albus Dumbledore s'avança doucement dans la pièce, passa son lit et se pencha à celui de Malefoy.

« Dormez-vous monsieur Malefoy ?

Non.

Bien, je suis venu vous annoncer plusieurs choses…

… »

            Si le vieil homme avait été déstabilisé par le silence du blond, il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua sur sa lancée.

« Tout d'abord, les cours vous seront donnés en classe, avec les autres élèves, mais nous essaierons de toujours vous mettre en binôme avec un camarade, afin que certaines explications vous soient données, au cas o

C'est ridicule. Autant me donner des cours particuliers.

Voyons monsieur Malefoy, vous pensez bien que vos professeurs ne peuvent pas donner des cours particuliers à n'importe qui comme ça.

Ah. » Dumbledore leva un sourcil étonné. « Je ne savais pas que la cécité était considérée comme un prétexte pour n'importe qui… comme ça. » Le blond fit un geste évasif de la main. « Mais honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier aveugle dans cette école, après tout, les sortilèges ne guérissent pas de ça systématiquement… Alors faites ce que vous voulez, tant que je peux suivre mes cours. »

            Dumbledore s'écarta alors doucement, comme il s'était approché et adressa un signe de tête et un sourire à Harry. Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, le souvenir des révélations et des secrets que le vieil homme lui avait cachés encore frais dans sa tête. Juste avant de sortir, le Directeur se tourna à demi et déclara :

« Néanmoins, je suppose que je me dois de vous dire que le dîner va bientôt être servi. Soyez prêts dans dix minutes, le temps que j'annonce en bonne et due forme votre… état. »

            Et il quitta l'infirmerie. Harry commença à ranger ses bouquins, les empilant plus ou moins soigneusement à côté du pichet d'eau sur son chevet. A côté de lui, Malefoy avait prit sa canne et se dirigeait d'un pas aussi rapide que précis vers l'armoire. Harry admira le fait qu'il se souvienne aussi bien de la disposition de la pièce, ce garçon avait une surprenante capacité d'adaptation. Mais il n'était pas encore sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry se demanda comment allait faire le blond pour se débrouiller. Demander l'aide de quelqu'un ? Un Malefoy, demander l'aide de quelqu'un ? Impossible.

« Espèce de vieux gâteux amoureux des Moldus. »

            Encore en train de murmurer des insultes. Ca ne cessait pas. Au moins une chose qui n'aurait pas changé avec sa blessure, un Malefoy restait un Malefoy, fierté et racisme. Harry sa leva et alla vers l'armoire, prit une robe propre et la revêtit en se retournant pour ne pas regarder le Serpentard. Ce n'était pas comme si l'autre pouvait le voir mais… Question de pudeur. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le blond aux prises avec sa robe, la tournant et la retournant, cherchant le col, le devant, les manches, le derrière. Harry observait le spectacle, amusé. Enfin Malefoy parvint à trouver le bon bout et plissa les yeux dans la direction générale d'Harry.

« Potter, retourne-toi. Je n'aime pas savoir un voyeur à mes trousses. »

            Harry détourna le regard en ajoutant une petite insulte pour la route. Deux minutes après, Malefoy était fin prêt et avait à nouveau empoigné sa canne blanche. Il zigzagua entre les lits, tapant le bout de sa canne contre les obstacles et mis la main sur la poignée.

« Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ? La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ferme-la, Mangemort de pacotille. » Malefoy rit à cette réflexion, laissant Harry bouche bée.

« Si tu savais Potter… Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

            Grommelant, celui-ci s'avança en boitant vers la porte. Sa blessure avait laissé ses muscles plus raidis qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il arrivait à marcher c'était déjà ça. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la Grande Salle, impatient de retrouver ses amis, mais aussi de voir les réactions face à ce grand événement.

            Un événement qui promettait bien des surprises, il en était sûr.

……

            Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, le silence s'était installé. Un silence incrédule, abasourdi. Les élèves fixaient le Directeur, comme s'il allait d'un moment à un autre leur annoncer joyeusement que ce n'était qu'une blague. Le ciel magique laissait entrevoir le firmament et les bougies flottant en l'air éclairaient les visages des étudiants. Même les fantômes s'étaient tus. C'est dans cette ambiance tendue qu'une exclamation éclata : « Vous voulez RIRE !! »

« Non, j'ai bien peur que non, miss Parkinson. »

            Quelques chuchotements. Alors c'était vrai ? Si blessé que ça ? A la table des Serpentards, chacun affichait une mine sombre de circonstance, se demandant s'ils venaient de perdre un chef ou de gagner un tyran. Des coups sourds furent frappés aux portes en chêne et Harry Potter entra de sa démarche claudicante. Il marqua une pause à l'entrée, se retourna, cherchant peut-être à savoir où en était Malefoy, et partit s'asseoir à sa place usuelle. L'attente atteint son comble. La même ambiance que dans le stade juste avant le choc des deux Attrapeurs avec le sol.

            Et Drago Malefoy entra, même majesté, même prestance, même air de propriétaire des lieux, si ce n'étaient ses yeux plus hagards, moins plissés. Mais toujours le même, indubitablement. Les Serpentards se levèrent tous, comme pour une cérémonie. Les manières d'aristocrates gâtés ne se perdaient pas. Drago se dirigea vers sa place attribuée, hésitant tout de même, cherchant le chemin du bout de sa canne blanche. Il s'assit. Tout le monde s'assit. Comme si l'un des leurs était mort. Comme une centaine de croque-morts, ils étaient là, à célébrer le retour parmi eux de leur dirigeant infirme désormais. Pour deux mois. Ou plus se disaient certains.

            Et alors que dans toute la Salle les chuchotements allaient bon train, chez les Serpentards, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Chacun garda ses pensées pour lui et la veillée morbide fut observée jusqu'à la fin. Les avis ne furent échangés que tard dans la nuit, à l'heure où les murs gelés de la Salle Commune des Serpentards commençaient à se réchauffer magiquement, à l'heure où, les lumières éteintes, les confidences pouvaient circuler.

            Dans son lit, Drago se permit enfin de verser trois larmes de rage contenue.

……

[un coin sombre non répertorié]

Drago : Je le sens mal je le sens mal je le sens mal je le sens trèèèèès mal…

Mnémo : Il paraît qu'il risque de se faire assassiner dans un coin sombre…

Yuki : o C'est vrai ?

Drago : Attends laisse moi deviner la suite… Oh chouette alors ! C'est presque ça !

Yuki : Presque ! Et c'est pas une deathfic donc tu mourras pas !

Harry : imite la scribouillarde Nan en fait c'est encore mieux ! Tu vas souffrir !

Drago : ¬¬' Heu Harry…

Harry: Moui ?

Drago : Jette un coup d'oeil au scénars, tu feras moins le fier...

Un petit mot gentil ? Ca me ferait beaucoup plaisir !


	3. Wie am ersten Tag

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ainsi mais je suis partioe ramasser des pierres à Serre-Chevalier… C'était fatiguant au possible et j'accuse une sérieuse baisse de régime, de sommeil et de moral (Samantha mourra, elle MOURRA !). Donc tadin !_

_A la demande de ma chérie Yami, je traduis les titres des chapitres désormais, parce que c'est vrai que tout le monde ne fait pas d'allemand et même moi qui me tape cette langue depuis la sixième, j'ai dû aller chercher dans le dico…_

Chapitre 1 : Der Unfall = L'accident

Chapitre 2 : Brauch' nicht dein Mitleid = Pas besoin de ta piti

_Et voil ! Je traduirais à chaque fois le nom du chapitre à l'avenir…_

**Onarluca :** Merci, ça t'a vraiment plus ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! D'autant plus que pub pub pub j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic Mystérieux Eden alors ça fait plaisir d'avoir une bonne autrice qui me lis !

**Lily Chang :** Tu n'avais pas vu ce chapitre ? Comment ça ? Tu l'avais pas vu dans la liste ? C'était encore un == bug de ff.net ? Mais ça va excuses acceptées, tu m'as mi un tit mot chui contente ! o… Pauvre Drago… Naaaan, il ne veut pas être plaint le mignon petit blond… Et puis Harry souffrira, mais ça va être un peu plus subversif que Drago…

**Zazan :** Tu le sens si mal que ça ? En plus je crois que tu vas être surprise par le type de vengeance que va appliquer Drago sur Harry… Oh que oui il va souffrir, et comment ! Les serpentards vont s'entretuer c'est presque prévisible, mais… Nan désolée de te décevoir mais Zabini est proche de Drake, par contre Nott… Je n'en dis pas plus ! O°°° Toutes les manières, Drake souffre tout seul comme un grand mwahah !

**Amano ai :** relis la review blink blink rerelis la review J'ai. Un. Style. Accrocheur… Wouah ! Merci du compliment ! (Mnémo : Fallais pas, maintenant elle arrive plus à passer les portes, ses chevilles ont quelques problèmes…)

**Topcerise :** Haha ! Ca te plait ? Marchi ! Ca te change de histoires d'amour ? Ben… En fait je comptais bien les mettre ensemble à un moment ou à un autre mais… Je n'ai pas une vision très classique de l'histoire d'amour… eau de rose passez votre chemin Donc, j'espère que la perspective **lointaine** du baiser fatidique ne te rebutera pas… Mais ça va pas empêcher Harry et Drago de se poignarder royalement dans le dos… (Mnémo : J'ai peur que tu ne vienne de perdre une lectrice…)

**Natsu-chan :** Ben ouais les deux premiers sont venus vite mais je vais rester sur un rythme hebdomadaire si possible… Passque tout dépend de mon inspiration, de ma Muse, de ma liberté d'accéder au net, des pannes de ff.net et de msn… Bref, espérons que le monde ne soit pas contre moi…. Est-ce que Drake sera le chef ? Tout le monde me pose cette question mais… aha, qu'en est-il de sa situation… ben c'est un peu le but de le faire descendre, monter  de son piédestal !

**Nana13 :** Ah c'est clair que si tu veux que ça aille lentement… Mais c'est vrai que je voulais éviter à tout prix de me retrouver avec une scène ambiguë dès le début de la fic, ça aurait fait un peu GROS… Quant à cette réplique, elle ne sera expliquée que dans… longtemps. Le temps que Harry commence à s'intéresser vraiment à la situation de Malefoy.

**Paprika star :** Géniale ma fic est géniale ma fic est géniale… (Mnémo : C'est bon on le sait, maintenant ferme la et répond à ta chère revieweuse.) Donc merci merci et puis toi aussi tu aimes Drago ? Tu n'aimes pas le voir souffrir, c'est bizarre sadique en force. Il va sûrement régner sur les serpentard mais… il va avoir des hauts et des bas… c'est sur !

_Donc merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos petits mots gentils comme tout !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Aveuglément_****__**

_Wie am ersten Tag._

_(Comme au premier jour)_

            Drago ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Peut-être était-ce un surcroît de paranoïa de sa part, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en ses compagnons de chambrée. Qui ferait confiance à un Serpentard ? Pas lui. Non, il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même, cela suffisait largement. Et en plein pendant ce nouveau conflit de pouvoir qu'il sentait venir gros comme un troll dans un magasin de baguettes… Rien n'était moins sûr que la fidélité de ses camarades.

            Il se leva lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait supporter l'inaction plus longtemps. Il chercha les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et les tira. Il regretta soudain que les dortoirs des Serpentards soient au sous-sol. Il n'y avait pas la chaleur caractéristique des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, il ne pouvait pas savoir si il était l'heure de se lever entre ces murs suintant de chaleur magique. Heureusement qu'il s'était habitué à se lever aux aurores, quand tout dormait dans la maison des serpents, quand les dernières braises du feu de la Salle Commune s'éteignaient, quand le silence régnait encore en maître dans la maison des messes basses et des rumeurs chuchotées entre deux sortilèges.

            Drago était réputé pour être lève-tôt. Debout vers cinq heures, il était déjà préparé à six et ne réveillait aucun de ceux qui dormaient, même ceux de son dortoir. Il s'habillait dans le noir et prenait sa douche en silence, puis descendait tel un fantôme vers la Salle Commune et attendait patiemment le lever du soleil ou bien le moment où le chauffage des murs de la Maison s'arrête pour partir manger. Il avait toujours apprécié ces petits moments de solitude profonde. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour être des individus particulièrement sociables. Même entre eux, ils ne se considéraient que rassemblés par la force des choses et rarement les relations de Drago ne dépassaient l'amitié opportuniste.

            Aussi profitait-il de chaque matin pour prendre son temps, mûrir ses divers plans de vengeance et surtout, surtout, faire le point sur les évènements de la veille aussi minimes qu'ils soient. Question de contrôle de la situation. Question de contrôle de soi.

            La douche fut un mauvais moment. Dans le noir complet, il maudit mille fois sa cécité, Potter, ses aïeux, Potter, Dumbledore et Potter. Il mit quelques temps à chercher son gel douche parmi ceux des bienheureux encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Impossible de faire un sortilège d'Attraction. Il s'imaginait mal lancer un « Accio savon » à qui mieux mieux pour se retrouver les bras plein de gels douche différents. Et vu que ce maudit sortilège ne marchait pas avec les possessifs… Il dû ouvrir et sentir tous ceux se trouvant sur la petite étagère.

            Quand Drago ressortit enfin douché de la salle de bain, il constata avec la première satisfaction de sa journée que tout le monde dormait encore. D'un pas qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il savait être son lit. Bénie soit son expérience se dit-il. Mais malgré toute son habitude de la pénombre de la chambre commune, il ne pouvait que trouver cette nouvelle obscurité haïssable. Il mit quelques temps à trouver sa baguette sur sa table de nuit puis empoigna sa canne avec un geste rageur. Et voilà que cette colère incontrôlable revenait.

            Il sortit sans s'attarder dans la Salle Commune. Il voulait marcher, il voulait se défouler. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, à cette heure matinale il rencontrerait un Elfe de Maison, de quoi se divertir. Le pendre par les doigts de pieds au milieu du couloir du cinquième étage, devant la classe de Métamorphose. Quelle surprise pour cette vieille peau de MacGo ricana-t-il intérieurement, il aurait bien aimé voir sa tête.

            A cette pensée, il s'arrêta net dans ses pérégrinations. Voir la tête de la prof… Voir ? Et comment aurait-il fait de toutes les manières pour REPÉRER ce foutu Elfe ? Impossible bien sûr ! Et pour aller jusqu'au couloir du cinquième étage ? Il ne savait même pas où il était précisément. Juste qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction générale du Hall.

            Doucement, presque timidement, il toucha le mur le plus proche de ses doigts, tenant toujours fermement sa canne dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite, il palpa les irrégularités de la pierre taillée du couloir du sous-sol. Il suivit, tremblant, la paroi rugueuse, sentant l'air froid, les courants d'air traversant les couloirs et tentant de se souvenir où il avait pu les sentir.

            Là devait se trouver un escalier. Le nez en l'air, la main droite plaquée au mur, Drago chercha du bout de sa canne un obstacle. N'importe quoi qui puisse le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il était en contrôle de la situation, que tout irait bien. Un simple escalier il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

            La canne fit un petit bruit sec lorsqu'elle frappa contre la première marche de l'escalier. Le soulagement vint comme une immense vague et submergea le blond, qui s'adossa contre le mur en inspirant de longues bouffées de l'air humide et glacé de cet endroit particulier des cachots. Oui, il se souvenait si parfaitement de l'endroit. Il gravit doucement les marches, sentant sous ses doigts les creux et bosses du mur s'estomper pour laisser place à des pierres plus planes au grain plus fin, plus douces, plus chaudes.

            Un souffle d'air chaud lui annonça qu'il était dans la partie supérieure des cachots. Sa progression se fit plus rapide, son pas plus alerte et naturel, et Drago Malefoy reprit sa prestance en sentant sa canne racler le sol. Les pierres qui dallaient le sol du couloir des potions.

            Environ dix minutes plus tard, Drago était enfin dans le Hall. Il fut soulagé de constater à quel point il était encore maître de lui-même. Lâchant le mur dont les pierres de taille parfaitement disposées diffusaient une légère chaleur, Drago se dirigea lentement vers les portes de le Grande Salle. Les doigts du blond entrèrent en contact en même temps que sa canne avec le bois ouvragé et patiné des hautes portes de la Grande Salle. Poussant le battant, il entra dans la Salle encore calme à cette heure de la matinée. Drago sentit pour la première fois depuis son départ de sa Salle Commune les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Un contact léger et fugitif mais si agréable, du genre de ceux dont on manquait à Serpentard.

            Dès qu'il rentra, le vague murmure des conversations matinales se tut laissant place à ce silence religieux étrange. Une sorte d'attente, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose d'hors du commun. Les pas de Drago résonnaient dans la salle comme dans une cathédrale tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table, vers sa place. Heureusement qu'à Serpentard, les places étaient bien définies pour chacun, depuis la première jusqu'à la septième année pas comme chez les Gryffondors, ces espèces d'anarchistes qui se disposaient n'importe comment, s'affalaient sur la première chaise venue et discutaient bruyamment avec leurs voisins. Pathétique.

            Le silence, il fallait du silence. Pour qu'il sache que le monde n'existait plus maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir.

……

            Harry s'éveilla tôt ce matin. Sa jambe le lançait, il avait l'impression qu'un couteau essayait de rouvrir son ancienne plaie à la jambe. C'était une douleur assez comparable à celle de sa cicatrice dans ses grands jours. Une brûlure vive et lancinante. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et mis quelques secondes à identifier les chiffres. Six heures. Il retomba sur ses coussins en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il se lève à cette heure, évidemment, rien ne lui serait épargné. Sachant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil, il se leva et pris rapidement une douche. Il en ressortit les idées à peine plus claires et l'œil toujours aussi vitreux. Les lunettes n'aidaient pas à faire le point et il buta à plusieurs reprises dans diverses valises, avant de se prendre les pieds dans une robe qui traînait au milieu de la pièce.

Vers six heures et demi, il se dirigea de sa démarche boitillante vers la Grande Salle. Le simple fait de descendre les escaliers le faisait souffrir. Et dieu sait combien il y en avait à descendre pour aller de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors au Grand Hall. Dans un ultime effort il descendit le dernier escalier qui menait au Hall. Une fois en bas, il s'appuya contre la rambarde pour souffler un peu. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas reprendre le Quidditch à moins qu'il ne se bourre d'anti-douleurs. Il grimaça légèrement et reprit son périple vers la Grande Salle. Allez, plus que cinq mètres. Il aurait voulu sauter de joie lorsqu'il atteignit les portes mais se retint. Il n'avait pas les capacités pour ça, il valait mieux qu'il ménage ses jambes s'il voulait pouvoir participer à d'autres séances de Quidditch.

Une surprise l'attendait lorsqu'il entra dans la salle. La Grande Salle était toujours bruyante, il y régnait toujours un bruit plus ou moins grand selon l'heure. Pourtant, ce matin, le silence avait remplacé le doux murmure des conversations ensommeillées des lève-tôt de Poudlard. Le claquement de la porte résonna étrangement dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Aucun professeur n'était là pour faire la police, s'interroger sur la situation ou simplement donner un peu de normalité à la scène. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était le centre de l'attention, Harry alla le plus vite possible vers la table des Gryffondors, faisant profil bas.

Quand il s'assit, il comprit soudain ce qui se passait. A la table des Serpentards, parmi cinq spécimens de ces imbéciles arrogants, Harry vit Malefoy, assit, digne, mangeant tout à fait normalement ses pancakes. Quasiment rien n'avait changé et Harry s'en réjouit. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait aucune envie que Malefoy change. La période troublée dans laquelle ils étaient plongés avait déjà apporté trop de changements. Il était rassurant de savoir que malgré tout ce qui pourrait se passer, Malefoy garderait cette attitude détestable mais habituelle envers lui.

Laissant là ce sujet, le brun se tourna vers un sujet autrement plus important, se sustenter. Il se servit largement d'œufs frits, son ventre criant famine. Il prit le plus de temps possible pour manger, l'envie de flemmarder très grande à l'approche du premier cours de la journée. Potions, on n'avait pas idée de faire subir ça de si bonne heure le matin.

Il picorait tranquillement dans son assiette lorsque Malefoy se leva. Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin vers la porte quand un petit garçon aux grands yeux bleus débarqua en courant dans la salle. Il riait et semblait être de première année. Il percuta Malefoy de plein fouet, les envoyant tout les deux au tapis. Le petit garçon fut un instant très surpris de se retrouver soudain par terre, mais comme il voyait le visage fermé du Serpentard, il jugea préférable de se relever sans bruit et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Harry observait la scène, captivé, sa fourchette en suspens à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Le Serpentard fit un grand geste circulaire du bras, toujours avec son expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, et attrapa vivement le première année qui tentait de s'enfuir. Il se releva en tenant fermement le garçon par le col puis le souleva de terre.

« Dis moi le merdeux… Est-ce que ta mère t'a appris à dire pardon ?

Je… Je-je… J'ai rien fais pardon ! 'Scusez-moi ! »

            Le garçon geignait des excuses, ses pieds battant l'air furieusement pour essayer de toucher le sol. Malefoy le remit au sol. Les visages des Serpentards attablés se décomposèrent.

« Tu mérites une leçon… » Déclara Malefoy d'un ton faussement pensif. « De quelle maison es-tu ?

J'le dirais pas ! »

            Le visage du blond se convulsa de fureur. Il eut un rictus haineux et rapprocha son visage pointu de celui larmoyant du petit première année. A leur table, les Serpentards jubilaient.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Malefoy, lâche-le.

Oh Potter ! Quelle _mauvaise_ surprise ! » Fit-il en se relevant « Tu veux jouer les bons samaritains ? C'est pour rattraper tes conneries ? »

            Harry serra les poings de rage. Touché. Malefoy sourit de triomphe, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, Potter avait des remords immenses par rapport à l'accident de Quidditch.

« Pauvre Potter… Quel lourd fardeau cela doit être… » Sa voix traînait en longueur, comme s'il savourait chaque instant de ce fardeau. « Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu m'as mis ? Bouhou, c'est si triste… Peut-être vais-je devoir rester ainsi deux looongs mois… » Il essuya une larme de crocodile. « Alors **H**arry, tu as des remords j'espère ? »

            Harry détourna le regard. Oh que oui, il en avait des remords. Il n'avait pas pitié du Serpentard, ça jamais ! Non, c'est juste qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était de sa faute. Et c'était vrai en plus ! Il voulu partir et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, ignorant la douleur sourde de sa jambe.

« Minute Potty ! Tu boîtes ? » Demanda Malefoy, un sourire réjoui étirant ses traits. « Mais c'est magnifique ! » Après cette exclamation il relâcha le petit garçon, lui lança le maléfice du Saucisson et sortit de la Salle. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il lança haut et fort « J'espère que tu souffres, que cette blessure te déchire les membres et que ça te pourrira la vie ! »

            A nouveau le silence et tout les regards braqués sur Harry. Nerveux, il défit le première année du sortilège et s'enfuit vers la Salle Commune, gravissant vaillamment tous les escaliers.

……

            Préparer ses affaires fut un véritable chemin de croix pour Drago. Il n'avait aucune envie de demander l'aide de quiconque dans son dortoir. La fierté du Dragon en quelque sorte.

« Accio plume. » Annonça-t-il.

            La plume vola jusque dans sa main. Il l'ensorcela pour qu'elle écrive sous la dictée tout ce que les profs diraient. Après tout, il semblait que sa cécité ne soit que temporaire, il faudrait bien qu'il ait des notes de cette période de l'année. Et puis ce serait très utile pour les cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il pourrait s'endormir tranquillement sans se soucier des notes, il aurait enfin un prétexte valable. Il prit son sac et sorti précautionneusement du dortoir. Zabini avait encore étalé ses affaires un peu partout dans la chambre et marcher dans ce champ de bataille était devenu un véritable exploit.

            Son premier cours, Potions. Il allait avoir du mal. Comment différencier sans regarder des queues de rats et des intestins de kappas séchés ? Il en riait d'avance. Rire jaune, bien sûr. Il ne faisait que rire jaune depuis hier. Quand il parvint à la Salle commune, les discussions s'arrêtèrent. Il s'y attendait. Inconsciemment il corrigea sa posture, se redressa, arbora son air fier et son visage digne. Sa canne frottait le sol, glissant sur le marbre vert. Drago fit un effort immense pour se souvenir exactement de la disposition des meubles de la Salle. Ne surtout pas faire comme ce matin où il était malencontreusement rentré dans une chaise. Il atteignit la porte de sortie et allait sortir lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et chercha à savoir qui l'appelait. Quelle était cette voix ? Et d'où venait-elle ?

« Drago ! Putain j't'ai cherché partout ce matin ! » S'exclama la voix.

            Un ton enjoué, des accents moqueurs. La voix forte. Un timbre unique, bien évidemment ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Blaise. Qu'y avait-il de si important qui requiert ma présence à tes côtés ce matin ?

Ben, c'est que Crabbe et Goyle voulaient qu'on les aide pour le devoir de métamorphose ! Tu t'rappelles ?

Oh oui. Le devoir de métamorphose… » Fit-il négligemment adoptant l'air circonspect de celui qui n'en a rien à taper. « C'est vraiment trop bête…

Tss tss tss. Malefoy, on m'la fais pas à moi. Je r'connais que je m'en contrefous mais bon… Quand même quoi…

Moui… Ce ne sera que partie remise, demain matin ça ira, tu crois ? »

            Mais ça irait forcément. Ou alors il s'était trompé dans son estimation de sa perte de pouvoir latente. Malefoy propose, les autres disposent. Il espérait sincèrement que les Serpentards n'avaient pas encore décidé de se "révolter". Peut-être que la bombe à retardement avait été désamorcée par son minuscule coup d'éclat contre Potter ce matin…

« Ouaich ! Attends, j'viens avec toi ! Pas que Vince et Greg soient mauvaise compagnie, mais on a fait plus spirituel… »

            Drago se résigna à l'attendre. Il hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le mur le plus près. Des pas précipités se firent entendre. La rumeur des conversations repris. Le feu ronflait sur sa droite. Quelqu'un fit tomber des livres ou des parchemins à quelques mètres de lui. Un cri aigu retentit du côté des dortoirs des filles. Deux garçons, jeunes d'après leurs voix, se saluèrent bruyamment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Drago tenta d'analyser chaque bruit, de tous les garder en mémoire pour l'aider dans toute situation future possible. Les pas précipités se rapprochèrent accompagné de deux autres personnes.

« Crabbe et Goyle, ils m'auraient manqués. »

            Les deux garçons n'étaient pas ses amis. Opportunisme à nouveau. Mais Drago les appréciait à leur juste valeur. C'est-à-dire gardes du corps efficaces et sans cervelle jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

« Allons-y. » Dit-il simplement.

            Les autres étaient habitués à ses sautes d'humeur. Il lui arrivait de jubiler pour un rien, de s'amuser de la plus infime bourde commise par le plus effacé des Poufsouffles. D'autres fois, on le retrouvait assis devant le feu, à fixer les flammes jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux et ne parlant à personne. C'était les mauvais jours et Zabini avait appris à ses dépends en première année qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver dans ses mauvais jours.     On l'avait retrouvé le lendemain, bâillonné et ligoté, au milieu de la douche, sa baguette magique à deux mètres de lui. Il avait des graines de Feuille-Folle dans le caleçon, une vraie plaie sachant que cette plante était urticante. Allez savoir pourquoi, après son séjour à l'infirmerie, Blaise était revenu le sourire aux lèvres, sans rancune mon vieux, j't'emmerd'rais plus promis, on est copains, ce s'rait quand même un minimum de ta part et cætera.

            Mais Drago ne s'y était pas laissé prendre. Zabini devait être le sixième année le plus rancunier mis à part Drago lui-même. Toute la deuxième année avait été consacrée à une suite de coups bas entre les deux et ce n'était qu'à la fin de l'année, après un banquet aux couleurs des Gryffondors comme d'habitude, qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Ou plutôt convenu d'une trêve. La hache de guerre n'était jamais vraiment enterrée à Serpentard.

            En quelques minutes ils atteignirent le cachot où avait lieu les cours de potions. Zabini lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé au cours de la veille. Longdubat avait fait exploser un chaudron. La potion Repousse-prédateurs ne semblait pas être très facile à préparer. Pansy avait fait un désastre de sa décoction qui avait pris une couleur rose fluo et avait dégagé une odeur d'encens. Celle de Weasley s'était solidifiée et il avait dû ajouter un peu n'importe quoi pour que sa potion puisse avoir au moins la consistance de la gelée. Ces nouvelles firent sourire Drago. Tout était presque comme avant. Comme quand il n'avait pas encore cette infirmité, comme quand son père ne s'était pas encore fait prendre par le ministère.

            Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit la conversation qui avait lieu tout près. Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il fit un signe de la main pour faire taire Blaise et lui dit d'écouter.

« … C'est déraisonnable ! » S'exclama Granger

« Harry, j'suis désolé de me ranger de son côté mais…

C'est sympathique Ron. Merci. » Répondit la fille d'un ton acerbe.

« Nan, c'est pas ça mais… Oh et puis merde ! Harry, tu boites ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte !?

Oui je m'en rends compte. Mais tu veux quoi ? Que j'arrêtes le Quidditch ?

Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire… » Dit Hermione tout bas.

            Il y eut un petit instant de silence pendant lequel Drago savoura toute la signification de cette phrase. Ca y est, il avait trouvé la personne qui allait travailler en binôme avec lui en Potions.

« Vous déraillez complètement ! » Se récria Potter. « Je crois que vous oubliez un peu le fiasco de l'année dernière en Quidditch !

Non, on l'oublie pas Harry, mais ta sécurité passe avant une petite balle dorée de pacotille !

Nan nan ! Attends, Herm' voulait pas dire ça…

Mais si que je voulais…

Laisse moi parler s'il te plait. Nan, en fait, il faudrait qu'on te voie à l'essai, juste pour confirmer que t'es apte à reprendre le sport… Un accident du travail c'est toujours comme ça.

Bon…

Oh pour l'amour du ciel, les garçons ! C'est ridicule ! Tu es blessé Harry ! » Se récria Hermione.

            Drago ricana. Chacun son tour. Il entendit des élèves affluer. Puis le professeur Rogue arriva, faisant rentrer en classe les élèves d'un seul regard. Drago se mit à la place au premier rang. C'était plus proche, moins de risques pour lui de se prendre les pieds dans un je ne sais quoi qui traînerait au sol. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la classe et Rogue commença son cours.

« Les résultats d'hier en ce qui concerne les potions sont… lamentables. Je dois avouer que pour une classe qui passe les ASPICs l'année prochaine… C'est désespérant. Aussi je me vois dans l'obligation de vous la faire recommencer, vu que cette potion est une étape essentielle dans votre parcours. J'espère que **certains** » Rogue mit l'accent sur le certain, et Drago imaginait très bien son regard se fixant tour à tour sur Potter, Longdubat et Weasley. « S'appliqueront tout spécialement à rattraper leurs notes déjà largement catastrophiques. Sur ce, voici la liste des ingrédients, la méthode, commencez. »

            Drago ordonna à sa plume de recopier ce qui s'inscrivait au tableau puis leva la main, impatient de pouvoir s'amuser avec sa proie.

« Oui monsieur Malefoy. » Dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

« Le directeur m'a demandé de choisir un partenaire pour chaque matière afin de m'aider à cause de mon… infirmité. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'aurais aimé avoir Potter en binôme.

Potter… Bien sûr… Allons allons Potter, qu'attendez-vous pour aller rejoindre votre camarade ? »

……

[Severitus Sanctus]

Neville : Que fout-je en cours de potions moi ? Chui en sixième année ! J'ai envie d'abandonner c'te matière moi !

Yuki : overdose délichoc Hmmm ? Ah oui ! Non, en fait je t'ai mis en potions passke d'après moi un prof de botanique a besoin d'un ASPIC en potion…

Mnémo, c'est surtout qu'elle avait besoin de toi pour mettre de l'ambiance…

Harry : Et moi alors ?

Mnémo : agite le pavé nommé Tom Cinq Je te présente Tom, ton script, relit tu verras que tu es encore condamné à deux ans de potions.

Severus : fan de severus levez la main Mais que foutent ces cornichons dans mon cours !?

Yuki : main levée très haut dans le ciel ω T'inquiète tu survivras sévy chéri


	4. Zum Beispiel

_Bien bien, voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_Je me suis fait reprendre pour mon allemand, mes titres sont dans un allemand pourri, je le reconnais, et j'ai beau avoir fait six ans de cette langue, ça ne m'empêche pas de ne toujours pas savoir accorder correctement un article avec son nom…_

_Bon, c'était le passage auto-flagellation._

_Alors bonne lecture et rappelez-vous que les reviews ne sont pas facultatives, mais obligatoire oh la menace méchante !_

**Yami**** Aku :** Merci de m'avoir reviewé ma chérie, ça me fait super plaisir ! Désolé de pas en faire tout le temps de même pour tes fics, mais merci beaucoup !

**Christine :** Ben d'abord, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ensuite quant à mon allemand, c'est vrai, s'il te laisse rêveuse, tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi je suis étonnée à chaque rendu de contrôle sur toutes les inepties que je marque et les fautes de grammaire qui s'ensuivent. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas de m'avoir corrigé et je t'encourage à le faire le plus souvent que tu veux, car même avec le dictionnaire je fais des imbécillités comme Das Unfall… Mais si je mets les titres en allemand alors que je suis nulle dans cette langue, c'est avant tout parce que je trouvais que le caractère austère de cette langue correspondait à celui de cette fic… Bref, bonne lecture !

**Zazan**** :** Ooooh une autre fan de Severus ! Youpi !! Tu sais à force de te méfier de Blaise ben… tu me contamines et maintenant je le sens qui s'échappe de mon contrôle La Force est en moi. Drago est un Homme, un vrai ! Il est beau, fort, méchant…se laisse emporter dans son élan hem… et il SOUFFRE. Donc je comprends que tu l'aimes de plus en plus. Que veux-tu dire par ''il est mieux traité dans les fics'' ? Merci pour la fête du premier mai, tu crois que ça se fait que je te la souhaite avec une semaine de retard ?

**Lyly :** Merci beaucoup pour ton mot gentil ! suis contente que ça te plaise alors bonne lecture et continue de reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir

**Kamy1 :** C'est vrai ? Ce que je fais est donc plutôt réaliste… Moi qui croyais que je faisais quelque chose de très light par rapport à ce que pouvait être la réalité… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Ptite**** fleur la fée :** Ben voilà, titres traduits et corrigés pour ton bonheur ! Voici la suite et je voulais te dire… J'adore ton pseudo il est mignon ! chooouupiiii

**Paprika star :** Oh, ça va, de mon point de vue… Harry ne souffre pas trop pendant ce cours… Disons juste que Drago profite BEAUCOUP du fait qu'il sait que Harry aura du mal à recommencer le Quidditch. Tu ne plains pas Harry ? Tu l'aimes pas ? Il souffre pas assez pour que tu le plaignes ? C'est pas gentil ça tu sais… Enfin, je crois que j'ai rien à dire vu ce que je fais subir à mes persos…

**Topcerise**** :** Marchi pour tes encouragements ! confidence Dis pas que tu as pitié de Drake devant lui, il serait capable de dégainer sa baguette magique le méchant garnement ! Bnne lecture !

**_Aveuglément_**

_Zum__ Beispiel._

_(Par exemple)_

            Harry aurait dû se douter que Malefoy avait quelque chose derrière la tête quand il entendit son professeur lui dire de s'asseoir près du Serpentard. Bien évidemment que ce crétin avait quelque chose derrière la tête, c'était de Malefoy qu'on parlait tout de même ! Tandis qu'il recopiait les instructions soigneusement, Harry ne soucia guère du blond. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'un seul chaudron était posé sur la table, que des ingrédients pour une seule personne s'étalaient dessus et que Malefoy était en train de manipuler chaque ingrédient avec beaucoup de prudence dans ses mains, il eut une brusque envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il allait faire équipe avec la fouine, faire sa potion avec la fouine et, seul point positif de cette adhésion forcée, avoir peut-être les mêmes notes que la fouine. On croise les doigts. Très fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Rogue et le sourire sadique qu'il arborait le renseigna sur une chose : les notes de Malefoy resteraient les notes de Malefoy et lui ne récolterait que des D. Ou des T. Au mieux.

« Dis-donc le balafré, au lieu de glander comme l'inutile que tu es, essaies au moins de m'aider à commencer cette potion. » Lança Malefoy d'un ton acerbe. « Lis la liste des ingrédients.

Chui pas ta bonne.

Quel dommage. Monsieur ! Vous pourriez dire à Potty, oops excusez-moi, Potter d'être plus coopératif ?

Besoin de points en moins Potter ? » Demanda Rogue de son ton mielleux au milieu des ricanements des Serpentards.

« Non ça ira professeur. » Puis revenant à son problème principal, qui n'était pas Malefoy mais la potion. « Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a là-dedans. »

            Il lut, avec toute la patience du monde, la liste des ingrédients puis la procédure à Malefoy. Il avait la sale impression de s'adresser à un mur. Le blond était absorbé dans l'examen attentif des dents de piranhas et semblait n'accorder qu'une attention minimale à son discours.

« … Baisser l'intensité du feu jusqu'à ce que les derniers bouillons disparaissent, rajouter les intestins de Kappa, Malefoy putain tu m'écoutes ?

Tut tut ! Pas de grossièretés monsieur Potter » L'avertit le Serpentard. « Les intestins de Kappas sont o ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Là. » Harry prit la main du blond et la dirigea lentement vers l'ingrédient. Malefoy retira précipitamment sa main de la prise du brun comme s'il s'était brûlé. « Bon maintenant Malefoy, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, on va commencer. » Il hésita un instant puis se reprit. Le Serpentard savait très bien qu'il était nul en Potions. « Par quoi on commence ?

La bêtise c'est de famille chez toi ? Prend la recette, lis la première instruction et vas-y.

Attends, mais moi j'croyais que tu allais participer !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû singulièrement t'esquinter le cerveau mon pauvre chou.

Ah non eh ! Tu commences pas !

T'es pas ma mère.

Encore heureux !

Si t'es si intelligent, vas-y ! Dis-moi comment je peux me débrouiller sans mes yeux pour voir ? » S'exclama Malefoy.

« Malefoy, Potter, un peu de calme s'il vous plait. »

            Les deux garçons redevinrent silencieux quelques minutes, que Harry mit à profit pour relire les instructions. Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il comprenne ne serait-ce que la première ligne. Il ne savait pas si il fallait mettre un tiers d'eau, un tiers d'épines de pin, diminuer le feu d'un tiers ? Comment savoir qu'on avait diminué un feu d'un tiers et pas d'un demi ?

« Bon Potter, je sais que c'est dur pour un imbécile comme toi de comprendre. Faut dire t'es pas gâté par la nature niveau cérébral, mais dans mon extrême bonté, je vais tenter de t'aider.

Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part Malefoy…

Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour ma note…

Je me disais aussi…

Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une demande en mariage en prime ? Lis la première instruction et fais ce que je te dis. »

            Avec force grommellements et « maudis sois-tu Malefoy, toi et tous les crétins de ton espèce », Harry commença à lire pour le blond. Celui-ci lui traduisait le tout en langage compréhensible pour le Survivant (« Espèce de Gryffondor dégénér ! Fallait mettre l'armoise il y a deux minutes ! ») tout en glissant de temps à autre une remarque bien sentie sur son niveau intellectuel bas et le fait que ça semblait venir de ses parents. De ta mère Sang-de-Bourbe Potter, oui et c'est maintenant qu'il faut baisser le feu Potty, pas dans cent sept ans compris ?

            A la fin du cours, leur potion avait presque une couleur jaune canari. Ce qui n'était pas trop mal par rapport au résultat demandé. Jaune orangé. Moui, c'était presque ça. Et ça valait mieux que la potion de Parvati qui laissait échapper des bulles vertes dans un horrible bruit de succion. Pour une fois, Harry avait réussi son breuvage, même si ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à lui. Silencieusement il remercia Malefoy. Mais il garda cette pensée pour lui-même, jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée d'aller remercier le blond comme ça. Surtout vu comme l'autre était fier de lui sans aucun compliment.

« Donc je tenais à me féliciter moi-même… » Se congratula le blond.

« Ca va Malefoy ? Pas trop de problèmes au niveau des chevilles ?

Et toi Potter, tes jambes, ça va comme tu veux ? » Le nargua Malefoy.

            Le temps sembla se figer. Les élèves présents dans leur entourage avaient tout entendu et avaient directement fait le lien entre cette histoire de jambes et la claudication dont était affublé le brun. Chacun retint son souffle da        ns l'attente d'une réaction de la part du Survivant. Celui-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement. Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas terminé. Malefoy avait conscience de la rage émanant de son vis-à-vis, il avait touché le point faible du moment, mais poussé par il ne savait quelle force masochiste intérieure, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Oh mais c'est vrai ! J'oubliais combien cette douleur allait t'être préjudiciable…

Malefoy, je te préviens… » Gronda Harry d'une voix sourde.

« Tu me préviens de quoi, Potty chéri ? Si c'est pour ton incapacité à faire du Quidditch, je suis déjà au cour… »

            Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un coup de poing bien prévisible le fit vaciller sur sa chaise. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Harry, remua un peu la mâchoire pour la remettre en place et se concentra pour localiser le brun tout ceci dans un silence de mort. Le professeur se leva doucement, le froissement d'étoffe passa inaperçu dans la classe, captivée par le coup de théâtre.

« Alors Potter ? Que choisis-tu maintenant que l'on est dans la même merde ? » Murmura Drago assez bas pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

            Severus Rogue choisit ce moment précis pour surgir derrière l'épaule de Harry et annoncer de son ton doucereux prometteur d'une longue torture que Harry serait mis en retenue ce soir-même à vingt heures tapantes dans le cachot et vous avez l'honneur d'avoir fait perdre cinquante points à votre Maison Potter.

            La sonnerie libératrice retentit et les sixième année s'échappèrent hors des cachots telle une nuée d'oiseaux colporteurs de nouvelles rumeurs.

……

            Drago se sépara de Blaise, Vincent et Gregory au milieu du Hall. Eux allaient en Botanique, lui en Arithmancie. Heureusement qu'il avait lâché la Botanique, sinon il se demandait comment il aurait pu suivre le cours. Et d'ailleurs, l'Arithmancie était avant tout une matière écrite, donc pas de problème de ce côté là. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait dû choisir une matière majoritairement pratique pour passer ses ASPICs. Et il avait décidé de continuer le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable d'aller à un cours aussi dangereux avec son infirmit ? Si ça se trouvait, le demi-géant allait encore leur sortir une bête du type Acromantula en plein cours. La poisse.

            Il arriva au couloir du second étage où avait lieu le cours d'Arithmancie. Il entendait plusieurs personnes qui trépignaient quelque part au milieu du couloir. Maintenant se posait un nouveau problème. L'arrivée dans le couloir avait été simple, depuis ce matin avec son expérience dans le couloir des cachots, Drago avait repris confiance en sa connaissance du château et s'était dirigé sans trop de difficultés vers ce couloir. Mais actuellement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir où se trouvait la porte. Et la dernière chose à faire était de se lancer à fond de train dans le mur, une autre porte ou tout simplement la bonne porte, mais fermée. Adieu jolie réputation.

            Alors, il reprit la technique qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Du bout des doigts il toucha le mur de droite, celui où se trouvaient les portes, et avança. Lentement, il compta les portes qui passaient. C'était la quatrième. Un, deux, trois. Là. C'était la bonne porte. Il écouta attentivement et se rendit compte que les autres étaient déjà rentrés. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Plus loin, la voix aigrelette de la professeur d'Etude des Moldus appela les élèves à rentrer. Drago grimaça. Autant pour son retard que par la perspective qu'il allait avoir son cours d'Etude des Moldus demain. Cette matière était malheureusement obligatoire pour ceux qui voulaient devenir ambassadeur-diplomate. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rentra.

« Bonjour professeur.

Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes en retard !

Vraiment, j'avais pas remarqué. Vous imaginez bien à cause de quoi.

Heu… oui… Euh…Je.. Asseyez-vous monsieur Malefoy » Fit le professeur.

« O ? »

            Drago ne savait pas si sa question avait décontenancé le professeur ou si celui-ci ne faisait que réfléchir. Le blond penchait plutôt pour la première solution, Vector était facilement déstabilisé. Facilement intimidable. Une proie facile en gros.

« J'ai une place libre à côté de moi monsieur ! » Dit une voix qu'il identifia comme appartenant à Granger.

« D'accord, allez-y monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant ouvrez vos livres à la page cent trente-deux, nous commençons l'étude des cycles sur une date quelconque. Ici, la difficulté réside dans le fait qu'il faudra interpréter ceci par rapport à d'autres… »

            Drago alla s'asseoir alors que le professeur commençait son cours sur les chapeaux de roues. Hermione Granger était de loin celle à côté de qui il aurait le moins voulu s'asseoir. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Il sortit sa plume et deux parchemins, son pot d'encre et chercha son livre. Le livre d'Arithmancie était le plus usé de ses livres. La reliure était craquée et les coins de la couverture complètement cornés. A force de l'utiliser pour perfectionner les sorts d'Attraction et de Répulsion, le livre avait vécu. Il fouilla son sac, passant sa main sur ses différents livres. Enfin il le trouva, le sortit et d'un coup de baguette l'ouvrit à la page cent trente-deux. Il ordonna à sa plume de prendre en note ce que disait le professeur et écouta attentivement ce délire cyclique.

« Parfait, y a-t-il des questions ? Non ? Bon, alors je vais vous écrire une date et un événement au tableau, je veux, avec la technique que je viens d'expliquer bien sûr, que vous me trouviez le rapport entre l'événement et la date, l'influence qu'a eu cette date, puis l'influence qu'a eu l'événement sur le futur proche.

Granger !

Oui ?

Lis-moi ce qui est écrit au tableau.

Un peu de politesse serait la bienvenue. Je te rappelle que quand je t'ai proposé mon aide à l'infirmerie tu m'as envoyée chier.

Je n'ai pas de politesse à avoir. Je crois que tu ne te souviens pas très bien à qui tu t'adresses. Maintenant, en vertu de ton statut de collègue de binôme, lis-moi ce qui est écrit au tableau. » Fit-il d'un ton féroce.

            Hermione choisit alors de l'ignorer. Mauvais choix pensa Malefoy. De sous la table, il lança un sortilège de disparition aux cours de Granger. Peu à peu, les lettres s'effacèrent une à une, puis de mots en mots et phrase par phrase. Lorsque Hermione vit que ses calculs s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle les écrivait, elle leva la tête d'un air affolé, vit que dans son sac, les parchemins qui dépassaient s'effaçaient eux aussi et remarqua que Malefoy affichait une mine réjouie.

« Malefoy arrêtes ça ! » Siffla-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de mes cours !

C'est vrai ? Mince alors. Et puis tu sais bien que le contre-sort ne peut être fait que par celui qui a lancé le sort… » Il soupira d'un air contrit. « Mon dieu mais que vas-tu faire ?

Bien, c'est ''11 février 573 après Jésus Christ, Marie Clothilde se maria à Paul Romère''. Maintenant le contre-sort.

_Reaparecio scrituro_. Je ne te dis pas merci…

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Malefoy. »

            Drago donna un autre coup de baguette à sa plume qui se mit à écrire la phrase, puis aligna des chiffres, en réunit certains en colonnes, additionna, ajouta les colonnes les unes aux autres et analysa les trois cycles de chaque partie de la phrase comme le désirait le professeur Vector. Drago arriva progressivement à un résultat, dictant mentalement à sa plume. Pendant tout le cours, le professeur continua de leur donner des énoncés tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, obligeant ses élèves à une gymnastique mentale plus qu'épuisante.

            Quand il sortit du cours, il fut accueillit par un Zabini empestant l'engrais préféré de Chourave : la bouse de dragon.

« Blaise, va prendre une douche, tu me rejoindras à table, parce que là… C'est assez écœurant.

Tsss, Drake t'es une p'tite nature. J'comprend en tout cas qu't'aies pas choisit la botanique en ASPICs… Allez à plus ! »

            A nouveau ce pas précipité s'échappant vers sa droite. L'espace de quelques infimes secondes, Drago eut l'impression d'être redevenu comme avant.

……

            Il était reconnu universellement que le déjeuner à Poudlard était le repas le plus bordélique. Et c'était pas peu dire. En effet le petit-déjeuner avait cette langueur caractéristique des débuts de journée où tout le monde se traîne, à moitié endormi, vers un hypothétique café, chocolat chaud, jus de citrouille, qui pourrait réveiller les circonvolutions des cerveaux à moitié éveillés. Belle description. Quant au dîner, il se déroulait à une heure bien précise, avec tout les professeurs présents, plus le directeur, parfois avec un discours bonus, dans une ambiance très sage où tout le monde discutait des évènements de la journée, des cours du lendemain, de la nouvelle petite amie de untel, mais tu te rends compte qu'ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ! C'était le calme de fin de journée.

            Mais le déjeuner n'avait rien de commun à tout cela. Et Drago le voyait bien maintenant. Non. Il l'**entendait** bien maintenant. Pendant le déjeuner, les élèves allaient et venaient entre les tables, discutaient entre Maisons, ça criait, chuchotait, parlait, susurrait. De partout. Tout le temps. La majeure partie des professeurs évitaient soigneusement la Grande Salle durant ces deux heures. Flitwick surtout le pauvre se ferait écraser par des premières années s'il venait. Beaucoup de personnes se débrouillaient pour réviser en même temps qu'elles mangeaient. Un exploit le livre appuyé contre la cruche de jus de citrouille, marmonnant des formules en engloutissant une bouchée de côtelette de porc.

            Drago prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans le champ de bataille. Il allait devoir en prendre l'habitude, entre ça et la chambre envahie par les affaires de Zabini. Il arriva au niveau de sa place mais quelque chose clochait. Prenant sa canne, il frappa violemment les jambes de la personne assise à sa place.

« Aïeuh ! Mais quel est le conn… » La voix se tut soudainement. Ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes aux alentours, avides d'une potentielle baston.

            Drago fit un de ses sourires malveillants. Penser 'pouvoir', penser 'réputation', penser 'vengeance'.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il très courtois. « Seuls les premières années sont assez bêtes pour s'asseoir à ma place, tu sais ?

Parce que tu crois que je vais te dire qui je suis ? T'as qu'à deviner ! » Répliqua l'autre d'une voix forte et masculine.

            Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Il avança sa main en direction du garçon et passa ses doigt sur les traits étonnés de son visage. Puis il déplaça sa main vers la table, se pencha légèrement et sentit la chaleur que dégageait le plat. Ca sentait la purée. L'idéal. Avant que personne ait pu comprendre, il prit la tête du garçon et l'enfonça dans l'assiette de purée. L'autre se débattait en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens et on entendait ses cris étouffés par la nourriture. Malefoy releva le visage de l'autre à sa hauteur.

« Dis bon appétit à tes amis. On va faire un petit tour tout les deux. » Chuchota le blond à l'oreille du garçon.

« Qu-qu'esstu v-va me f-f-f-faire ?

Ta voix est toute chevrotante, je crois qu'un voyage à l'infirmerie ne te ferai pas de mal. » S'exclama Drago.

            Il y eut beaucoup de ricanements, quelques applaudissements et un ''A mort Jonas !''. Sans autre forme de procès, Drago emmena le garçon avec lui, battant avec fureur les jambes des personnes ayant a malchance de croiser son chemin. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir de Métamorphose qu'il s'arrêta. Il tenait toujours fermement le poignet du garçon.

« Alors Jonas, en quelle année es-tu ?

L-lâche-moi Malefoy ! J-je… L-lâche-moi !

Tsss, tu sais, il faut que tu aies un minimum de discipline si tu veux être un bon Serpentard…

Je suis en troisième année ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir ! »

            Drago resta sourd aux supplications de Jonas. Il chercha dans sa mémoire le nom et le visage. Pas de visage, juste le nom de famille, une famille réputée par ailleurs. Jonas Thompson. Pauvre petit. Le blond sortit sa baguette et jeta une série de sorts le sourire aux lèvres. La seule chose qui l'embêtait était de ne pas pouvoir voir le résultat.

« Voici ta punition… Je suis sûr qu'ensuite tu te comporteras beaucoup mieux… Evidemment, je ne crois pas que j'aie à te rappeler de ne rien cafter… Ton sort pourrait être autrement plus douloureux sinon. Retiens juste ceci comme leçon : on ne provoque pas un Malefoy sans avoir le retour de feu… Être aveugle ne change pas ma position à Serpentard. Sur ce, à plus tard Jonas ! »

            Et il s'en alla rejoindre Blaise, Vincent et Gregory, impatient de se rassasier. Parce que mine de rien, les cours ça creuse.

            Jonas Thompson, troisième année, Serpentard, fut retrouvé en état de choc et barbouillé de purée par la classe de deuxième année, Serdaigle, se rendant en cours de Métamorphose. Il était ligoté, bâillonné et pendu au plafond. Une grande feuille blanche était épinglée dans son dos.

''EXEMPLE''

……

[Contre-exemple]

Drago : queue en pointe, fourche, cornes et langue de serpent I'm evil and fier de le be !

Yuki : Je suis fière de lui × °°°°

Jonas : Pas moi

Mnémo : Y a pas assez de sang !

Harry : Je suis un personnage secondaire !

Severus : J'ai toujours autant de cornichons dans mes cachots !

Drago : Quand est-ce que je saute sur Harry ?

Yuki :doigts dans les oreilles Lallalallalala ! Je n'eeenteeends rieeeen lalala !lililololola !


	5. Die Rache des Schlanges

_Alors il fallait bien un jour que ça arrive._

_Eh__ oui._

_Hem._

_Non je ne dirai rien…._

_Pas avant que vous ayez lu._

_Mwahahahahha__ !_

_Hem. Pardon._

**Onarluca**** :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard. J'aurais dû updater dimanche mais… ahlala… Bonne lecture !

**Onna**** Heera :** Venges ton honneur ? Euh… quelle série tu pares au juste ? Wufei t'aurais-t-il passé son gène de l'honneur et de la justice ? o contente que mon drake aveugle te plaise !

**Paprika star :** Ben c'est que Drago fait sa scolarité dans ce château depuis cinq, six ans quand même… Il connaît les couloirs de cours par cœur à mon avis, peut-être pas TOUT les couloirs mais je sais a testé dans son propre bahut qu'il est possible de se diriger à l'aveuglette dans un endroit que tu connais… Tu plains Jonas ? ô-O crotte alors, c'est pas un gentil moi je trouve. Il a embêté Dray et a dérogé à une règle de Serpentard : Chacun à sa place.

**Zazan**** :** Non non, je tiens compte de ce que tu as dis au sujet de Blaise… Je vois je vois . des emmerdes qui se profilent à l'horizon et pleeeeeeeiiiiin de monde qui se retournent contre Drake ! Hem. C'est pas bien yuki…

**Lyly :** Nan, ça fait rien. Je comprends ce que c'est de devoir speeder sur internet pour cause de parents chiants, frère chiant, modem lent ou monde entier ligué contre soi. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte et j'apprécie énormément le fait que tu me laisses un mot, d'autant plus que tu dois te dépêcher pour le faire. Alors merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Topcerise**** :** Une crise de folie ? Je prépare ça. Mais ici, tu devrais être contente non ? Enfin j'espère… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait savoir ce que tu pensais, même si ça n'était pas un compliment encensant ma fic. C'est bien de recevoir des critiques négatives des fois, ça remet les pieds sur terre. Bref, dis moi si ce chapitre t'a plut ou pas, je voudrais pas non plus perdre une lectrice ! .

**Kamy**** :** merci pour ta review ! o … "vive les asperges" ? oO euuuuh… Pourquoi pas… Mais c'est pas mon met préféré… Vive le gratin de chou-fleur !.

**YunaFab**** :** Ca fait rien que ce soit plus court que d'habitude ! Ca m'a fait plaisir quand même ! Et pis voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira !

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Aveuglément**_

_Die Rache des Schlanges._

_(La vengeance du serpent)_

Les Gryffondors avaient déjà déserté la Salle Commune lorsque Harry revint de sa retenue dans les cachots. Seuls subsistaient quelques irréductibles du devoir de dernière minute. Dont faisait partie Ron. Hermione ayant récemment décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent leurs études au sérieux, elle avait été inflexible sur ce point, Ron et Harry étaient désormais condamnés à rester jusqu'à des heures impossibles dans la Salle Commune à faire leurs devoirs en retard. Actuellement Ron semblait plongé dans un devoir de Potions particulièrement fastidieux. Dans un coin près de la cheminée, deux cinquièmes année s'étaient endormis sur leurs livres, rappelant à Harry ses propres nuits passées l'année dernière à écrire parchemin sur parchemin. Quand il n'était pas en retenue avec Ombrage.

Harry s'affala sur la chaise à côté de son ami. Ron ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et continua d'écrire son roman pour Rogue en marmonnant.

« Ron.

Hmm.

Tu te rends compte qu'on est même pas arrivés aux vacances de Noël et j'ai déjà envie de me pendre…

Hmm hmm.

Rogue m'a fait astiquer ses affreux bocaux où y a des bestioles dans du formol et tout…

Ah.

Et puis avec cette histoire de Quidditch, ça me fout le moral par terre…

Oui, certes.

Ron, tu écoutes ma complainte ou tu t'en fous ?

…donc l'âge du loup importe dans le choix de la queue adaptée à la potion dite d'Ysengrin. CQFD ! Et paf ! Mon premier devoir de Potions fait tout seul depuis ma première année ! Je suis tout ému ! » Ron reposa sa plume et fit un bisou sur son rouleau de parchemin. « Tu disais Harry ?

Je vais commettre un meurtre…

Qui tu vas tuer ? Malefoy ? Mais comment ?

Rectification, deux meurtres.

C'est qui le premier alors ? Rogue ?

Trois meurtres… »

Harry posa sa tête entre ses bras de dépit. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire ce devoir ce soir. Il n'avait à vrai dire le courage de rien actuellement. Rien que de monter les escaliers vers le dortoir lui semblait relever de l'impossible. Sa jambe se rappela à lui douloureusement quand il voulut se lever.

« Ta jambe te fait encore mal ? » Demanda Ron.

« … » Harry grimaça. « Veux pas en parler. » Grommela-t-il.

Ron soupira et ils montèrent tout les deux les escaliers vers leur chambre. Neville, Seamus et Dean s'étaient déjà endormis. Harry se changea rapidement et grimpa dans son lit en souhaitant bonne nuit à Ron. Dans le calme du dortoir, il fixa la tenture du baldaquin. Il fallait qu'il vide son esprit. Occlumencie oblige. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Impossible. Sans cesse il revoyait ce moment fatidique où, lancé à pleine vitesse, il s'était prit un Cognard dans le dos. Sans cesse il revoyait cette seule image avant qu'il n'ait sombré dans l'inconscience, le visage surpris de Malefoy. Malefoy surpris, Malefoy aveugle, fier, Serpentard tout le temps, tout le temps.

Harry avait cru, alors qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie, que son ennemi allait se faire lyncher aussitôt ressortit. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le ''chef'' autoproclamé des Serpentards ? Il était persuadé qu'il allait y avoir immédiatement conflit de pouvoir. D'autant plus que le trône de ce cher blondinet avait déjà sérieusement vacillé l'année dernière lors de la capture de son père. Mais non. Drago en était ressortit presque comme si de rien n'était. Irascible, borné… Harry dû convenir que c'était plutôt admirable.

Là-dessus, le brun s'endormit sans plus se soucier de l'Occlumencie, méchant garnement.

……

Il était neuf heures lorsque Drago arriva dans le couloir des cachots. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui en cours. Les professeurs allaient le noter différemment de façon à prendre en compte sa cécité. Il avait parlé à tous les professeurs qu'avait le blond et tous s'étaient accordés sur la marche à suivre. Noter l'attention en classe, la participation, l'effort pratique… Bande d'hypocrites se disait Malefoy. Il savait bien qu'ils tentaient de s'adapter au mieux à une situation peu courante, mais il fallait bien qu'il en veuille à quelqu'un. Potter n'était pas assez, il lui fallait aussi les professeurs. Et le monde entier pourquoi pas ?

La main contre le mur, Drago sentit qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à un couloir de la Salle Commune. Le raclement de sa canne contre le sol irrégulier résonnait légèrement dans le vide du couloir. Il eut un frisson. Pas de froid. Entendre un écho dans le noir n'avait rien de rassurant. Pendant encore quelques pas il se fustigea, se traitant de tout les noms jusqu'à ce que résonnent d'autres sons que celui de sa canne. Des pas. Des voix. Basses et grondantes. Des septièmes années ? Un rire rauque vite étouffé. Pas beaucoup d'intelligence en tout cas s'il en jugeait par le pas d'éléphant dénotant de la corpulence de ces personnes. Peut-être construits sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle. Il fut content de réussir à estimer leur nombre.

Trois, ils étaient trois et le rattraperaient dans à peine quelques secondes. Tout à coup sa situation lui revint en pleine face. Bien sûr, trois brutes épaisses, vraisemblablement de septième année, dans un couloir juste avant le couvre-feu lui, aveugle et chef contesté mais encore respecté de Serpentard, aux prises avec l'obscurité en train de rejoindre une Salle Commune où personne ne s'inquiétait de voir revenir certains à des heures avancées de la nuit… ou bien de voir revenir certains en moins bon état qu'ils n'étaient partis.

Il n'eut pas le temps de presser le pas. Les trois garçons étaient à son niveau et maintenant Drago n'avait plus qu'à prier le Seigneur qu'ils le dépassent sans trop se formaliser sur sa présence.

Mais apparemment Dieu n'avait pas que ça à foutre.

« Oh ! Regardez qui voil ! C'est papi Malefoy ! » S'exclama celui à la voix rauque. « Tu sais que c'est dangereux à cette heure-ci de se balader dans les couloirs ?

Rien à foutre, je fais ce que je veux. »

Tant pis, autant jouer la carte de l'arrogance jusqu'au bout. Mais la réponse ne parut pas satisfaire les trois garçons. L'un d'eux l'empoigna par l'épaule et le balança dans une salle. Une de ces innombrables salles de classe désaffectées sans aucun doute.

« Alors tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ?

… » Il redressa fièrement la tête. « Je ne crois rien. »

Premier coup. De poing. Dans la mâchoire. Ca faisait mal. Tellement plus mal que celui de Potter. Deuxième coup. Troisième. Sa respiration devint brûlante et il eut du mal à souffler l'air resté coincé dans ses poumons. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Et un grognement rauque lui échappa des lèvres. Il ne fallait pas crier

« Vous… ne… valez rien. Vous êtes… comme des moldus. Vous vous battez… comme des merdes… et… »

Il ne pu pas terminer, un coup de pied dans l'estomac le fit taire. Il voulu rendre tout son repas par terre. Mais son ventre refusait. Ca n'en était que pire. Mais il ne s'autorisa pas de cri, toujours pas. Oh non, il ne fallait pas leur donner la victoire trop vite. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une cause perdue, une bataille où il était déjà vaincu. Mais il garderait la tête haute le plus longtemps possible.

« Alors ? Tu fais moins l'malin déjà hein ? »

Drago tâtonna à la recherche de sa canne, la trouva et se releva. Il savait où se trouvait l'autre. Il le savait. Il cracha au visage du garçon avec rage. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus, mais le symbole était là. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis sa canne lui fut arrachée des mains. Ce fut une pluie de coups qui l'abattirent au sol. Puis, recroquevillé sur le dallage, il subit une suite de sortilèges plus ou moins douloureux et d'un échantillonnage de maléfices de magie noire assez intéressants comme le maléfice Folle-furieuse. Il se jeta contre le mur sous l'emprise du maléfice et se roula par terre en hurlant. Chaque parcelle de son corps le lançait et il sentait du sang qui coulait d'une plaie au front et de sa lèvre fendue.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, les trois molosses lâchèrent leur proie. Ils avaient peut-être envie de dormir et puis en plus ils avaient eu une journée crevante alors que voulez-vous ? Il fallait bien qu'ils aillent se reposer du sommeil du juste à un moment non ? Ils partirent donc, laissant Drago à terre. Son corps criait de douleur, son esprit hurlait à la vengeance et son cœur se renfermait dans son amour-propre en béton armé. Un sourire étira ses traits meurtris. Ces imbéciles s'amusaient tellement qu'ils avaient trahit leurs identités. C'était le grand frère de Jonas Thompson et ses acolytes.

Vengeance cria le corps. Douleur murmura le cœur.

……

Drago ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour retourner dans la Salle Commune. Sa canne s'était brisée à force de se faire frapper avec dans le dos. Les morceaux à la main, il s'était lentement dirigé dans le dernier couloir avant les quartiers de Serpentard. Mais à la souffrance physique vint vite s'ajouter le poids de ce cuisant échec. Une rébellion au sein de sa Maison. Ils allaient payer le prix fort. Son nom lui avait dès le début été utile pour asseoir son pouvoir alors qu'il était encore en deuxième année. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même. Sur lui, sur ses blessures, sur son orgueil meurtri, sur la solitude du sommet de sa montagne de fierté.

Il était très tard lorsqu'il atteignit son dortoir. A peine fut-il rentré que des exclamations furent poussées. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de son visage. Par chance la Salle Commune était déserte. Mais maintenant il devrait faire face aux questions incessantes de Blaise, aux grognements approbateurs de Vincent et Gregory et au silence attentif de Cepheus Nott. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Qu'on s'occupe de lui. Pourtant ça lui aurait fait du bien mais il ne supportait pas ces attentions angoissées. La simple impression que tout n'était qu'hypocrisie.

Paranoïa le retour.

« Putain Drake ! Mais t'es allé t'fout' où pour êt' dans c't'état ? » Zabini. C'était bien son franc-parler ça. « Atta mec, pose toi là. J'vais chercher d'quoi t'soigner. La vache… »

Zabini était sûrement le seul à vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui. Ou plutôt se préoccuper de lui, on ne s'inquiète jamais de personne à Serpentard à votre avis pourquoi laissait-on seuls les malheureux couverts d'égratignures revenus de la Forêt Interdite ? Chacun se mêle de ses affaires, l'enfer c'est les autres, charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même et bonsoir chez vous. Drago marcha jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit non sans avoir trébuché dans un quelconque vêtement de l'un de ses camarades. Des pas revenant de la petite salle de bains attenante au dortoir se rapprochèrent. Un froissement de vêtements et un marmonnement inaudible. Soudain sa blessure au front le piqua comme Blaise appliquait un liquide frais dessus.

« Raconte.

Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

En réponse il se reçut une claque sur la tête qui n'était pas là pour diminuer sa migraine grandissante. Il gémit de douleur.

« Alors ? Dans quelle nid de Chimère es-tu encore allé t'fourrer ?

… » Un autre coup au crâne. « Blaise arrête !

T'as les nerfs en pelote mec.

…

Drake vas-y, si tu veux qu'on t'aide à foutre la pâtée aux connards qui t'ont agressé, faudrait p't'êt' que tu mouftes…

Tomas Thompson, Grey O'Melveny, Gus Callaway. »

Blaise rajouta un peu plus de ce liquide froid contre sa tempe puis sur sa lèvre. En même temps qu'il soignait la lèvre du blond, il entama à nouveau la conversation.

« T'as bobo ailleurs ? Et comment tu comptes les remettre à leur place ?

Mes côtes me font mal. Je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant… Quelque chose d'humiliant. En public bien sûr…

Aha… Enlève ton haut s'teuplait… »

Drago s'exécuta. Quelle chance d'avoir un ami qui se destinait à devenir Médicomage. Il frissonna au contact de la main de Blaise avec son torse. Frisson qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. A plusieurs reprises il se crispa. Le fait qu'il détestait qu'on le touche accentuait ses réactions.

« Okéééé… Bon, quess tu sens quand j'te fais ça ? » Il toucha un point entre ses côtes.

« Argh, putain mais Zabini je suis pas maso ! Ca fait mal !

J'm'en doutais… Bon ben pour ton plus grand bonheur je t'annonce que t'as une côte de fêlée… Donc pas d'mouv'ments brusques, pig ? T'as mal aut'part ? On pourrais les met'dans la Grande Salle ou dans le Hall…

J'ai mon épaule qui me lance. Dans le Hall c'est une bonne idée…

Il faudrait se débrouiller pour qu'ils restent toute une nuit dans le Hall… » Proposa Goyle. « Comme ça Peeves pourra fignoler le boulot après nous…

Bonne idée Greg. Drago, ton épaule est toute tordue…

Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Est-ce que ça a fait crac à un moment ?

Il n'y a pas que mon épaule qui a fait crac, crois-moi. »

Drago se redressa alors qu'il se faisait examiner. Rester digne et stoïque. Surtout avec ce qu'il sentait qui allait arriver. Il le sentait gros comme un Quintaped dans une boutique de bibelots en porcelaine de Chine.

« Serre les dents. »

Il les serra mais ne pu empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Un craquement sinistre et son bras était d'aplomb. Ses muscles se crispèrent et il eut subitement envie de vomir. Le bruit de son épaule remise en place ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. Migraine toujours. Et les coups qu'il avait reçu au ventre se rappelèrent violemment à lui. Il se leva brusquement de sa place sur le matelas et se précipita tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain. A l'aveuglette il trouva les toilettes et rendit tout son dîner dans la cuvette. En arrière fond, il entendait Nott demander si c'était normal à Zabini et celui-ci répondit que ça pouvait arriver, et puis dans son cas en plus, c'est plutôt incroyable qu'il ait pas tout gerbé avant. Le goût amer de la défaite fit un retour en force et l'obligea à rendre un peu plus de bile dans la cuvette.

Les mains tremblantes il tira la chasse d'eau et se releva en ignorant les derniers spasmes de son estomac maltraité. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et chercha à ouvrir l'eau. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses doigts semblaient pris de soudaines crampes. Des sueurs froides collaient des mèches éparses à ses tempes. Finalement il parvint à ouvrir l'eau à fond. Il se rinça la bouche autant qu'il pu, effaçant le dégoût, effaçant la défaite.

……

Drago rumina un plan de vengeance toute la nuit, cherchant à faire dans l'original, dans le blessant. Il fallait qu'ils souffrent moralement au moins deux fois plus que ce qu'il avait lui-même supporté. Il fallait qu'il leur montre ce qu'un Malefoy avait de potentiel. Il n'était plus un nom. Il était une réputation.

De l'autre côté de l'école, Harry se réveilla en grognant. Il sentait la douleur vive de sa jambe et sa cicatrice était brûlante. Il avait encore une fois fais un rêve. Le Lord était mécontent. Il voulait la mort de quelqu'un. De plusieurs personnes. Soupirant, Harry se retourna dans son lit, fit le vide dans son esprit et se rendormit paisiblement, oublieux de sa blessure.

……

[Le bobo du serpent]

Drago : Je me suis fait taper… C'est une honte !!

Yuki : Roh ça va hein… C'était light l !

Harry : Personnellement, sans vouloir trop m'immiscer dans la conversation, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit très light pour lui…

Mnémo : Sa vie n'est qu'une longue vallée de douleurs…

Drago : == C'est sympathique, tout d'un coup je suis rassuré.

Le petit bouton placé en bas de page est très utile, si si ! Cliquez, vous verrez ! Flames et critiques sont acceptées.


	6. Umstürzlerisch

_J'ai toujours trouvé que l'opinion de JKR sur Pansy Parkinson était très tranchée. Je me suis demandé si elle n'était pas finalement moins bête que l'on pouvait penser, après tout, HP est raconté d'un point de vue plutôt Gryffondor… Et reconnaissons aux Gryffondor le beau défaut d'être très… subjectifs quand ils le veulent._

_Alors voilà, ici Pansy ne joue pas que la potiche de service et faire-valoir de notre grand maître Drago Malefoy-sama._

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, juste la confirmation que les Serpentards ne sont pas des enfants de chœurs._

**Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews mais… malheureusement c'est ça ou bien pas de chapitre avant la fin de la semaine… Also je me disais… Ben je remercie : **Onarluca, Onna Heera (pour moi, plus on abîme un perso, plus on l'aime… c'est bizarre non ?), Yami Aku (je t'aime), YunaFab (on les voit pas ensemble pour l'instant… mais ils vont bien devoir se rapprocher par la force des choses !), Zazan (o), Paprika star, topcerise (j'espère avoir encore de tes critiques pour améliorer cette fic), kamy, Christine (merci pour les titres en allemand me prosterne à tes pieds je ne suis pas digne de faire cette langue vivante), Blue Hélios, lyly et Syl2sy.

_Je vous adore tous (toutes) alors voilà, désolée pour le retard !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Aveuglément **_

_Umstürzlerisch._

_(Subversif)_

Le lendemain était encore un jour de pluie. Dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors, un réveil matin sonna avant d'être écrasé par un poing rageur. Un ciel de traîne accueillit les yeux bouffis de sommeil des garçons du dortoir d'Harry. Le soleil ne montrait pas sa face timide et se cachait derrière des nuages gris et uniformes. Une sorte de clarté diffuse remplaçait la luminosité de la veille. Harry se mit sur le dos, à côté de lui, Ron se retourna et se rendormit. Trevor le crapaud éructa un de ses croassements étranglés en sortant du tiroir de la table de nuit de Neville. Le réveil se reconstruisit, marcha jusqu'à l'oreiller de Seamus et sonna à nouveau. Le bruit strident réveilla les endormis et progressivement, les cinq Gryffondors se levèrent.

Lentement, chacun se prépara, peinant plus ou moins à trouver ses affaires. Mais après un bonne petite douche, Ron et Harry avaient presque retrouvé leur entrain habituel. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bon petit-déjeuner pour se caler et tout serait impeccable. Harry prit sa baguette et sous l'œil inquiet de Ron, boita jusqu'au tableau ferant la Salle Commune. Le rouquin secoua la tête, demain il y aurait entraînement et on verrait ce qui se passera. Malgré la mauvaise volonté d'Harry, Ron se vit bien obligé de l'aider à certains moments. L'escalier du couloir de Manékatz le Voleur, bien qu'étant un raccourci facile normalement, se révéla trop dangereux à franchir à cause de l'escalier trois fois plus raide que la moyenne. Les marches était beaucoup trop étroites pour permettre à Harry de descendre l'escalier sans tomber.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle, bondée à cette heure. La table des Serpentards était étrangement vide, seuls deux ou trois élèves mangeaient à leur table alors que les Poufsouffles étaient presque tous présents. Harry et Ron repérèrent Hermione qui mangeait ses œufs au bacon à l'autre bout de la table en lisant un livre épais relié en cuir. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir à leur place et de manger eux aussi leurs œufs au bacon. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvaient bien faire tout les Serpentards ce matin. Le petit-déjeuner c'était sacré, et cela pour toutes les Maisons, quel plan foireux allaient bien pouvoir encore inventer ces crétins ?

« - Dites, à votre avis, ils sont où les Serpentards ? » Demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation en fixant la place que Malefoy utilisait régulièrement.

Même lui n'était pas là. Mais après tout, il semblait que le blond soit un lève tôt, il ne le voyait quasiment jamais le matin.

« - En fait, beaucoup on mangé très tôt ce matin… On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. » Ajouta Hermione en baissant la voix comme si c'était une rumeur ou un secret. « En fait ce que je crois c'est que la lutte de pouvoir chez les Serpentards se précise de plus en plus…

- Herm'. Tu sais, je crois que tu traîne trop avec Ginny…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ron ?

- Ben… C'est pas une critique mais… Enfin voilà, c'est bizarre comment tu te mets à faire la colporteuse de ragots et… »

Ron continua sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle Harry lui donnait de frénétiques coups de coude. Comme il était prévisible, Hermione le prit **très** mal et la dispute débuta. Harry poussa un long soupir las et continua à manger en se cachant derrière le pot de confiture. Il valait mieux qu'Hermione ne lui demande pas son avis ou s'en serait finit de lui. Une pensée traversa son esprit. La révolte au sein de la Maison du serpent était amorcée. Malefoy allait avoir du mal à se maintenir en place.

Au même instant, assis comme dans un trône dans son fauteuil de cuir vert tourné vers la cheminée, Drago Malefoy pensa la même chose.

===:::::::::===

Calmement, Drago commença à préparer ses affaires pour les cours qui allaient bientôt débuter. La seule difficulté de cette journée serait sûrement les deux premières heures du matin, en Sortilèges. Comment allait-il faire ? Encore et toujours cette même question. Il ne pourrait pas observer le mouvement de la baguette, il faudrait se faire guider par une autre personne. Et dire qu'il détestait se faire toucher. Le contact de sa peau contre une autre le révulsait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Question psychologique trop profonde et hors sujet pour ses petites préoccupations actuelles.

Mis à part ce cours de Sortilèges, aujourd'hui serait un jour ennuyeux. Peut-être que l'Etude des Runes différera un peu de l'habitude mais mis à part cela… Il pourrait dormir en attendant que sa plume copie pour lui. Se laisser bercer par le ronronnement de la voix de Binns. Ou bien en profiter pour tenter tant bien que mal de compléter son devoir de Métamorphose ainsi que d'aider Crabbe et Goyle. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes mais la Métamorphose, ça ne leur réussissait vraiment pas. C'était à se demander pourquoi donc MacGonagall avait bien pu les accepter dans sa classe.

Drago prit son livre de sortilèges avancés et le mit dans son sac qu'il referma soigneusement, puis sortit du dortoir. Il gravit la volée de marche menant à la Salle Commune et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil en attendant que Zabini revienne de son petit-déjeuner tardif. En ce jour, les Serpentard s'étaient levé tôt. Drago avait pu s'en apercevoir. Le va et vient, les chuchotis des élèves l'avait mis sur les nerfs. A plus d'une reprise il avait faillit craquer et lancer des maléfices à tout va, comme lorsqu'il était devenu dingue hystérique à l'infirmerie.

Cette colère incontrôlable le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne plus pouvoir se calmer. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il ne se possédait plus totalement lui-même. Les autres, ces simples mortels, ils réussissaient à lui enlever la maîtrise de soi. Que d'années d'enseignement gâchées. Son père lui aura appris tout cela en vain. S'il ne savait plus rester lui-même, stoïque, face à n'importe quelle situation désormais, qu'allait-il devenir ? Une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Ce n'était pas possible de tomber si bas, non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant que tout le monde complotait contre lui. Tous. Ils étaient tous contre lui.

« - Drago ! »

Drago voulu se retourner vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé mais sentit tout son air fuir ses poumons et eut soudain un vertige. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et il mit quelques secondes à faire le point et répondre à la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« - Oui ? Qui est-ce ? » C'était une fille sûrement. S'il ne se trompait pas alors… « Pansy ?

- Oui c'est moi »

Il sentit une main caresser la sienne qui reposait sur l'accoudoir. Evitant vivement un contact plus prolongé, il retira sa main et entendit Pansy s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. Il pouvait sentir son parfum lui picotant les narines. Elle mettait le même que lorsqu'ils étaient allés au bal de Noël ensemble en quatrième année. Il s'en rappelait si bien. Elle avait été la première fille qui passait par là, il l'avait choisie. Elle était bien faite mais elle n'était pas à son goût. En fait aucune fille jusque là n'avait réussi à monter dans l'estime de Drago. Jamais satisfaisantes. Ainsi, quand elle lui demanda s'il voulait sortir avec elle, il avait refusé tout net sur un ton tranchant. Elle avait haussé les épaules et répondu d'un ton badin qu'il était le premier garçon à ne pas ressentir les effets du philtre d'amour qu'elle mettait comme parfum.

Cette fille était un cas intéressant de bimbo serpentardesque.

« - Drago, tu es conscient de ce qui se passe ?

- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? Je suis aveugle mais ni sourd ni débile.

- Oui, je sais… Il faut très vite que tu redresses la situation.

- … » Cela ne valait pas la peine de répondre.

« - Je me fais juste du souci pour toi. »

Mauvaise réponse. Il se leva en empoignant son sac et partit. Il faudrait qu'il redemande une canne à madame Pomfresh. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à la réparer bien qu'elle n'ait été brisée qu'en deux morceaux lors de la bagarre. Il devait y avoir un Sortilège d'orientation dessus, il se sentait un peu plus perdu que d'habitude sans elle. Cette chose était bien plus utile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il eut du mal à atteindre la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se prit un mur en pleine figure. C'était pas normal, il venait d'ouvrir la porte pourtant.

« - Hey, Drake ! T'en vas pas tout d'suite ! J'vais chercher mes affaires et on mets les bouts, okay ? »

Il acquiesça. Il était rentré dans Blaise sans même se rendre compte que l'autre était là. Il avait la subite envie de se défoncer le crâne contre un mur. Des envies de suicide. Des envies de meurtre. Blaise revint très vite et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la Salle Commune. Drago le suivit en prenant bien garde à marcher posément et sans trébucher.

« - J'sais que tu me le demand'ras pas mais… J'veux bien êt' ton partenaire pour le cours de Sortilèges. T'auras qu'à me dire c'qui faut faire et tout baigne, okay ?

- Hm.

- Nan passque j'sais bien moi qu'avec ton foutu orgueil tu voudrais même pas demander une plume de rechange à Sally-Anne.

- Hm.

- Eh ben, t'es pas causant. Ca va pas ? C'est tes côtes qui t'font mal ?

- Non, laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'un peu de silence. »

Blaise se tu immédiatement, sachant bien qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler plus de cette histoire. Drago avait décidé de broyer du noir, c'était son choix. Il rentrèrent dans la salle de Sortilèges en silence alors que Flitwick annonçait le début du cours.

===:::::::::===

Drago n'eut l'occasion de se reposer qu'en Etude des moldus. Le cours de Sortilèges s'était révélé être d'une difficulté immense. Le sort de Confusion l'intéressait au plus haut point alors il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas l'apprendre. Pourtant il ne voulait pas non plus que Blaise lui prenne le poignet et guide sa main pour jeter le sort. Il avait dû se débrouiller avec les explications compliqués du professeur et de son partenaire. De plus il ne pouvait pas savoir si son lapin était confus ou pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Blaise pour un renseignement aussi insignifiant que l'état de santé mentale d'un lapin, mais… Enfin,là n'était pas le problème. Il avait réussit semble-t-il à lancer le sort correctement ou à peu près.

Puis il avait fallut enchaîner avec une heure à la bibliothèque pour terminer le devoir de Métamorphose demandé par MacGonagall. C'était d'autant plus fatiguant que Crabbe et Goyle n'y comprenaient rien. Il avait dû leur expliquer et ré expliquer inlassablement pourquoi les transformations entre deux espèces animales se révélaient plus ardues que celles d'objet inanimé à animal. La réorganisation des organes, la modification de l'encéphale beaucoup plus dur que de faire sortir un chien d'un caillou. Il est plus facile de créer que de modifier. Mais ce simple concept semblait largement au-dessus des capacités mentales de Vincent et de Gregory.

Mais maintenant, Drago pouvait profiter pleinement de son heure d'Etude des moldus pour dormir. La simple idée de gâcher du parchemin pour ces sous-êtres lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Malheureusement, cette matière était requise et il devrait supporter la voix aiguë et légèrement nasillarde de madame Gladys jusqu'à ses ASPICs. Ensuite adieu Gladys, adieu Poudlard, le monde serait à lui et le compte en banque de son père aussi. Il partirait, verrait du monde, peut-être inviterait sa mère à quelques réceptions d'ambassadeurs étrangers. Il rétablirait le nom de son père… Mais il partirait de ce pays pourri. Il montrerait au monde que l'emprisonnement de son père n'était pas la fin des Malefoy. Son père serait fier de lui du fond de sa geôle.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'atteindrait pas. Il n'avait rien à faire de donner du pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre. Le pouvoir était sien, il serait seul à se l'acquérir. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer se traînant dans la poussière pour embrasser le rebord d'une robe tachée de sang. Non, il était au-dessus de cela, bien au-dessus, bien meilleur. C'était méprisable.

Et son père l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas une erreur de parcours, c'était un choix de la part de son paternel. Alors il serait différent en ce point.

Alors que madame Gladys continuait de déblatérer son cours à propos du mysticisme chez les moldus, Drago sombra dans le sommeil.

===:::::::::===

« - Non, là il abuse !

- Vraiment Ron ? En quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, voix de la raison.

« - Nous donner un devoir pareil ! Trente centimètres de parchemin…

- On a toujours eut des devoirs…

- … Les législations et leur influence sur la hiérarchie chez les trolls !

- C'est normal Ron.

- C'est injuste ! Affreux ! Innommable ! »

Hermione soupira bruyamment en se bouchant les oreilles. Partit comme il était, le roux n'en aurait pas terminé avant qu'ils atteignent la Grande Salle. Harry sourit. Le fait qu'il fallait qu'il travaille l'Histoire de la Magie pour devenir Auror avait été une pilule difficile à avaler pour Ron. Pour Harry aussi, mais passé le choc premier, il avait accepté son destin avec résignation. Par contre le rouquin, lui, ne pouvait même plus voir son livre d'Histoire sans hurler à l'injuste traîtrise du programme d'éducation.

« - Et puis d'abords, pourquoi on étudie cette matière ? Hein ? C'est pas comme si ça nous était vraiment utile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un point pour toi Ron.

- Réfléchissez les garçons ! C'est pour avoir une idée des accords politiques et de la situation réglementaire actuelle et passée. C'est une sorte de culture générale indispensable.

- Un point pour Hermione.

- Tu la soutiens toi ? »

Harry pressa un peu plus le pas. Il n'aurait pas dû montrer quelle était son opinion. Prendre part lors d'une discussion entre Hermione et Ron relevait du suicide. Il ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle et se dirigea, toujours avec une distance de précaution entre lui et ses deux amis, vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'assit et commença à ses servir alors que Ron se lançait dans une critique virulente des programmes en prenant une ration énorme de frites.

Harry fit le tour de la salle des yeux, cherchant à voir si les Serpentards avaient enfin décidé de manger à une heure normale contrairement à ce matin. Il semblait que la plupart des élèves à partir de la cinquième année n'étaient pas présents. Les jeunes Serpentard discutaient vraisemblablement de sujets assez controversés entre eux, vu les réactions virulentes de certains d'entre eux. Puis les yeux de Harry se posèrent finalement sur Malefoy. Il était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, comme à son habitude. Zabini traînait avec lui aussi et Parkinson vint les rejoindre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Drago et la laissa glisser le long de son cou avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry ne rata pas le frisson et la moue dégoûtée du blond.

Peut-être celui-ci avait-il sentit ce picotement caractéristique de quand une personne vous fixe intensément du regard. Ou bien voulait-il seulement balayer la salle de ses yeux. Il avait beau être aveugle, son regard gardait encore une intensité particulière qui faisait taire les premières années et ramper les septièmes. Qui faisait jaser les filles et se taire les garçons. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Il ne le fixait pas, ne voyait pas à travers lui. Il ne le voyait pas. Mais soudain sa jambe lui fit un mal déchirant. Si Harry ne cria pas, c'était parce qu'il n'était que trop habitué à la douleur de sa cicatrice.

Harry se désintéressa totalement de la conversation envenimée d'Hermione et Ron et de son repas. Il vit Malefoy prononcer deux ou trois mots et soudain tout ceux à ses côtés devinrent silencieux. Le blond recommença à parler mais en s'étant penché vers ses acolytes comme complotant.

« - Ron. As-tu toujours les Oreilles à Rallonge ?

- … les trolls sont d'un ridicule… Quoi ?! » Demanda Ron en pleine défense de son point de vue.

« - As-tu encore tes Oreilles à Rallonge ?

- Heu, oui… Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. » Le brun continua de fixer les comploteurs. « Tu peux me les prêter maintenant, s'il te plait ?

- Ben… Ouais… »

Le roux sortit une mince corde couleur chair de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci mit discrètement la fausse oreille dans la sienne et attendit que l'espèce de corde s'allonge jusqu'à où étaient assis les Serpentards. Pendant le processus, Nott rejoignit le petit groupe. Drago eut l'air ennuyé et la moue de dégoût revint en force pour être très vite éclipsée par son air concentré. Il se remit à raconter la quelconque histoire qui passionnait tant ses congénères et piquait la curiosité d'Harry. Ron et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent et Ron tendit une Oreille à Rallonge à Hermione d'un air contrit tout en insérant la sienne dans son oreille.

Harry parvint enfin à capturer quelques bribes de conversation.

« - … sort qui n'est pas spécialement autorisé vu que c'est de la magie noire, mais qui s'en soucie ? » La voix traînante de Malefoy résonna dans ses oreilles comme s'il était en train de lui téléphoner de l'autre bout de la Terre. « De plus, combiné avec le sort que l'on a appris aujourd'hui, cela devrait marcher à merveille.

- Atta, mec. J'vais rester modeste pour une fois et t'dire franchement : le sort de Confusion, on l'maîtrise pas ! » S'exclama Zabini.

« - Tu ne me suis pas Blaise ? » Demanda Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse rappelant étrangement celle de Rogue lorsqu'il annonçait à Harry qu'il avait eu un D. Encore. « Moins on maîtrisera ce sortilège, plus il aura d'impact sur eux. Les sorts ratés ont cette fâcheuse tendance à faire des dommages collatéraux bizarres…

- Alors vous voulez vraiment les punir ?

- Voyons Cepheus, ne fait pas le crétin ! Tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour cultiver des pâquerettes. » Dit la voix aiguë et sèche de Pansy Parkinson. On sentait l'impatience dans son ton. « Que fais-tu ici sinon ?

- Pardon.

- Parfois il m'arrive de me demander à quoi le Choixpeau pensait quand il t'a envoyé dans cette Maison. » Ajouta Malefoy pour marquer le coup. « Bien, toujours est-il que le tout est organisé. Un mot leur sera envoyé demain matin pour leur dire que je souhaite les défier le soir même dans le Hall… Bêtes comme ils sont, ils mordront à l'hameçon. A pleine dents ! »

Le blond éclata d'un rire mesquin. De sa place Harry ne pouvait voir Zabini qui lui tournait le dos, mais en tout cas, Parkinson semblait ravie au plus haut point. Quelque chose dans le regard de Nott lui dit que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait à sa place parmi les conjurés.

===:::::::::===

[La conjuration de Catilina]

Drago : . C'est super je redeviens méchant !

Nott : J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'en veut.

Yuki lève la main

Mnémo lève la main

Nott : Poooouuuurquoooooooiiiii ?!! voix larmoyante

Yuki : Il me fallait un salaud qui commence à poignarder Drake dans le dos.

Drago : ¬¬ Merci, tu me rassures énormément.

Mnémo . Toooooooooooouuuuuut va bien, l'inspiiiii me vient….

Drago : xx merde de merde de merde.


	7. Mein Schmerzenschrei

_Alors voilà, vous le vouliez tous, Drago s'est vengé. Cool non ? Je ne sais pas si tout le monde verra ce que ce châtiment a d'humiliant pour un Serpentard… Disons qu'on m'a très (trop) souvent dit que je raisonnais comme une Serpentard ce qui montre combien ils sont tordus…_

_Bref !_

_Ceci n'est bien sûr que le début de leur punition aux pauvres bougres._

_Et puis celui ou celle qui me trouve pourquoi Harry a mal dès que Malefoy le regarde (façon de parler), que cette personne me prévienne ! Vous y gagnez rien, juste le fait de savoir que vous avez une bonne dose d'intuition.'o'_

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que c'est toujours avec joie que tu liras ce nouveau chapitre !

**Zazan : **NOONN !! Pitié, pas la forêt, s'il te plait ! La pauvre elle souffre ! C'est pas juste… méchante… n'empêche que… Arg ! C'est pas sympa de m'imposer un tel chantage… Arrête de la brûler !!... Bon… voilà le new chapitre… Alors, tu TOUCHES pas ! Non ! Touche pas au lance-flamme ! NON ! Pas le napalm… merci

**Paprika Star :** En effet il devrait mieux surveiller ses arrières.. Mais bon, Drake se fait encore des tas d'illusions sur son autorité auprès des Serpentards. Enfin, voilà sa vengeance, première partie. J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres… Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus sanglant… Tu me diras hein ? Et puis je pourrais justifier le fait que ça paraisse un peu light au premier abord…

être que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de plus sanglant… Tu me diras hein ? Et puis je pourrais justifier le fait que ça paraisse un peu light au premier abord…

**Yami Aku :** Ben voilà, Ramassage de gueule première partie enclenchée ! Petite sadique va… o Vive moi et mon sens de la torture tordue et pas commune…

**Kaoro :** =rougit= Merci, c'est trop gentil… Tu es convaincue qu'il est gentil dans le fond notre chtit Drago ? En tout cas là… Hem… Il souffre beaucoup le pôôôôôvre petit… Mwahahahah. Hem, on se calme…

**YunaFab :** Yuna… ma chère petite (ou grande, ça se trouve tu es mon aînée) YunaFab… Tu sais que tu as une bête d'intuition ? Bravo ! Félicitations à toi, tu es sur la bonne voie… Je te le dis… ce chapitre montre avec un peu plus d'ampleur le phénomène… Si tu trouve la véritable nature du lien qui les unis alors… alors… ben je sais pas… tu pourras me demander un one-shot, un dessin… Une carte d'anniversaire chantée (comme dans Charlie's Angels, avec la chanson bavaroise et tout). Bref… Merci de tes compliments et… bonne chance pour trouver !

**Syl2Sy :** Mes fins de chap arrivent trop vite ? =aie aie aie…= mais euh… peut-être que c'est le point de vue lecteur parce que… moi personnellement quand j'écris, disons que quand je commence un chapitre, j'en voit rarement le bout… Mais c'est un gentil compliment, ça veut dire que tu t'ennuies pas à lire ! =conteeenteuh=

_Bonne lecture !_ _**Aveuglément **_

_Mein Schmerzenschrei._

_(Mon cri de douleur)_

Il faisait bien sombre dans le Hall de l'école de Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et Peeves était occupé à allumer feux de joie sur feux de joie dans un couloir du quatrième étage. Les fantômes s'étaient réunis dans les sous-sols humides, glacés et inhabitables de l'école pour l'anniversaire de mort du Moine Gras. Le peu de professeurs patrouillant dans les couloirs se souciaient d'endroits plus fréquentés que le Hall, comme la salle de bain des Préfets, plus souvent utilisée par des élèves avides d'un bain de minuit avec une conquête que par les Préfets eux-mêmes. Quelques billes colorées de rouge et d'autres colorées de jaune remontèrent dans les sabliers de points de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Les baigneurs avaient été prit sur le fait visiblement.

Dans le silence et la tranquillité du lieu, des claquements secs résonnèrent. Ils provenaient des cachots. Seules deux personnes pouvaient émettre un tel son alors qu'elles se déplaçaient. Maugrey Fol Œil avec sa jambe de bois sculptée n'était pas actuellement en poste, aussi ce ne pouvait être que la seconde personne. Drago Malefoy émergea de l'ombre du couloir des cachots, sa canne toute nouvelle à la main. Derrière lui surgirent cinq autres silhouettes. Pansy Parkinson avait l'air heureux des enfants à qui on a promis un bonbon s'ils faisaient un beau dessin. Blaise Zabini avait sa baguette sortie et la faisait tourner négligemment entre ses doigts avec un sourire appréciateur vers le Hall. Comme s'il voyait cette salle sous un jour nouveau. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe suivaient, faisant rouler leurs mécaniques, voulant se prouver qu'ils avaient une utilité quelconque dans cette expédition. Bien dernier arrivait Cepheus Nott. Il avait le teint pâle et tremblait légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à enfreindre le règlement, il préférait rester une ombre parmi les ombres, un individu fondu dans la masse et assurément ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir-là allait définitivement le marquer. Il ne pourrait plus prétendre être un banal élève après s'être joint à Malefoy pour un raid nocturne.

Il n'aurait pas dû passer près d'eux, il aurait dû s'asseoir et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Comme ça il n'aurait pas eu à les rejoindre par la force des choses et de la peur d'être considéré comme un dégénéré. Il ne faisait pas bon rentrer dans le moule de l'élève discret lorsqu'on était à Serpentard. Dans un soupir résigné il s'était dit que cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre avec le blond dans son dortoir. Son destin avait prit un mauvais tournant.

« - Parfait. » Déclara lentement Drago. « Cachez-vous à proximité. Si un seul d'entre vous sort avant que je ne vous en fasse le signe, il subira ma colère. Dès que je ferai tomber ma canne, vous sortez. Compris ? »

Chacun hocha la tête. Drago prit ce silence comme une approbation et entendit ses camarades s'en aller discrètement. Il tapota sa montre à son poignet droit et celle-ci annonça d'une voix sifflante qu'il était minuit moins le quart. Pile. Drago se tenait droit au milieu du Hall les trois autres benêts allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'attendit pas beaucoup plus de temps. Un rire gras sonna l'arrivée des trois Serpentards. Des pas sonores, un raclement de gorge. L'un des trois émit un rot bruyant, déclanchant les rires bêtes de ses congénères. Et la conversation joyeuse tourna cours.

« - Aaaaah, Malefoy. Alors, pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?

- Pour assouvir mon besoin de vengeance. »

Il les entendit se déplacer le plus furtivement qu'il était possible pour la masse de muscles – ou de graisse, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? – qu'ils possédaient. Il sentit un doux picotement dans sa nuque. Quelqu'un l'observait derrière lui. Alors qu'il se faisait encercler, trois autres personnes s'invitèrent. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, cachés sous la cape d'Invisibilité contemplaient le spectacle, abasourdis, depuis le haut des grands escaliers de marbre. Malefoy s'était fait entourer par trois lourdauds aux intentions visiblement peu recommandables. Mais le blond restait d'un calme olympien, son visage arborant une expression fermée.

« - Te venger ? Dans l'état où t'es ? Tu divagues.

- Non.

- Alors c'est peut-être le balai en explosant qui t'a fait péter un boulon… » Proposa le garçon derrière Malefoy.

« - Non plus.

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas très bien la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. » Répliqua vivement un brun, positionné du côté des escaliers. Le calme de Drago lui portait sur les nerfs. « Tu es…

- Encerclé par une bande de crétins finis. » Le coupa Drago. Il leva lentement le bras dans lequel il tenait sa canne. « Je suis aveugle et terriblement frustré et en colère. Mes côtes me font encore mal de vos coups et ma mâchoire est douloureuse. Je porte dans mon cœur une fureur certaine envers le monde entier et… » Son bras était maintenant horizontal et il tenait à peine sa canne, comme s'il allait la lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. « Plus particulièrement vous. Votre amour-propre tient au bout de mon bras.

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

- Que le spectacle commence !! »

Le blond laissa tomber sa canne au sol et immédiatement cinq personnes sortirent des ombres du Hall. Surpris, les trois compères ne purent réagir tout de suite lorsque Crabbe et Goyle leur tombèrent dessus à bras raccourcis. Blaise envoya l'un d'eux au sol d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac puis lui jeta un Impedimenta. L'opération fut répétée par Crabbe et Goyle pour leur victime personnelle et Cepheus envoya un sort d'Incapacité vers le dernier larron. Les trois bougeaient au ralentit et se tordaient de douleur très lentement.

« - Oh comme je savoure cet instant Tomas. Tu as apprécié de m'humilier pour ce que j'avais fait à ton frère ? Moi je savoure chaque seconde de ces instants passés en ta compagnie ainsi que celle de Grey et Gus… Oh mais n'espère pas t'en sortir avec un simple coup dans le ventre… » Drago lança un coup de pied dans la direction de Tomas et l'atteignit dans la poitrine, en riant aux éclats. « Pansy, Blaise, sortez vos baguettes et pointez-les… » Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis sourit. « Au milieu de leur front. Bien au milieu. »

Il s'accroupit et mit ses mains en avant pour atteindre le visage de sa future victime. Il passa délicatement ses doigts fins et manucurés sur les trais grossiers de Tomas Thompson. Puis, ayant localisé le milieu du front, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa dessus en murmurant pour lui-même ''là où cela fait le plus d'effet''.

« - A trois, chers amis… Un… » Il se releva, toujours pointant le front du garçon. « Deux… » Les trois brutes changèrent de couleur, Hermione étouffa une exclamation. « Trois ! _Delirium tremens, lacera mens _[1]!! »

Les trois incantations retentirent en même temps d'une même voix teintée de joie morbide et sadique. Des étincelles bleu sombre jaillirent de l'extrémité des baguettes et un vent frais vint balayer l'immense Hall. Pendant deux secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, rien ne se passa. Les trois musclors avaient cessé tout mouvement et leurs yeux s'étaient ouverts grands. Le sort d'Entrave fut retiré et chacun se vit jeter un sort de silence. Harry se demandait pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit soudain le brun, Grey il semblait, ouvrir la bouche et pousser un hurlement qui aurait dû être strident. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Les trois grands Serpentards tentèrent de s'échapper, de fuir une chose invisible à leurs yeux.

« - Cepheus, viens. » Ordonna Drago d'une voix autoritaire. Le garçon interpellé se rapprocha du blond. « Il y a des chandeliers en bronze accrochés au mur de droite si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou-oui. » A côté de lui, Pansy bougeait sa baguette de droite et de gauche, ce qui semblait effrayer énormément Gus Callaway. « Ils y sont…

- Accroche les. Utilise tout les sorts que tu veux, mais débrouille-toi pour qu'il y restent pendus et cela jusqu'à demain.

- Je… D'accord. »

Drago soupira d'aise. Les trois imbéciles devaient être en train de pisser dans leur froc, de voir leurs peurs en face, des cadavres, des zombis, des harpies. Ils étaient voués aux Erinyes. Les pauvres. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Pathétiques. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir les voir, admirer leur frayeur, leur effroi. Mais ce plaisir lui était refusé. Tout ça à cause de Potter, ce maudit Potter. Encore et toujours lui. S'il n'avait pas été aveugle, il ne se serait pas fait molester. Il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes. Il aurait pu admirer le spectacle. Mais il n'y aurait pas eu de spectacle. Tant pis. Il aurait pu, il aurait pu faire tant de choses. Si Potter…

En haut des escaliers, le brun se baissa brusquement et serra sa jambe très fort. Elle lui faisait mal. Elle le brûlait. Harry avait l'impression que sa cicatrice allait se rouvrir, il sentait sa peau qui se tirait sous ses doigts. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa jambe et se mordit la lèvre. Une larme de douleur coula le long de sa joue.

Drago sentit comme un écho à sa haine. Comme si son sentiment lui revenait vers le cœur. Comme si une paroi avait réfléchi sa rancœur, sa colère, sa tristesse, sa solitude, tout. Il tourna la tête.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu Malefoy qui fixait les escaliers. Qui fixait le haut des escaliers. Qui le fixait. Qui LE voyait.

« - Drago, c'est bon. » Annonça Nott.

Et le contact violent des prunelles glacées de Malefoy s'acheva. Harry le ressentit comme un vide gigantesque dans son ventre, comme un poids enlevé de son cœur. Il en était sûr, Drago l'avait VU. Comment ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, celui-ci avait dirigé son regard aveugle vers lui, il avait été le centre de l'attention de Malefoy.

« - Bien. Zabini, y a-t-il quelque chose en haut des escaliers ?

- Ben, nan, pourquoi ?

- Qui arrive à lancer le sort de Confusion ? » Demanda le blond, ignorant la question de son camarade.

« - J'y arrive, mais pas parfaitement. » Déclara Parkinson.

« - Tu l'sais d'jà, Drake.

- Je n'y arrive pas du tout.

- Très bien. Blaise, Pansy, où sont les trois résidus ? »

La blonde prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, légèrement et le rapprocha de l'endroit où étaient suspendus les trois garçons. Ils se débattaient et poussaient régulièrement leurs cris de peur, inaudibles. Les trois Serpentards de sixième année levèrent leurs baguettes de concert et assénèrent le coup de grâce. S'ils avaient été agités avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Gus se griffait le visage en poussant ses hurlements silencieux. Tomas tremblait comme une feuille et s'était entouré de ses bras en remuant les lèvres dans ce qui semblait être une litanie de mots sans suite. Grey, lui, avait mit ses mains devant lui, comme pour se cacher d'une image monstrueuse, se protéger d'un danger imminent et terrible, fatal, et battait frénétiquement des jambes en l'air. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités et leurs pupilles contractées à l'extrême.

« - Il ne faudra pas oublier un Œil de Lynx pour demain, ça vaudra le détour, j'en suis certain.

- Tu crois que Peeves va venir achever le travail ? » Minauda Pansy, pendue au bras de Drago. Il retira son bras rapidement.

« - Avec un peu d'chance, il va les peindre en rose fluo des pieds à la tête…

- Certes Blaise… Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais le sommeil se fait sentir. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la grasse matinée demain.

- Bah ! Callaway, O'Melveny et Thompson en rose fluo, ça vaut bien un samedi matin d'perdu… »

Les voix des cinq Serpentards se perdirent dans l'obscurité du sombre couloir des cachots. Cette nuit avait été définitivement une bonne nuit et Drago était persuadé qu'il allait faire de beaux rêves. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux en étaient moins sûrs. Juste avant de se mettre au lit, Ron dit tout bas à Harry pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs :

« - Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas des anges. Mais d'un côté je pensais que c'était un peu de la fanfaronnade, le renom de leur famille et qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de faire vomir une grenouille. Mais là… J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils prendraient autant de plaisir à torturer ces pauvres mecs… Tu trouves pas Harry ?

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. » Fit-il pensivement. « Bonne nuit Ron.

- 'nuit. »

Sous ses couvertures et ses draps frais, respirant l'odeur de jasmin de la lessive, Harry chercha à vider son esprit avant de dormir. C'était une entreprise bien difficile sachant que le rire hystérique de Malefoy résonnait incessamment dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux de la couleur de la Lune le fixant intensément comme s'il l'avait vraiment vu au travers de sa cécité. Sa jambe l'avait fait tellement souffrir à ce moment-là. Harry fut prit d'une soudaine curiosité et prit sa baguette. Il éclaira d'un Lumos son espace délimité pas les rideaux de baldaquin. Il prit ses lunettes et les mit avant de remonter précautionneusement la jambière de son pyjama. La jambe qui avait été blessée, dont la cicatrice avait disparut en principe. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, la pâte visqueuse et verte pâle avait eu l'effet escompté, sa blessure s'était envolée. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi un filet de sang s'écoulait de la cicatrice ? Pourquoi était-elle réapparue ?

Pourquoi ?

===:::::::::===

Pourquoi.

Le dos contre la tête de lit, Drago se demandait pourquoi il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le bois orné lui labourait le dos au travers de la chemise de son pyjama. Il retira son haut de pyjama et appuya son dos nu contre les ornements pointus du bois, trouvant un plaisir masochiste à se maltraiter le dos. Ca faisait mal. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, la colère était toujours là, au fond de son cœur, elle demandait des actes, une vengeance, de la violence, n'importe quoi qui la satisfasse. Il était la seule personne à portée. Il bascula la tête en arrière et se la frappa contre la pierre chauffée des murs. Ca faisait mal. Tellement mal. Il avait le contrôle de lui-même, il pouvait se torturer lui-même autant qu'il le voulait, autant que sa colère le demandait. Il le pouvait. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce que ses vertèbres lui fassent plus mal que son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse, jusqu'à saigner, jusqu'à mourir. Sa fierté n'en serait que plus forte.

Il se tuerait pour lui-même.

Il se tuerait pour revoir la lumière du jour.

===:::::::::===

[Bienvenue chez le marquis de Sade]

Harry : Ô.o

Yuki : °vv°

Drago : ¬.¬ Je suis maso…

Mnémo : x o x Ouiiiiiiiii…

Drago : C'est un nouveau développement de ton cerveau tordu ?

Yuki et Mnémo air extatique surdose de thé vert au citron : x o x Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Harry -s'échappe par une porte dérobée-

Drago : O JE VAIS COMMETTRE UN MEURTRE !!!!!

[1] : pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le bonheur immense de faire du latin, traduction !

Le **delirium tremens** c'est la folie furieuse et **lacera mens** c'est ma petite traduc' pour raison (ou esprit, mental) lacérée, déchirée.

Vala.

Si quelqu'un est un boss en latin et qu'il me corrige si j'ai fait une faute quelque part (c'est possible vu mon niveau) je ne lui en voudrai pas et lui enverrai des fleurs.

Passage obligatoire, vous ne pouvez pas fermer la fenêtre sans appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas, vous savez… Submit Review… Si si, j'vous jure, c'est le script qui est comme ça…


	8. Verbrechen und Strafe

_Coucou !_

_Et non, je ne suis pas morte !_

_Cette fic non plus, malgré le fait que je me suis rendu compte que je ne sais pas du tout où elle va…_

_Donc merci de vos reviews, de votre soutien et merci de suivre encore cette histoire bien que j'ai été absente pendant… au moins… des plombes._

_Pas de RAR pour cette fois-ci par contre, juste un GROS merci à tous =poutoux partout pour les lecteurs= et l'annonce que le rythme de publication risque d'être complètement aléatoire. Pas ralenti hein ! Aléatoire…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Aveuglément _**

_Verbrechen und Strafe._

_(crime et châtiment)_

Samedi matin, Harry se réveilla en même temps que le soleil. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir et pourtant il n'arrivait plus à retomber dans les limbes réconfortantes du sommeil. Par moment sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. De plus il avait fait un rêve où il était Voldemort. D'habitude il n'en faisait pas, ou plus. Depuis qu'il s'était remis plus sérieusement à l'Occlumencie, tout allait beaucoup mieux. Mais non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait le hanter. Il avait toujours trouvé ce genre de rêves très dérangeants. Avoir les émotions, le corps, la personnalité de son ennemi juré psychopathe n'avait rien de très agréable. Et puis ces derniers temps, il semblait que Voldemort jubile pour un rien. Tout allait selon son plan. Mais Harry savait que cela ne le concernait pas, que les projets pour lui avaient été remis à plus tard, qu'il y avait urgence. Une bonne dizaine de personnes allaient mourir. Son cœur rata un battement. Un sentiment de joie et de dégoût l'envahit en même temps. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide, qu'il se contrôle.

Après une demi-heure passée dans le fin fond de ses couvertures, Harry ne put plus invoquer le prétexte du ''vidage d'esprit'' plus longtemps. Le plus lentement possible il dû s'extraire de son lit. Ron se réveilla quelques minutes après qu'il soit sorti de la douche. Le grand roux avait une tête échevelée à faire peur. Ils prirent leur temps pour se préparer et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, Hermione les attendait dans un des fauteuils, lisant un livre grand ouvert sur ses genoux.

« - Salut Herm'. » Dit Ron d'une voix pâteuse en étouffant un bâillement.

« - Bonjour les garçons ! »

Harry la salua d'un hochement de tête puis s'effondra dans un canapé juste à côté du fauteuil d'Hermione. Ron prit place lourdement à côté de lui.

« - Tu étudies déjà de si bon matin. » Constata Ron. « C'est de la folie… » Fit-il en secouant la tête.

« - Non Ron, ce n'est pas de la folie. » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je cherche quel sort ont bien pu lancer les Serpentards hier soir. »

Soudain, Harry se rappela des évènements de la veille. Il était tellement dans le coltar ce matin qu'il en avait presque oublié le spectacle qu'avaient donné Drago et sa bande. La peur se lisant sur les visages des trois septièmes années. Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde être à leur place.

« - Aller, on va manger, on pourra en discuter autour d'un bon tas de pancakes. » Proposa Ron.

Cette proposition judicieuse fut acceptée à l'unanimité et les trois Gryffondors descendirent les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle sans incident notable, à part la jambe d'Harry qui céda sous son poids à un moment. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse à la rambarde de l'escalier et avait dû attendre quelques secondes que son cœur cesse de jouer la samba. Quand ils parvinrent au Grand Hall, ils remarquèrent que les trois Serpentards accrochés au mur avaient disparus.

« - Vous croyez pas qu'on aurait dû les aider ?

- Harry, réfléchis une minute. Tu crois qu'on aurais pu faire quelque chose ?

- Ron a raison. Ils lançaient des sorts de magie noire d'après mes recherches. Je doute fort qu'on aurait pu sauver leur peau. On aurait juste augmenté le nombre de leurs cibles.

- Moui, vous avez sûrement raison. » Déclara Harry pensivement.

« - Et puis de toutes les manières, qui s'en soucie !! C'est des Serpentards, c'était un règlement de comptes. Ils auraient pu s'entretuer que je n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt.

- Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

« - Mais quoi ? Je dis la vérité. Ce genre de chose, dans leur Maison, ça doit être monnaie courante. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Harry espérait silencieusement que rien de trop grave était arrivé aux trois lourdauds de septième année. Ils ne semblaient pas être des enfants de chœurs mais… on appelle ça la noblesse des Gryffondors. Toujours à se préoccuper des autres. Harry secoua la tête en se disant qu'avec ce trait de caractère qui l'avait sauvé de la Maison des Serpentards, il était capable d'aider n'importe qui par simple bonté d'âme. De Hannah Abbot à Vincent Crabbe. Et même peut-être Drago Malefoy maintenant qu'Harry s'était incrusté dans la tête que c'était de sa faute si Drago était aveugle.

Un hurlement puissant accueillit les trois Gryffondors. Ils se stoppèrent net en entendant le cri. Presque immédiatement quelqu'un, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant l'une des trois victimes de la veille, passa à fond de train devant eux en hurlant à la mort. Ron écarquilla les yeux. Un deuxième garçon, Tomas visiblement, était tombé à genoux entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et sanglotait en prononçant une litanie de mots incohérents et hystériques. Le troisième était collé contre une des hautes fenêtres donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Il regardait, affolé, toutes les personnes présentes en couinant. Quand Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient entrés, il s'était rencogné avec tellement de force dans la vitre, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il voulait fusionner avec elle. Les trois le reconnurent comme étant Gus.

Grey repassa devant eux en criant et en se griffant le visage. Soudain, il fit volte-face et se précipita sur Hermione. Il la prit par les épaules et plongea un regard emplit de détresse dans les yeux marrons abasourdis de la jeune fille.

« - Il y en a plein partout… Aidez… Par là-bas… Ils sont tous là… Je- je… Vite… Vite !! »

Et il repartit de plus belle.

Hermione semblait sous le choc. Ron tentait de capter son attention, son regard fixe avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Une grande partie riait. Certains première année chuchotaient aux oreilles des autres en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Quelques doyens de la maison regardaient leurs amis courir en tout sens en pleurant ou criant avec un air de totale désapprobation. Envers l'attitude de leurs camarades sûrement. D'autres voyaient ce spectacle avec indifférence. Enfin, Pansy Parkinson et Sally-Anne Perks rigolaient en balançant des morceaux de pain à Grey à chaque fois qu'il passait à leur portée. Zabini parlait à Malefoy qui souriait d'un air immensément satisfait. Goyle, lui, tenait un Œil-De-Lynx dans sa main et enregistrait la scène avec un air goguenard.

Neville arriva devant ses camarades en agitant désespérément les bras. Il évita de justesse Grey qui s'était prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier.

« - Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! Merlin, je vous ai cherché partout ! Dites moi que vous savez ce qui se passe ! Ces trois Serpentards sont comme ça depuis ce matin ! Personne n'a rien pu faire !

- C'est bon Nev'. Calme-toi. » Dit Harry. « Ils ont été ensorcelés avec un sortilège de Confusion et un autre maléfice.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Oh, euh…

- Ben ça se voit. Ils ont une peur panique de quelque chose d'imaginaire et sont complètement à l'ouest… Le résultat va de soi. » Expliqua Ron en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

« - Ah. Oui, sûrement… » Fit Neville en leur jetant quand même un regard suspicieux.

Ils s'assirent tout les trois et regardèrent la table des professeurs. Elle était vide. Personne pour faire la police. Les Préfets observaient la scène d'un air pincé, inutiles et incapables de faire grand chose face à cette situation. Harry entendit un nouveau cri lui vriller les tympans. C'en était trop. Il connaissait le coupable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi et faire cesser cette humiliation publique. Nul doute que les Serpentards riaient à gorge déployée à cause des pathétiques sanglots convulsifs de Tomas. Le brun se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba au sol. Il ne prit pas la peine de la relever et se dirigea directement vers la table des Serpentards, vers Malefoy. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et ils se plantèrent tout les trois à côté de la bande des forfaitaires. Pansy leur fit un clin d'œil et articula silencieusement « Essayez seulement de cafter. » Goyle ne s'arrêta pas de filmer mais Crabbe tourna son regard porcin vers les nouveaux arrivants. Zabini cessa de raconter les évènements en live à Drago qui se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il lui semblait avoir entendu des pas. Il leva la main vers le visage d'Harry et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de celui-ci. Désarçonné, le brun resta immobile alors que Malefoy traçait la courbe de sa mâchoire du bout de ses ongles bien manucurés et impeccables.

La plupart des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle étaient bien trop absorbés par leur repas ou la contemplation des trois énergumènes pour faire attention à ce qui se passait du côté des serpents. Mais beaucoup de Serpentards avaient tourné leur regard vers Malefoy et Potter. Les deux ennemis jurés. L'un touchait le visage de l'autre avec tant de soin. Un quatrième année fit une mimique de vomissement. Des rires éclatèrent. Drago remonta le long de l'arête du nez, ne paya pas d'attention aux lunettes et passa la paume de sa main sur la cicatrice du brun. Harry frissonna.

« - Tu étais là. » Fit Drago d'une voix sourde. « Je l'ai senti…

- Arrête de les maltraiter. C'est dégueulasse.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je leur dise que c'était très méchant ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ? Et si vous continuez je vais le dire à la maîtresse ? » Malefoy prit les lunettes du Gryffondor. « Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor mollasson qui va confier tout ses déboires au directeur.

- Rends-moi mes lunettes tout de suite Malefoy ou je…

- Ou tu quoi, Potter ? Tu veux courir en hurlant dans toute l'école toi aussi ? » Il chaussa les lunettes rondes d'Harry sur son nez. « Tu arrives à voir à travers ces verres de bouteille. Je me demande comment ça te fait quand tu ne les as pas.

- Rends-lui ses lunettes Malefoy ! » S'exclama Ron.

Celui-ci fit un grand sourire et eut un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. Toujours assit, Zabini fit un geste grossier en tirant la langue à Ron.

« - Tu sais Potter, je sais que tu étais présent, que tu as tout vu. Accompagné assurément de tes poteaux aussi. Je sais combien tu dois te mordre les doigts de n'être pas intervenu hier soir, alors qu'il était encore temps de sauver ces trois gugusses. » Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Grey passa en courant à côté d'eux et alla se plaquer contre un mur plus loin. « C'est si dommage que le mal soit fait…

- Connard ! Enlève ce maléfice !

- Contrairement à moi, tu peux encore voir… Mais j'ai la forte impression que tu ne vois pas à qui tu t'adresses… Tu ne te rappelles plus qui je suis ?

- Malefoy je te préviens... » Harry sortit sa baguette.

Drago se contenta d'un petit rire supérieur. Ce même rire qu'il utilise pour dire qu'il en sait plus que tout le monde.

« - Tu sais qui je suis, donc tu sais que je ne vais pas m'amuser à enlever les jolis maléfices qu'ils ont subit. D'ailleurs… » Il enleva les lunettes d'Harry. « Si tu peux voir qui je suis sans **ça **alors tu n'en a plus besoin. »

Drago laissa tomber les lunettes par terre et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il les écrasa d'un violent coup de talon. Le doux son du verre qui se brise, se craque résonna aux oreilles du blond qui sourit, heureux. Il prit sa canne et fit un signe de tête à ses camarades. Ils se levèrent tous et se retirèrent, riant de l'air perdu qu'avait prit Harry. Ron secoua la tête, se baissa et ramassa les morceaux de verre dans sa main. Il les répara d'un coup de baguette magique et les rendit à Harry.

« - C'est vraiment trop débile ce qu'il vient de faire… Ca se répare facilement des lunettes… Et puis Harry, tu pourrais pas lancer un sort Incassable sur tes binocles, non ?

- Ron, tu le fais exprès ? » Demanda Hermione.

« - Euh… de quoi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Malefoy a brisé les lunettes ?

- Ben, à part pour l'emmerder je vois pas beaucoup d'autres raisons… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Harry enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. Il passa un pan de sa robe sur les verres et les regarda dans la lumière filtrant par les grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

« - C'est symbolique, Ron. » Dit Hermione. « Chez les Serpentards, tout est symbolique. Malefoy a voulu montrer à Harry qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'il tombe aussi bas que lui-même.

- Huh ?

- T'inquiètes Ron, ils sont tous tordus dans cette Maison. » Déclara Harry. « Je suis bigleux comme une taupe sans mes lunettes. M'énerve… » Il remit ses lunettes d'un geste rageur. « Bon, on va manger ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser près de ces serpents… Et puis il faut qu'on discute de l'entraînement de Quidditch…

- Et de ta mise à l'épreuve… »

Pour toute réponse, le Survivant grommela dans sa barbe et se servit largement de pancakes.

===:::::::::===

« - Drake ! Tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond ! Tu m'donnes mal au crâne et en plus tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée dans l'sol ! »

Drago s'arrêta soudain et tourna le visage vers le feu. La chaleur irradiait dans la froide et sombre Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il se rapprocha un petit peu plus du foyer. Sa peau le brûlait et ses yeux se mouillaient à cause de la chaleur. Puis subitement, il se remit en route, suivant le même chemin inlassablement, tournant et retournant au milieu de son cercle de camarades. Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient des yeux comme s'il allait se transformer en Scroutt à pétard d'un moment à l'autre. Blaise était assis dans un fauteuil et se tenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Allongée dans un canapé, Pansy lisait le Sorcière Hebdo qu'elle venait de recevoir ce matin. Sally-Anne était penchée par dessus le dossier du canapé et posait des questions à son amie sur l'horoscope de la semaine.

Drago s'arrêta de nouveau, se passa la main dans les cheveux et continua à faire les cents pas.

« - P'tain Malefoy arrêtes ! Tu m'rends malade ! Si y a un truc qui t'emmerdes, dis-le !

- Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi…

- Vraiment ? Quelle perspicacité Drago. » Lança Pansy tout en feuilletant son journal.

« - Ferme-la… » Drago soupira et se stoppa à nouveau. « L'entraînement de Quidditch…

- Est annulé pour qu'on r'trouve un Attrapeur à la hauteur. C'qui va pas être facile vu ton niveau…

- Ca vaut aussi pour toi Blaise. L'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors… Quelle heure est-il ? »

Le silence accompagna sa question. Zabini écarta les doigts et regarda le blond au travers. Crabbe et Goyle affichaient l'air ahuri de ceux qui avaient raté une marche dans le train et qui tombaient face contre terre sans avoir rien remarqué. Quant à Pansy elle achevait de cocher les cases d'un test dans son magazine. Sally-Anne, par contre, fixait le garçon de ses yeux perçants. Elle avait les yeux vairons, l'un bleu l'autre vert, ce qui rendait son regard d'autant plus dérangeant, mais dommage pour elle, Drago étant aveugle, il ne remarqua pas son regard.

« - Personne ne le sait ? » Il fit un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. « Vous n'avez pas les capacités intellectuelles requises pour me dire l'heure ou quoi ?

- Il est dix heures moins dix. » Lui répondit la voix sifflante de Sally-Anne. « Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu as une montre pourtant, non ? Et puis que viennent faire là les Gryffondors ?

- Tu poses trop de questions Perks.

- Remarque que moi aussi chuis curieux de savoir à quoi ça rime tout ça…

- Parfait ! si je veux connaître l'heure c'est parce que ma montre est restée dans mon dortoir et que je tiens à aller à l'entraînement des Gryffins, voilà. Content Blaise ?

- Okay ! Ben on va le voir cet entraînement ? »

Drago hocha la tête en souriant. Il tenait absolument à y aller. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Harry Potter était mis à l'essai.

===:::::::::===

Les professeurs étaient sur les nerfs. Et dans une colère noire. Bien évidemment. Qui ne l'aurait pas été après ''l'incident'' de ce matin. Trois élèves touchés par un maléfice bien loin de la magie blanche, plus des sorts de Confusion ratés. Déjà Snape et madame Bibine avaient eu énormément de mal à maîtriser les trois septièmes année. Ils étaient arrivés en premier dans la Grande Salle. Les autres enfants n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer la situation, pour aider. Au contraire, les Serpentards avaient pris un malin plaisir à faire des croche-pied à leurs camarades ou bien à surgir derrière eux en criant ''bouh !''. Une attitude tellement basse et infantile. Très malsaine aussi, très Serpentard. Snape avait pincé les lèvres et tenté avec la professeur de vol d'entraver les trois imbéciles qui s'agitaient en pleurnichant. Ridicule. Indigne d'un Serpentard.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait, lui Severus Snape, dans le bureau du Directeur en compagnie de Flitwick, Chourave et MacGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait convoqué dans une sorte de conseil de guerre. Une nouvelle importante il semblait. Minerva avait cet air pincé qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'un quelconque obstacle surgissait dans sa route. Le professeur Flitwick, lui était à la limite de la crise d'hyperventilation. Visiblement quelque chose dans les sorts employés l'avait, comment dire… chamboulé. Snape prit son air le plus ironique possible et laissa son regard passer à Chourave. La femme semblait ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle arborait les traits surpris des personnes qui se perdent dans leur propre chambre à coucher.

Snape soupira et remit derrière ses oreilles une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Quand est-ce qu'Albus allait se décider à sortir de sa cachette, bon sang ?!

Des voix étouffées leur parvinrent au travers d'une petite porte au fond du bureau. Puis Albus Dumbledore apparut, la mine sombre, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux baissés. Il fixait ses chaussures comme s'il tentait de les cirer de son regard. Sur sa robe brillait l'insigne propre et brillant de la maison du serpent. Le regard noir de Snape se fit dur et cassant. Quelqu'un avait décidé, dans sa Maison, de confier au Directeur ses états d'âme ? Comme une mauviette ? Comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle ? Ou bien… Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec le bazar du petit-déjeuner. Il avait peut-être décidé de balancer ses copains. C'était proprement révoltant. Un Serpentard digne de ce nom ne ferait jamais cela.

L'adolescent leva brièvement les yeux et cela permit à Severus de l'identifier. Cepheus Nott, sixième année. Soudain, l'homme réalisa ce que cela pouvait laisser entendre. Ce sale rat était dans la même chambre que Drago, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe… Oui c'était tellement évident.

Le Directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Je vous ai demandé de venir ici car ce garçon… » Il montra Cepheus et posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le mettre en confiance. « A des choses importantes à dire à propos de l'incident qui s'est déroulé tôt ce matin… Vas-y tu peux parler. » L'incita le Directeur.

Mais Cepheus cirait obstinément ses chaussures du regard. Nul doute qu'elles brilleraient en sortant de là, songea ironiquement Severus.

« - Cepheus, il faut que tu le dises…

- J'vous l'ai déjà raconté… Je… Vous n'avez qu'à le dire vous même…

- Non, il faut que tu le dises pour que le témoignage soit valide…

- Mais enfin voyons Albus, nous avons foi en vos dire ! » S'exclama Flitwick.

« - Certes… Tu ne veux rien ajouter donc ?

- Non.

- Parfait. »

Albus soupira et retira sa main de l'épaule du garçon. Snape saisit toute la symbolique du geste. Maintenant il était seul face aux questions que risquaient de lui poser les professeurs. L'homme sourit ils auraient des choses à se dire Nott et lui.

« - Monsieur Nott ici présent a confessé avoir participé à une sorte d'opération de vengeance personnelle organisée par… monsieur Drago Malefoy. » Silence. Dumbledore continua. « Il semblerait, toujours d'après Cepheus, que Malefoy ait décidé de se venger de multiples coups et blessures portés sur sa personne par les trois élèves de septième année retrouvés ce matin dans la Grande Salle. Pour cela, il a invité messieurs Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Cepheus Nott ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson à prendre part aux… ''festivités''.

- De gré ou de force ? » Demanda Snape de son ton doucereux.

La question était clairement destinée à Cepheus. Celui-ci releva les yeux mais détourna immédiatement le regard.

« - Ne me faites pas me répéter monsieur Nott…

- De gré. Mais je faisais que passer par là et ils m'ont mis dans la confidence. Qu'est-ce que je pouvait faire d'autre que de les suivre ? »

Severus remit en place son masque sardonique à souhait. Ce garçon n'aurait aucun appui de sa part.

« - Hum. De plus, il dit avoir été témoin lorsque les membres de cette sorte ''d'équipe'' ont lancé des sorts de Confusions volontairement ratés pour plus d'effet en plus de maléfices dont la formule serait _delirium tremens, lacera mens_. Les victimes ont ensuite été accrochées à un piton métallique sortant du mur par Cepheus lui-même de façon à ce qu'elles ne s'échappent pas durant la nuit et soient décrochées à la première heure du jour. »

Flitwick reprit son air fébrile et murmurait sans cesse des phrases du type « C'était donc cela. ». Chourave avait l'air sinon choquée, en tout cas relativement abasourdie par les nouvelles. MacGonagall semblait imiter une Beuglante sur le point d'exploser. Quant à Severus, il garda son ton doucereux et son sourire cynique.

« - Vous rendez-vous compte, Nott, que ce sont de graves accusations ?

- Mais c'est VRAI !! J'vous l'jure !

- Bien sûr… » Puis il s'adressa au Directeur. « Permettez Albus que j'applique les sermons qui s'imposent dans ma Maison… Il m'apparaît visiblement qu'un malheureux malentendu ait eu lieu chez les Sepentards… Je pense que…

- C'est ri-di-cule ! Je trouve cela scandaleux ! Albus, il faut appliquer des sanctions sévères à l'égard de ce groupe ! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et il faut bannir de tels actes de vendetta !

- Mais voyons Minerva, je ne me rappelle pas que l'on ait particulièrement sévèrement punit Potter lorsqu'il a mis en danger la vie de ses camarades ou violé honteusement une cinquantaine d'articles du règlement. Cet ''incident'' n'a pas eu de conséquences graves donc je crois que…

- Pas de conséquences graves ? PAS de conséquences GRAVES ?!! » La professeur de Métamorphose se leva vivement. « Ces trois élèves sont actuellement à l'infirmerie et malgré les contre-sorts Thompson continue de pleurer comme une fontaine et Callaway n'arrive même plus à parler à cause du traumatisme !! Il semblerait que nous allons même être obligés de les transférer à Sainte Mangouste !

- Silence ! » Tonna la voix du Directeur. A côté de lui Cepheus avait le visage fermé et au lieu de fixer ses chaussures, sa cible était maintenant le mur d'en face. « Comme il me semble que cet acte est largement condamnable, je voudrais une confrontation…

- NON !! » Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Nott. « Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Ils me tueraient ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, ne dites pas que j'ai tout cafté… s'il vous plaît… » Pleurnicha le garçon.

Severus plissa les yeux, alors comme ça la balance n'avait plus le courage d'aller au bout de ses décisions ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'était tenu par aucun secret professionnel. Il se pouvait très bien qu'il laisse tomber ça ''par hasard'' au milieu d'une conversation avec Drago ou Zabini. Dumbledore ne parla plus pendant une minute. Il pesa le pour et le contre et prit une résolution.

« - Il me semble que vous ne serez pas d'accords sur la sentence donc il sera retiré cinquante points par personne ayant participé à cette vendetta et je laisse le soin à Severus pour faire la morale à ses élèves… »

Cinquante points par têtes. La pilule était difficile à avaler. Ce qui faisait trois cents points en moins en tout. Adieu Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Ça ils allaient l'entendre ces six imbéciles.

===:::::::::===

[Ouuuh la balaaaance]

Drago : Quelqu'un VEUT mourir…

Yuki : . j'arrive pas à voir… Qui c'est qui veut mourir ?

Drago : La liste est longue…

Severus apparaît.

Yuki et Mnémo : HANDS UP !!

Hurlements hystériques des fans de Severus

Sevy =voix suave= : Pour l'instant mon cher Drago, tu es trop dans la merde pour t'occuper de ta liste noire…

Une menace de mort structurée envers Nott ? Laissez vos propositions ici, les meilleures seront affichées dans le prochain chapitre…


	9. Verteilen wir meine Schmerz

_Nott__ va souffrir, c'est une promesse…_

_Mais pas dans ce chapitre… ben vous partez o ? Revenez !_

_Ben ouais hein, faut bien rapprocher Ry et Drake, quoi… Et puis Drago touche le fond en plus…_

_Et il creuse encore._

**Onarluca : **Ooooh… pour une fois que Drago voulait juste jouer les spectateurs de l'entraînement de Quidditch… Il a pas d'arrière pensée ! Si Si ! Comment ça tu me crois pas ? .

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** A la fin, il ne peu en rester qu'un… euuuuh, deux plutôt… mais le système de liste est très pratique, je sais qui sera le suivant à se faire écraser par un rouleau compresseur magique…Nott donc, rayé de la liste noire… passons au numéro deux niark niark niark !

**Zazan :** A mort Nott ? C'est un peu beaucoup… non mourir n'est point le juste châtiment… Mwahahahha ! Toi aussi tu as des poupées vaudous ? C'est efficace ? Qui était ta dernière victime au fait ? -

**Onna**** Heera :** Rogue a quand même raison d'être en pétard contre Drago… il a fait perdre trois cents points à la maison ! C'est beaucoup ! Beaucoup trop pour les serpentards qui se font enlever des points pour un oui ou pour un non à cause de la discrimination injuste envers les serpents qui… hem, je me laisse emporter…

**Syl2Sy :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**YunaFab :** J'avoue, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage où Drago touche le visage d'Harry et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plut… Quand à la cohabitation… tourne le regard vers l'horizon, sort une longue-vue, règle la longue-vue, cherche les environs Youhou ! Cohabitation ! Où es-tuuu ? range la longue-vue bon ben, les p'tits choux vont se rapprocher par la force… Ca va pas être tout rose la cohabitation forcée.

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Aveuglément _**

_Verteilen wir mein Schmerz._

_(Partageons ma douleur)_

Blaise guidait la marche vers le stade de Quidditch. Un vent frais fouettait les visages de Drago, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory et Sally-Anne. Le soleil perçait de temps à autre au travers de la couche de nuages blanchâtres. Drago le sentait parfois, comme une caresse légère et vite évanouie dans les tourbillons de froideur. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, mais pour lui, ce jour était parfait. La chaleur disparue, il ne restait que soi-même au milieu de la tempête. Parfait, oui. Il n'aimait pas les journées chaudes où le soleil illuminait les pelouses du parc ou de son jardin. Peut-être qu'il y a une semaine alors qu'il avait appris qu'il ne reverrait plus de rayons de lumière pendant au moins deux mois, oui sûrement qu'à ce moment il aurait tout fait pour avoir un soleil, une lumière. Mais maintenant, il était habitué aux ténèbres et rien n'égalait plus à ses yeux d'aveugle un cachot parcouru par un courant d'air glacial. Ça correspondait tellement bien à sa situation…

De plus aller dans le parc signifiait des mottes de terre, des touffes d'herbe, des cailloux. Autant d'obstacles à éviter Dieu seul sait comment avec une simple canne. Pas question que Blaise ou Pansy lui tienne la main… Non mais, et quoi encore ?

« - Drake, on y est… Tu veux…

- Je veux être dans les gradins. Les plus hauts. » Dit-il sans laisser le temps à Blaise de terminer sa question.

Il fallait qu'il soit le plus proche du ciel possible. De cet élément qui lui manquait tant. Jusque là il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi dépendant du Quidditch. Mais en fait c'est parce qu'il en avait fait depuis tout petit. À cinq ans, il avait eu son premier balai avec la consigne suivante : « Tu feras du Quidditch et rentreras dans l'équipe de l'école. Tant que tu n'auras pas la Coupe, tu n'auras pas de nouveau balai. » Ainsi il avait reçu son Nimbus 2001 en entrant dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Et depuis plus rien. Rien. Il aurait tant voulu monter sur un Éclair de Feu. Une fois seulement. Juste une fois.

Ils montèrent les marches des gradins qui se trouvaient à l'air libre. Il n'aimait pas les tours, elles paraissaient si bancales, prenant le vent, grinçantes. Évidemment elles étaient ensorcelées pour ne pas tomber mais… Non il n'aimait pas ça… Il s'assit sur un banc. Quelque part devant lui, des voix retentissaient dans le vide. À ses côtés, il entendait ses camarades qui s'installaient. Il écouta les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le terrain. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas décollé.

« - Où est Potter ?

- Il est en bas et on dirait qu'il a du mal à se tenir sur son balai. » Fit la voix de Sally-Anne. « Il y a le Weasel qui lui demande de faire quelque chose… Voler peut-être…

- Généralement quand on veut faire du Quidditch, faut voler Perks…

- Je sais. » Dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Il y eut un coup de vent qui décoiffa Drago. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux il regretta encore une fois de ne pouvoir voir. Combien aurait-il donné pour observer avec délectation la déchéance de Potter. Car évidemment on ne peut pas bien voler quand on boîte. Pas assez d'équilibre. Bien sûr. Il le fallait. Il chercha un signe d'une chute qui méritait bien d'arriver. Ça ne pouvait se terminer qu'ainsi.

Quelque chose passa à grande vitesse face à eux. Drago le sentit.

« - Alors que se passe-t-il ? » Comme seul le silence lui répondait, il répéta sa question avec plus d'insistance. « Que se passe-t-il ? Zabini !

- Euh… ben il se débrouille pas trop mal en fait… » Hésitant il ajouta. « J'crois qu'il va réussir son bout d'essai même… »

Le désespoir submergea Drago. Il était seul, il n'avait plus rien. Pourquoi lui avait tout ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le méritait pas. Il fallait qu'il tombe. Qu'il se retrouve aussi seul que lui-même l'était. Il le fallait. Qu'il pleure de rage comme lui. Qu'il n'ait plus rien à faire que se lamenter sur son sort et sur ce qu'il avait perdu. Harry devait souffrir comme lui, subir comme lui. Ils seraient ensemble dans la douleur comme ils l'avaient été dans cette chute qui lui avait été si… Oui, Harry ne pouvait pas réussir là où il ne pouvait que toucher et écouter sans voir.

Il avait mal à la tête. Blaise commentait la scène en direct et ce qu'il disait lui donnait envie de vomir. La seule voix de Zabini lui déchirait les entrailles. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et glissa lentement de sa place sur le banc. Vaguement il crut entendre les questions concernées de ses camarades. Rien n'existait plus à part lui et Potter. Sa déchéance, son succès.

Il releva subitement la tête et fixa Harry du regard. Il le voyait ? Oh que oui il le voyait. Il volait. C'était impossible et pourtant il pouvait apercevoir ce visage radieux. Il volait lui. La vision de Drago s'obscurcit, se dégrada. Avant que le noir ne se fasse. Il devait tomber, avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent à nouveau. Le souvenir de la chute lors du match lui revint en mémoire et… tout se passa bien vite. Drago poussa un hurlement furieux contenant toute l'ire et la frustration, toute sa douleur et sa solitude. Il brandit le poing vers Harry. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le blond. Leurs yeux entrèrent en contact et la douleur revint en puissance. L'estomac de Drago fit un bond et sa migraine revint en force. La jambe d'Harry était en feu. Du sang mouillait sa robe de Quidditch. Baissant un regard étonné et douloureux vers son ancienne blessure qui venait de se rouvrir, Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Dans les gradins Malefoy s'effondra sur le banc aussi pâle que la mort. Dans les airs, Harry revécut la chute du match Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Harry glissa du manche de son balai. Ses mains tentèrent en vain de s'agripper à l'air, à n'importe quoi, à rien. Il poussa un cri. L'Attrapeur fila vers la terre ferme, trop rapidement. La chute s'acheva brutalement au sol. Son corps roula emporté par sa vitesse. Et ainsi s'acheva le bout d'essai du Gryffondor.

Le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie. Seuls deux lits étaient occupés et Pomfresh soupira en pensant que c'était **encore** Malefoy et Potter. Chute de balai et évanouissement simultané. La blessure d'Harry s'était ré ouverte en plus. Ça n'était définitivement pas normal, la cicatrice avait disparu et, soudain, comme ça sans raison, l'entaille se remettait à saigner ? Non, ce n'était pas logique. Mais pour l'instant les deux énergumènes se reposaient. Tant mieux pour elle, il fallait qu'elle cherche ce qui se passait à propos du Gryffondor.

La porte du bureau de Pomfresh claqua. Le silence revint. Drago se tourna dans son lit. Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément le plafond. Un plafond très intéressant et stupéfiant d'uniformité. Tiens, il y avait quand même une petite tache là, dans le coin.

« - Alors tu n'es plus assez doué pour tenir sur un balai Potter ? »

Harry serra les poings et son regard se fit plus intense. Penser self-contrôle, pensez tache au plafond, penser n'importe quoi sauf Malefoy.

Trop dommage, Malefoy avait cette aura, cette présence qui faisait qu'on pouvait difficilement l'ignorer quand il était proche.

« - Tu ne peux plus faire de Quidditch en fait…

- Ferme la…

- … Bienvenue dans le club alors…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !! » S'exclama Harry.

« - Tu as mal ?

- C'est quoi cette question Malefoy ?

- Simple… curiosité… Alors, est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

- Voyons voyons, si on dit que je ne le sais pas… Comment ça fait, Potter ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton où perçait un certain enthousiasme. « C'est ta jambe à nouveau ? Quoique avec cette chute, ton dos aussi te fait mal ? Et tes côtes ? Dis-moi…

- Malefoy, ça vire à l'obsession morbide…

- Réponds-moi !! » S'écria Drago en se relevant.

Surpris par cet éclat, Harry resta coi quelques secondes, regarda le blond qui s'était assis sur son lit. Le Gryffondor pouvait voir sa mâchoire se crispant et se décrispant et les yeux gris demeuraient d'une fixité surnaturelle. Savoir si il souffrait était-il si important pour le Serpentard ? C'était… ridicule. C'était tellement… logique. Malefoy devait avoir une bonne dose de ressentiment à son encontre, et c'était l'euphémisme du siècle, il fallait bien qu'il décharge un peu de ce ressentiment de temps à autre. En se renseignant sur l'état d'Harry par exemple. Surtout quand celui-ci venait juste de refaire une chute de balai.

Une simple question : devait-il aider Malefoy à se soulager ou pas ?

Monsieur Remords se rappela gentiment à lui.

« - J'ai des difficultés à respirer, mes côtes m'oppressent la poitrine. J'ai l'impression que ma jambe a été recousue à vif. Et puis ma tête s'est transformée en caisse de résonance. Content Malefoy ? »

Pas de réponse. Le blond se recoucha et tourna le dos à Harry. Puis se retourna à nouveau dans ses draps. En se mettant dos à Harry, il aurait fait face à la porte. Or sa cécité ne lui permettait pas de voir les visiteurs, cela ne servait donc à rien. Par contre, il était sûr que s'il dévisageait Potter, ça allait immédiatement le mettre mal à l'aise. Quelle joie.

Lorsque madame Pomfresh revint dans l'infirmerie, elle sentit tout de suite la tension flottant dans l'air. Faisant semblant de ne pas voir Potter qui se tortillait en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'aveugle, elle commença à s'occuper de sa blessure. Elle prit sa baguette et referma la plaie. Le sort fonctionna et l'infirmière prit une petite bouteille sur le chevet. C'était un baume calmant pour le dos et les côtes du Gryffondor. Mais alors qu'elle retournait à ses soins pour le brun, sous ses yeux, la blessure s'ouvrit. Lentement comme s'il y avait une sorte de fermeture éclair. Harry envisagea sérieusement de hurler tant ce qu'il voyait était monstrueux. La douleur passait encore. C'était supportable. Mais de voir son propre sang s'écouler, sa propre peau se déchirer elle-même. À côté, Malefoy gémit.

« - Je veux quelque chose pour ma migraine madame.

- Monsieur Malefoy… Je… Actuellement j'ai d'autres préoccupations… » Elle courut prendre des pansements et du coton ainsi que de l'alcool. Quand la sorcellerie ne marche pas, il ne reste plus qu'à se faire moldu. « Mon dieu…

- Donnez-moi une potion contre mon mal de tête madame Pomfresh…

- Cessez de geindre Malefoy ! Par Merlin, mon dieu… » Elle continuait d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Harry crut un instant tourner de l'œil. « Par Merlin…

- Occupez-vous de moi !!! » S'écria Drago.

L'hémorragie se stoppa et la coupure disparut, ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice blanche sous l'hémoglobine zébrant le mollet du brun. L'infirmière lorgna la cicatrice avec étonnement avant de porter son attention au blond. Sans y penser une seconde fois, elle prit rapidement une bouteille d'anti-douleur et se dirigea les mains tremblantes vers le lit de Drago. Harry, pour sa part, dévorait sa jambe des yeux. Madame Pomfresh finit de préparer la petite potion et fourra le verre dans les mains du Serpentard.

« - Je vous donnerai des pilules à prendre régulièrement pour vos yeux, mais faites attention car si vous prenez plus de trois comprimés par jour, vous risquez d'avoir des hallucinations… »

Malefoy prit une gorgée du breuvage et fit une grimace de dégoût. L'infirmière revint à Harry et jugea la plaie qui ne s'était toujours pas ré ouverte.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine… » La voix de Malefoy brisa le silence, coupante comme une lame de rasoir. « Mes yeux vont très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ces médicaments.

- Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais grandement que vous n'abusiez pas de ma patience. Vous prendrez vos médicaments un point c'est tout !

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine. » Il reposa le verre sur le chevet, l'impatience teintait son ton. « Je vais bientôt revoir… Mes yeux n'ont besoin de l'aide de personne. »

Pour le coup, Harry sortit de sa contemplation de sa jambe et écouta les affirmations délirantes de son ennemi. L'infirmière resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête rageusement et de répliquer, intransigeante.

« - Malefoy, vous êtes complètement ridicule et je trouve…

- JE NE SUIS PAS RIDICULE !! » Il se leva et pointa le brun furieusement. « Je l'ai vu ! »

Nouveau silence religieux. Harry pouvait voir les narines du blond palpiter, son doigt pointé tremblait et une veine battait rageusement au niveau de sa tempe.

« - Monsieur Malefoy, ceci n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination ou une réminiscence de votre chute. Maintenant vous allez me boire ça. » Elle lui tendit un gobelet fumant de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. « Et vous calmer un peu, la semaine prochaine vous aurez un rendez-vous avec des docteurs de Sainte Mangouste… » Le blond prit le gobelet entre ses mains mais ne le but pas, sa rage était toujours flagrante. « Bien, vu que vos blessures à tout deux se sont guéries, je retourne dans mon bureau. Je reviendrai dans une demi-heure environ… Par contre… » Elle se tourna vers Potter brusquement. « … plus de Quidditch pour vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il faut que je trouve des informations sur cette blessure…. Peu commune. »

Sur ce, elle battit en retraite dans son bureau et l'insonorisa, un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis depuis longtemps à force d'entendre des petits douillets gémir à cause des potions et autres onguents qui picotaient trop pour leurs membres délicats. Un réflexe qu'elle n'aurait bien sûr pas dû appliquer dans le cas de Potter et Malefoy…

Dans l'infirmerie personne ne pipa mot pendant quelques cinq minutes. Puis soudain Drago balança le gobelet à terre et marcha dessus avec application, ses traits déformés par sa furie. Puis il se jeta sur le lit du brun et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, rapprochant leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que Harry sente la respiration de Drago contre son nez, son souffle balayant une mèche de son front.

« - Je. T'ai. Vu. Tu étais là, face à moi. Je t'ai vu. Tu m'entends !!!!! » Lui hurla-t-il à la face.

Tout en répétant ces phrases sans suite, il secoua Harry par le col qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Harry acquiesçait mollement, il avait mal à la tête soudainement et il sentait une douleur sourde dans son tibia. Sa peau s'ouvrait, il le sentait aussi. Réagissant enfin, il donna un violent coup de poing à Malefoy en lui criant de le laisser tranquille. Le blond en tomba à la renverse et alla se tasser dans un coin du lit en se massant la mâchoire. Harry détourna le regard.

Il avait assez de ses propres problèmes.

Quand Blaise, Pansy et Sally-Anne avaient décidé de rendre visite à Drago, 'avait été pour des raisons tout ce qui pouvait être éloigné de l'idée de gentillesse, entraide, compassion ou bon sentiment. Ils n'étaient pas des Poufsouffles. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils ne se déplaçaient que pour annoncer une palanquée de mauvaises nouvelles à Malefoy. S'il y avait eu des bonnes nouvelles, ils n'auraient pas prit la peine de remuer le petit doigt. Mais là, il s'agissait tout de même d'évènements importants. Il ne restait plus que quatre-vingt-quatre points dans le sablier géant réservé aux Serpentards et il semblait que Nott ait craché le morceau. Il y avait là définitivement matière à déplacement.

Leur surprise ne fut que très mince lorsqu'ils virent Weasley et Granger à la porte de l'infirmerie. Non, le plus surprenant est qu'ils ne rentraient pas et que la Sang-De-Bourbe gardait sa main en suspension au-dessus de la poignée. Se rapprochant, ils entendirent des cris émanant de derrière la porte. Zabini jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Sally-Anne donna un coup d'épaule à la brunette, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'ils virent leur fit complètement oublier la raison de leur visite.

Malefoy et Potter. Drago avait porté son poing à sa bouche et mordait. Fort. Du sang perlait au niveau de ses dents et des gouttes tombaient lentement de la blessure. À côté de lui, Potter lui hurlait d'arrêter, le secouait et de temps à autres pressait sa main contre une profonde entaille dans la chair de sa jambe. Mais Drago n'arrêta pas de se mordre. Il continuait à enfoncer ses dents dans sa main. Et Harry le suppliait de stopper, ça faisait mal, tellement mal. À eux deux. Un instant Drago releva la tête et éclata d'un rire sans joie, quasiment hystérique, complètement fou. Puis il fixa Harry de ses yeux aveugle. Il ne le voyait pas, tout le monde aurait pu le certifier, mais le blond lui était sûr d'une chose, le visage crispé de douleur du brun était bien là, il ne l'imaginait pas.

Un nouvel éclat de rire et Malefoy recommença à se mordre le poing. Si la douleur était un catalyseur, il se ferait mal. Même si c'était le seul catalyseur pour pouvoir voir, regarder, apercevoir, contempler, admirer son pire ennemi. Surtout son pire ennemi.

De l'autre côté de la salle, près de la porte, cinq adolescents observaient le spectacle effrayant des deux garçons, l'un s'infligeant de la douleur, l'autre la subissant. Blaise laissa échapper un juron en hongrois, sa langue maternelle et Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche en murmurant un « Oh, mon dieu. » étouffé. À deux pas, Sally-Anne fit un claquement de langue impatienté et lorsque Malefoy rigola à nouveau comme un malade mental, elle grommela : « Barking mad… »1

Welcome to the asylum

1 : Complètement, radicalement, absolument, timbré. En anglais.

Mnémo : Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert que tu mettes une note pour une phrase se trouvant deux lignes au-dessus…

Yuki : Question de principe j'imagine… voit les acteurs qui arrivent oups, euh… Mnémo, je m'en vais quelques instants, tu peux mettre le répondeur en marche s'il te plait ?

Drago et Harry upset à fond les mannettes : C'est quoi ÇA !? montrent le scénario

Mnémo met en marche le répondeur

Biip, pour toute flame, réclamation, demande en mariage, proposition de PACS ou review encourageante, appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !


	10. Ich liebe meine Einsamkeit

_Okay__…_

_Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater par vous-même, Drago touche le fond. C'est peut-être un peu gros comme euphémisme, je crois…_

_Bref, donc en fait, vu qu'il aura du mal à aller plus profond seul, on va balancer Harry dans le gouffre et on touille et paf ! (non ça ne fait pas des Chocapics) on voit ce que ça donne._

_Bon, évidemment je leur réserve encore quelques petites tuiles mais ça, hein ? c'est de leur faute s'ils sont si attachants._

_N'empêche que Drago aurait dû lire la notice…_

_Et non, NONONON je ne suis pas morte, loin de là… Mais j'entre en Terminale et soudain j'ai comme un nuage noir dans la périphérie de mon crâne qui obscurcit gravement mon inspiration… Mais si j'abandonnais et c'est pas avant longtemps je vous préviendrai…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Aveuglément _**

_Ich liebe meine Einsamkeit._

_(J'aime ma solitude)_

Finalement, les deux ennemis avaient passé le week-end à l'infirmerie. Après avoir ingurgité une dose de calmants suffisante pour endormir un hippogriffe surexcité, ils s'étaient endormis chacun de leur côté et lorsqu'ils se réveillaient, ils évitaient tout contact par la parole, le toucher ou la vue. Parce que Drago demeurait persuadé qu'il pouvait voir. Que pour voir, il lui suffisait d'avoir mal. Mais néanmoins, afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière, il avait décidé de prendre raisonnablement ses pilules. Pourtant sa raison, il sentait qu'il était en train de la perdre, de sombrer lentement mais sûrement dans la folie. Tant pis, il ne serait pas le seul, Harry tomberait avec lui, quelqu'en soit le prix.

Les amis d'Harry lui rendirent plusieurs visites. Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, Weasley, Granger, Finningam, Dean Thomas… Mais à chaque fois, sa blessure à la jambe se rouvrait douloureusement et Pomfresh se voyait obligée de chasser les visiteurs laissant Harry seul au fond de son lit. Le départ des visiteurs laissait le brun avec un vague sentiment de perdition. Il avait la nausée presque en permanence. Il avait mal et sa seule compagnie était celle de Malefoy et de l'infirmière, quand celle-ci n'allait pas s'enfermer dans son bureau pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une compagnie bien silencieuse d'ailleurs. Harry aurait donné un bon tas de Gallions pour avoir une idée de ce qui passait par la tête du Serpentard en ce moment. Lui n'avait pas reçu de visite. Ses camarades avaient bien tenté de le voir, mais 'avait été un très mauvais moment et ils s'étaient fait renvoyer par une madame Pomfresh furieuse.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry se posait des questions sur l'état d'esprit de Malefoy. Jusque là, il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire serpent essayant de lui nuire par tout les moyens possibles. Mais pendant cette dernière semaine, il avait passé déjà plus de quatre heures d'affilée à ses cotés dans la même salle sans que l'un ou l'autre n'en ressorte les pieds devant. Ce qui était incroyable. À marquer dans les annales pour sûr. Et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à grand chose, le Quidditch ne faisant plus partie de ses attributions, ses amis se faisant chasser pour un oui ou pour un non, Malefoy devenait un bon sujet d'interrogations.

Il avait l'air si stoïque étendu, raide comme une planche, subissant son sort en silence… À part lors de ses crises d'hystérie. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien déclencher de tels accès de folie chez le blond. Avait-il peur de ne jamais retrouver la vue ? Clair que s'il était dans son cas… Non Harry n'essaya même pas d'imaginer ce que cela faisait de ne rien voir. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre que Malefoy ne soit pas en train de courir partout en hurlant comme l'un de ces Serpentards de septième année. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, Drago n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un grand courage. Il était carrément un peu trouillard le Serpentard.

« - Malefoy ? Tu dors ?

- Non, ta gracieuse voix m'a tiré hors d'une somnolence réparatrice… » Il ne semblait pas très avenant. « Alors, qu'y a-t-il petit orphelin ? Tu te sens trop seul dans ton coin de paradis ?

- Je ne suis pas dans une situation paradisiaque Malefoy. » Siffla Harry entre ses mâchoires serrées. Plus de matches de Quidditch, c'était assez pour assombrir son année scolaire. « Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas peur. »

Silence. Harry tourna la tête en direction du blond. Celui-ci se tourna puis s'assit. Ses yeux allaient et venaient dans la direction générale où se trouvait Harry.

« - Peur de quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Je sais pas moi… Je me demandais de quoi tu avais assez peur pour perdre tout contrôle et hurler comme un malade, te blesser ou balancer des objets dans tout les sens… »

Silence à nouveau. Drago se rallongea et tourna le dos à son ennemi. Harry soupira et continua à observer le plafond. Il n'aurait pas sa réponse aujourd'hui, l'énigme Drago Malefoy resterait indéchiffrable et c'était tant mieux, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

''Mais bien sûr'' rigolait une petite voix dans un recoin de son crâne.

« - Est-ce que tu t'es jamais senti seul ? Seul au monde ? Au fond d'un gouffre, aucun moyen d'en sortir et en sachant pertinemment que personne ne bougerait le petit doigt si tu crevais au fond de ton trou ? » Sa voix était étouffée, dépouillée. Pas de morgue, pas de dégoût. « Tu connais la différence entre être seul et se sentir seul ?

- Souvent je me suis senti seul… Ne crois pas que tu es un être exceptionnel, être seul ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Tu ne comprends pas… » Pas d'impatience, juste un constat.

« - En effet, explique toi. » Harry s'efforça de garder un ton neutre. Pour une fois qu'il entretenait une conversation et pas une série d'insultes avec Malefoy, 'aurait été ridicule de gâcher cette occasion de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ennemi.

Le garçon blond se retourna à nouveau dans son lit et remonta les draps blancs jusqu'à son menton. Ses yeux étaient d'une fixité effrayante et Harry avait la sale impression que c'était lui qu'il visait. Ça lui rappelait une vieille chanson française moldue. '' Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue…''

« - À Serpentard, tout le monde est seul. Mais on se débrouille, peu de gens se sentent seuls. On a des camarades, des copains, des connaissances. Nous sommes au sommet, on se sent au sommet, on croit être les meilleurs. La désillusion est grande quand tu ne peux même plus voir les apparences bien trompeuses…

- Tu as été seul au sommet…

- … et maintenant je suis seul au pied de la falaise. »

Toujours ce même silence, loin de la tranquillité. Un silence lourd de non-dits, de paroles échangées entre deux sourds par deux muets.

« - Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul.

- Ah ouais ? Et quand est-ce que le **grand** Potter s'est-il retrouvé seul et abandonn ? Je parie que même pendant les vacances d'été tu reçois des nouvelles de tes amis, des petits mots gentils et vides de sens…

- Pas autant que tu crois, Malefoy. » Rester calme, ne pas gâcher cet instant, pour une fois qu'ils discutaient au lieu de se vilipender. « Le grand Potter est très bien enterré dans son trou plein de moldus. Moins le grand Potter en sait, mieux il se porte. Et le grand Potter a beau réclamer à corps et à cris des nouvelles, le grand et magnifique Potter reste seul dans sa petite chambre à attendre désespérément ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie de la part de ses amis… »

Il avait tout raconté sans reprendre sa respiration et n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de monter. Depuis la fin de sa tirade, il était essoufflé et se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas trop haussé le ton. Tendant l'oreille il vérifia si Pomfresh l'avait entendu. Apparemment non. Depuis leur dernière… ''altercation'', l'infirmière avait baissé l'intensité du sort de silence. Cet éclat sembla contenter Malefoy d'une certaine manière. Il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, se tourna dans le lit et fixa intensément la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie sains et saufs. Drago avait pu quitter son lit et s'était dirigé vers la Salle Commune la main contre le mur, l'autre serrant sa canne. Elle était ensorcelée, forcément. Un très bon sort de Repérage. Excellent sortilège. Ses médicaments faisaient un bruit de crécelle dans la poche de sa robe. Un courant d'air balaya le couloir. Drago descendit des escaliers, fit attention à ne pas trébucher sur les pierres brutes du sol puis, après encore cinq minutes de marche parvint au passage vers la Salle Commune.

« - Morituri te salutant. » Annonça-t-il.

Il entendit l'accès s'ouvrir et entra dans la Salle Commune.

L'écho des conversations chuchotées mourut dès son entrée. Il y eut un long silence puis des pas précipités vers lui. Drago reconnut la marche nerveuse de Blaise et à côté de lui, le feulement des pieds de Sally-Anne. Elle traînait des pieds, tout le temps, et sa robe balayait souvent le sol.

« - Drake ! Nott est r'v'nu ! Il a tout caf… »

La voix de Blaise s'éteignit lentement. Il y eut le raclement du passage de la Salle Commune derrière le blond et il sentit quelqu'un surgir du couloir. Drago fit volte-face et se recula. Ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

Les ennuis avaient une odeur de cachots et de caféine.

« - Monsieur Malefoy, bon retour parmi nous… »

Les ennuis avaient une voix doucereuse et lourde de menaces. Perks se rapprocha de lui et murmura tout contre son oreille, avec le ton d'un gourmand observant un mille-feuille avec délice : « You're hip deep in shit… » Drago frissonna mais tint sa position face à son professeur. Il entendit le claquement furieux des talons de Pansy et le pas lourd de Crabbe et Goyle. Et celui plus timoré de Cepheus.

« - Monsieur Malefoy… J'ai patienté le temps que votre petite équipe soit au complet pour vous annoncer à tous une grande nouvelle… »

Mauvais. Nott avait cafté visiblement. Quelle était la punition ? Soudain, Drago eut conscience des regards posés sur lui. Il les sentait picotant sa nuque, lui donnant la chair de poule. Ces regards affamés, avides d'un événement que tous attendaient. Rogue allait leur passer un savon. Face à une centaine d'élèves. De Serpentard. La bile monta à la gorge de Drago. Il la ravala dans une déglutition douloureuse mais garda un goût amer et infect dans la bouche.

« - Vos pérégrinations nocturnes ont porté leurs fruits. Soyez-en soulagés… Vos confrères sont actuellement à Sainte Mangouste pour traiter le choc psychologique qu'a provoqué vos expériences… »

Une fille gloussa dans le fond de la pièce. Quelqu'un eut un sanglot étouffé. Jonas Thompson peut-être. Le silence enveloppait Drago, l'isolant du monde dans son petit enfer glacé et noir. Rogue continua, toujours aussi mielleux.

« - Ce fut un si délicieux spectacle que vous nous avez offert. Un véritable bonheur. Mais dites moi… Qui a invité monsieur Cepheus Nott à prendre part aux festivités ? »

La bile fit un retour en force et Drago dû se rappeler de respirer. Ses entrailles semblaient avoir disparu et le silence pesait si fort sur ses épaules qu'il redoutait que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui.

« - Répondez.

- ……… Moi… » Grinça Malefoy entre ses dents.

Les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches à force de serrer sa canne à en exploser le bois. Le pire est que personne n'avait jamais invité Nott. Il s'était invité tout seul ce crétin.

« - Qui a eut le réflexe déplorable de raconter tout ceci au Directeur ? »

Le groupe se tendit. Drago entendit Nott gémir derrière lui. Pansy fit claquer sa langue sur son palais en signe d'agacement. La poigne de fer du blond sur sa canne commença à trembler de rage contenue. Et d'amertume. Et de honte.

« - Repondez ! Le coupable se désigne !

- … Moi…

- Plus fort Nott, que tout le monde en profite !

- … MOI ! »

Des huées retentirent sur la droite, près de l'âtre. Il y eut des quolibets et un sifflement. Quelqu'un cria ''À mort la balance !''. Drago ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit. Il savait ce qui allait venir bientôt.

« - À qui revient la faute en ce cas ?

- ………… Moi. »

Il l'avait sentit venir celle-là. A côté de lui, Blaise bougea légèrement. Gregory et Vincent grognèrent.

« - J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. On aurait dû envoyer paître Cepheus. Tous. Mais il s'est ram'né et…

- Je me contrefiche de qui a fait quoi… Vous êtes responsables. Tous. Et Malefoy en premier puisqu'il prend ce lourd fardeau avec tant de bonne volonté. »

Zabini le protégeait ? En tout cas il avait essayé. Mais il fallait un bouc émissaire en dehors de Nott. Et pourquoi pas Drago ? Il devait avoir sacrément déçu Rogue pour servir de bouc émissaire… La salle était redevenue silencieuse.

« - Donc Malefoy, vous avez fait une erreur. Une grave erreur. Une erreur stupide, tout comme vous l'avez été pour cette opération de vendetta… »

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Ses tripes étaient revenues le temps de se prendre cette critique comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son cœur battait la chamade et Drago avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Et la voix calme et froide de son professeur.

« - Savez-vous ce qu'a coûté votre erreur à votre Maison, monsieur Malefoy ?

- … Non. » Perdu pour perdu, il était mort de toutes les manières. « Mais allez-y professeur, informez moi des derniers développements de l'affaire s'il vous en prie…

- Trois cents points. »

La voix de Rogue résonna, rebondit sur les murs de pierre, glacèrent le feu taciturne brûlant dans la cheminée. Les trois cents points perdus s'infiltrèrent partout, imprégnèrent ses os par leur absence glacée. Trois cents. Un trou sans fond. Le gouffre dont il avait parlé à Potter. L'air se figea dans ses poumons. Des points si précieux, ceux qui auraient pu leur assurer des victoires, qui auraient pu leur offrir une Coupe des Quatre Maisons sur un plateau vert et argent. Un symbole. Disparu. Évanoui. Réduit à un rien du tout.

Ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Très bientôt. Il avait la tête légère et une froide transpiration faisait courir des frissons le long de son dos.

« - Soyez fier de vos exploits Malefoy. Portez avec plaisir le poids des conséquences de vos actes. Quant à vous Nott, je demande à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle, qui est pour son excommunication ? »

L'excommunication. Alors il y avait échappé ? Un bruit d'étoffe.

« - Nott, à la majorité absolue, vous n'êtes plus un Serpentard. »

Un bruit de déchirure. Une exclamation incrédule. Et Drago. Comme il se sentait seul. Porter sa faute lui-même. Avec fierté. Comment ? Comment ?

« - Zabini, pour avoir suivit votre camarade Drago et voulant assumer la responsabilité avec lui… Soyez fier de vos actes…

- Quelque soit la conn'rie que j'fais, j'assumerais ! » Fit la voix éclatante de Blaise dans le silence de la salle.

Drago avait froid. Ses dents claquaient et il dû faire un effort important pour arrêter le flageolement de ses jambes. Les conséquences. La fierté.

« - Messieurs Goyle et Crabbe, pour avoir agit sans réfléchir et avoir suivit aveuglément les ordres de Malefoy, il vous est désormais interdit de parler à celui-ci ni à aucun de vos camarades de cette folle équipée. »

Mauvais pour eux. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider. Où allaient-ils trouver une personne pour leur dire quoi faire ?

« - Miss Parkinson, parce que vous avez trouvé le divertissement attrayant, vous porterez les chaussures réglementaires de l'uniforme, plus de parfum et aucun maquillage ne vous sera autorisé. Et aucune relation durant toute l'année avec quelque Serpentard que ce soit. »

Incroyable comme Rogue savait deviner leurs motivations, les choses qui leur ferait le plus mal. Porter le fardeau avec fierté.

C'était une manière de dire que la chasse était ouverte.

Avec des jambes instables, Drago se dirigea en silence vers les dortoirs. Rogue avait terminé. Il descendit les escaliers avec difficulté, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'arrêta face à son chevet. De sa main gauche, il sentait le rideau de soierie fine qui fermait son lit aux regards des autres. Il se rappelait, il était une fois où le rideau n'était pas en soie, où le rideau était vert et argent. Il tâtonna à la recherche du pichet d'eau et se servit un verre. Au fond de lui, le gel s'installait dans ses os. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles. À la moitié du verre, il arrêta de boire et se souvint de ses pilules.

Revoir la lumière du jour ?

_« … trois comprimés dans de l'eau, comptez jusqu'à trente et ils seront dissout… »_

La Maison avait carte blanche. Et il devrait en ressortir tête haute. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue fasse un signe.

**Un.**

Ses yeux morts fixaient le verre d'eau. Au fond, le comprimé faisait des bulles en se dissolvant, colorant le liquide en bleu foncé. Comme de l'encre.

_« … Si tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds, tu ne pourras plus les utiliser… »_

**Deux.**

La poignée de la porte bougea mais le battant ne s'ouvrit pas. Quelqu'un cria et un coup sourd fut porté sur la porte. Puis d'autres cris s'éloignant.

_« … suffisent, il y a des risques d'effets secondaires sinon… »_

_« N'aies jamais honte de tes actes, Drago. »_

**Trois.**

Les bulles crevaient la surface du liquide couleur outre-mer. Les pierres grises du mur laissaient des ombres sur le reflet de lumière à la surface. Un hurlement retentit plus haut, dans la Salle Commune.

_«Trois cents points… »_

_« Soyez fier… » « Portez avec plaisir… » _

_« Le poids de vos actes… »_

_« MOI ! »_

**Quatre.**

Un corps qui tombe, d'autres cris. Il y eut l'explosion caractéristique d'un sortilège de désarmement.

_« Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir seul. »_

_« … secondaire… »_

_« MOI ! »_

_« Trois comprimés suffisent… »_

**Cinq.**

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le bruit d'une respiration saccadée. Le battant claqua en se refermant et la personne reprit son souffle. Drago compta lentement jusqu'à trente et avala d'un seul trait la potion.

« - Quesstu fous Drake ?

- Je prends mes médicaments. » Répondit Drago d'une voix laconique à son compagnon de misère.

La potion avait le même goût amer de bile que la fierté.

Avant de consommer un médicament, lire attentivement la notice

Drago : x.x Est-il seulement possible que je sombre plus profond ?

Yuki : ……………euuuuuuuh…..

Mnémo : Difficilement mais ça peut se faire…

Harry : Et c'est qui qui ramasse ses restes quand il se sera fait exploser la tête ?

-L'auteur fiche le camp-

Severus : - Bordel que je suis méchant…

Drago : u.u Non pas du tout…

Nott : . Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime cette excommunication ?

Harry : -soupir à renverser des chameaux véloces- J'imagine que c'est un de ces ''grands mystères'' dont la réponse est évidente mais qu'on fait style de pas comprendre mais qu'en fait c'est très débile parce que…

-L'auteur assassine Harry et demande des reviews-


	11. Die Krankheit der Seele

**A/N** : enfin ce chapitre qui commençait à moisir au fin fond de Georges, enfin il est terminé. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard de... deux ans oui c'est ça. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire continuera, je sais en tout cas qu'elle restera un exutoire parfait pour les moments où ça ne va pas... Donc à mon avis elle n'est pas morte. Juste très longue à réveiller XP  
Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais le docteur est à moi... et l'infirmière aussi... Mais pas leurs noms, celui du docteur c'est le nom du vampire hémophile de Naheulbeuk (j'ai osé oui u.u°°) et Cinderella... ben c'est évident  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aveuglément **

_Die Krankheit der Seele._

_(la maladie de l'âme)_

Une semaine après leur sortie de l'infirmerie, par un après-midi couvert et venteux, Harry, Drago et madame Pomfresh se rendirent à Sainte Mangouste. Le boitement du brun n'avait fait que s'accentuer depuis trois jours et Drago s'était renfermé dans un mutisme quasi total, ne s'exprimant que par rares monosyllabes. Ces derniers temps, les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient désintéressés du sort de Nott et le laissaient coucher dans une salle de classe abandonnée ; la nouvelle cible était Drago. Drago et Blaise. Le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé le blond pour que les insultes ne l'atteignent pas avait été de les encaisser stoïquement. Fièrement comme disait ce cher Rogue, leur bien aimé directeur de Maison. Mais hier, les croche-pieds s'étaient fait fréquents. Trop fréquents. L'impression que la chute n'est jamais loin lui portait sur les nerfs.

Et les médicaments. Il les prenait n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dose normale à absorber. Dès qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il était déstabilisé, Drago sortait un petit pilulier et avalait quatre ou cinq comprimés, sans eau pour ne pas perdre de temps. Parfois, des images s'imposaient à ses yeux. Des hallucinations qu'il prenait pour la réalité. Une réalité si déformée et atroce qu'il se demandait si retrouver la vue en valait la peine.

De son côté, Harry avait dû demander une béquille à madame Pomfresh après une malheureuse chute dans un escalier il y a trois jours. Son moral descendait en flèche, toujours plus bas, plus vite, plus fort. Des cauchemars causés par des sautes d'humeur de Voldemort étaient revenus. Le mage noir semblait très impatient que quelque chose s'accomplisse. Quelque chose allait s'accomplir qui allait grandement le satisfaire. La blessure à sa jambe se ré ouvrait souvent, lui donnant la sensation continuelle d'avoir froid et d'être proche du malaise. C'est ainsi qu'il dû accompagner Malefoy à l'hôpital sorcier pour se faire lui aussi examiner par des Médicomages.

Ils arrivèrent par Poudre de Cheminette. Lamentablement il faut dire. Harry débarqua le premier, vacilla sur sa jambe valide et s'effondra au sol. Puis Drago vint, trébucha sur Harry et s'écrasa à son tour. Serrant les dents le plus fort possible, il se releva et épousseta sa robe alors que l'infirmière arrivait à son tour. Harry se releva avec précaution en grimaçant de douleur. Ils suivirent l'infirmière sans mot dire et échouèrent très vite sur deux fauteuils dans un couloir, attendant que leur spécialiste en aie terminé avec les dizaines de patients les précédant. Au bout de deux minutes, madame Pomfresh aperçu une ancienne camarade de promotion de l'école de Médicomagie et Guérison et partit la rejoindre pour discuter du bon vieux temps autour d'un jus de citrouille, vu que Cinderella, la camarade susdite, avait terminé son quart.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls à broyer du noir dans le couloir blanc, une activité dans laquelle ils auraient pu concourir pour battre le record du monde. Un petit vieux crachotant passa face à eux. Crachotant dans le sens propre du terme puisque le tuyau d'arrosage qui lui tenait lieu de bouche semblait être cassé et ne laissait échapper qu'un filet d'eau irrégulier. Harry soupira, Drago tourna ses yeux vides vers le bruit de sa respiration.

« - Je n'aime pas cet endroit. » Fit Harry d'un ton vaguement désolé.

« - Ça pue la mort… Je hais Sainte Mangouste…

- À ce point ? »

Drago laissa la question un moment en suspens avant de continuer, ses pupilles fixes rivées dans le regard d'Harry. Parler. Parler à quelqu'un.

« - C'est de famille. On déteste tous Sainte Mangouste…

- Pourquoi ?

- … Par ce que à chaque génération, un membre de la famille s'y retrouve interné… Parce qu'il est fou ou qu'il y a eu un accident irréversible de magie ou pour toute autre raison que ce soit.

- Fou ?

- Consanguinité.

- Ah. »

Harry détourna le regard des prunelles grises et aveugles de Malefoy pour contempler le couloir blanc. Si blanc que s'en était déprimant. Le vieux crachotant repassa en compagnie d'une guérisseuse le conduisant gentiment vers l'étage au-dessus en murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort.

« - Mais ton père pourtant il a…

- Père s'est habilement mis tout le monde dans la poche. » Le coupa Drago. « Faire un don ne l'empêche pas de haïr proprement Sainte Mangouste. Un de ses cousins s'est fait interner ici et est mort à force de se frapper la tête contre le mur de sa chambre…

- De toutes les manières, tout les Serpentards sont frappés. » Déclara Harry de façon catégorique.

Drago se tut et renversa la tête en arrière en tentant d'imaginer les motifs du plafond. Peut-être était-ce du carrelage. Ou bien du plâtre blanchi à la chaux magique pour le rendre blanc lumineux et fluorescent en cas d'urgence. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un lumignon au-dessus de sa tête. Éclairé par une lueur de feu follet ou encore par de l'essence de Lampignon…

« - Potter… Comment est le plafond de l'hôpital ? » demanda Drago. Il avait besoin de parler, maintenant. Face au silence qu'il imaginait facilement comme interloqué de Potter il expliqua quelque peu. « Je n'avais jamais fait attention au plafond de Sainte Mangouste. Maintenant que j'y pense, la plafond est un détail d'importance pour pouvoir décrire une pièce… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais… Oui sûrement… Ben… » Harry leva les yeux et observa attentivement le plafond. « Il est entièrement blanc avec de petites rainures grises et noires à certains endroits. C'est du marbre on dirait. Ce sont de grosses dalles de soixante sur soixante-dix à vue de nez. Juste au-dessus du fauteuil à ta gauche il y a un luminaire au Lampignon… » Harry secoua la tête et fit le même claquement de langue agacé qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle trouvait Ron désespérant. « C'est bon ?

- Oui, merci.

- Merci ! » Harry souleva un sourcil incrédule, sa jambe l'élança. « Wouhou, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche dis-moi…

- Je ne crois pas, non… »

Harry se massa doucement le mollet pour faire passer l'espèce de fourmillement qui s'était répandu le long de la cicatrice capricieuse. Drago se passa la main sur la figure. Il parlait à Potter. Pire, il le remerciait, lui demandait un service banal, lui parlait de sa famille. Pire encore, il appréciait de pouvoir s'adresser à un être humain. De pouvoir s'adresser à quelqu'un qui subissait actuellement une série de coups du sort comparable à la sienne. Qui voyait son monde se morceler tout les jours un peu plus. Alors que Drago ne pouvait que le sentir s'effriter entre ses doigts. Rien n'était plus gris ni blanc, tout n'était plus que texture, odeur… son…

Il fut soudain pris d'une angoisse. Une peur insensée comme d'habitude, qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle, perdre les pédales. Et s'il ne se souvenait plus des couleurs ? Et si même l'idée des nuances n'irait qu'en s'estompant, si le blanc devenait noir, le gris devenait noir, le vert devenait noir… Tout retournant au néant des couleurs… Son estomac fit un petit looping dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas oublier ça. Non, surtout pas.

Harry brisa soudain le silence.

« - Au fait… Il paraît que Nott dort en dehors des dortoirs des Serpentards… C'est vrai ? » Il attendit une réponse de l'aveugle mais n'entendit aucune réaction. « C'était juste pour savoir, parce que quand même, laisser un Serpentard coucher dehors et tout… Il est quand même de votre Maison… » Il tourna la tête vers son silencieux interlocuteur et vit Drago serrer ses poings. « Il paraît aussi que vous avez changé le mot de passe et que vous ne le lui avez pas dit, et que…

- C'est bon. Tais-toi. Tout est vrai.

- Et pourquoi vous faites ça ? » Demanda le brun en se redressant dans son siège.

« - Des sanctions ont été distribuées pour ceux qui ont agressé les trois Serpentards de septième année. » Il marqua une pause et reprit, dans un souffle. « Nott n'est plus un Serpentard…

- … Quoi !

- Ce n'est plus un Serpentard. Il a été excommunié comme on dit dans le jargon Serpentardesque. Il n'a plus son insigne sur aucune de ses robes. Plus aucune personne ne doit l'aider, sous peine de sanction. Il n'a plus accès à la Salle et doit y entrer clandestinement, il rentre souvent le matin même, quand certains élèves en sortent. Sa place à table lui a été retirée. Il est désormais en bout de table avec pour seule compagnie une place vide à sa droite. Les bonnes âmes de notre Maison sont surveillées pour s'assurer qu'il se débrouille vraiment seul… L'excommunication classique a une durée de un mois. »

Drago releva la tête et avança la main dans le vide, comme pour attraper une poussière. Bien évidemment, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide mais il s'avança jusqu'au bord de son siège et finit par toucher le visage d'Harry.

« - Tu es surpris et choqué. Dégoûté. C'est marrant comme tes émotions sont prévisibles. Et si faciles à lire. Rien qu'en touchant ton visage, je sais… Je sais… Tu as la mâchoire qui se contracte violemment, le nez et les sourcils froncés… Tes yeux sont plissés… Quelque chose ne va pas, Potty ? »

Harry tourna et retourna quelques questions dans sa tête, décidant de laquelle choisir. Il se contenta finalement d'un constat qui résumait assez bien ce qu'il pensait :

« - C'est dégueulasse.

- C'est la vie, Potty » Répondit Malefoy en passant sa main sur ses traits. « Cette sentence est une tradition. Si je me souviens bien, elle était pratiquée à l'époque des Fondateurs… Et Nott a brisé un grand interdit. Il a participé à un délit, a commis le crime et est allé rapporter le tout au Directeur. Il voulait obtenir une réduction de sa peine. Il pensait passer au travers des mailles du filet. Il nous a tous balancé en sachant que ça nous coûterait des points. » Drago reprit son souffle et laissa retomber sa main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Je ne dis pas qu'un Serpentard n'est ni égoïste, ni calculateur, ni une balance. Mais il a dérogé à notre règle. Les problèmes de Serpentards se règlent entre Serpentards. Et un Serpentard ne doit jamais rien faire pour enlever des points à sa Maison. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tension entre eux à ce moment-là. Harry l'observait à la dérobée, se demandant ce qui poussait le Serpentard à lui faire tant d'aveux. Drago s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil et attendait que le temps se passe, contemplant le noir infiniment grand qui obscurcissait sa vue. Plusieurs fois une Guérisseuse vint à leur rencontre pour savoir qui ils attendaient. Mais à chaque fois la Guérisseuse regardait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du Survivant puis les cheveux blonds du fils du donateur le plus important de Sainte Mangouste, elle finissait par bégayer une excuse et aller prévenir ses amies que des stars étaient dans l'enceinte ! Je les ai vu ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici par contre…

Enfin, le Médicomage censé s'occuper d'eux sortit de son cabinet et fit rentrer les deux garçons dans la salle d'examen. C'était un homme sec, de moyenne taille aux yeux délavés par l'âge. Les cheveux blancs qui lui restaient couvraient si légèrement son crâne que l'on pouvait voir la peau de sa tête briller sous les luminaires. Il avait un petit sourire à peine ébauché, un peu cynique. C'était un homme qui en avait vu plus d'une, qui avait été Médicomage pendant la période sombre du règne de Voldemort.

Harry s'assit dans une des chaises et regarda Drago chercher les pieds du siège puis se rapprocher et s'asseoir avec précaution, droit comme un i. Le docteur s'installa et prit deux parchemins pliés sur son bureau.

« - Bien… Harry Potter d'abord. J'ai la feuille de soins prodigués par l'infirmière. » Fit le vieil homme en dépliant un parchemin de ses doigts desséchés. « À la suite d'un accident de Quidditch, un morceau de bois de balais est rentré dans votre mollet et a entaillé le membre sur vingt centimètres de long, c'est cela ? » Le docteur hocha lui-même la tête. « Eh bé, jolie blessure de guerre… Bon, administration de cicosine des Flandres sur la plaie après désinfection, oui… oui… Vous vous êtes plaint de douleurs répétées au niveau de la plaie, c'est cela ?

- Oui…

- Bien. »

Le docteur inscrivit un ou deux mot sur un bloc à l'aide d'une plume immense de paon qui rappelait à Harry une des nombreuses plumes extravagantes de Gilderoy Lockhart. De son côté Drago avait l'impression que les ténèbres s'épaississaient. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

« - Réouverture de la plaie à plusieurs reprises, accompagnée de douleurs intenses décrites comme des brûlures… La plaie se referme ensuite comme par enchantement et il n'en subsiste qu'un léger picotement, c'est cela ? » Harry allait répondre mais le médecin continua sur sa lancée. « Interdiction de sport type Quidditch, canne pour marcher lorsque vous avez trop mal, attelle… oui… c'est cela. »

Le docteur Moriaki, comme le mentionnait la plaque vernie avec soin qui ornait son bureau, prit quelques notes de plus sur son bloc. Quand il eut finit il entrelaça ses doigts tout ridés et prit une pose de profonde réflexion. Drago eut un autre frisson convulsif et la jambe d'Harry commença à le picoter comme s'il avait des fourmis dans le mollet.

« - Il fait un peu froid par ici… » Déclara hautainement Drago.

« - Plains-toi, moi ma jambe me fait souffrir la mort alors, la ferme. » Fit Harry d'un ton rogue.

Le docteur ne fit que hausser un sourcil au vu de cet échange pour le moins inamical entre les deux élèves.

« - Monsieur Potter, votre cicatrice… Je veux dire LA cicatrice, vous fait-elle souvent mal elle aussi ?

- Comme l'avait dit Rita Skeeter dans son article d'y a deux ans ? Parfois oui, elle me fait énormément mal. C'est dû aux émotions très fortes de Voldemort et au fait qu'il se soit servit de moi pour ressusciter… » Dit Hary très sérieux.

Peu lui importait que ce Médicomage soit convaincu ou pas par sa version des faits. Peu lui importait qu'il croie ou pas au retour du mage noir. Les douleurs de sa cicatrice et toutes les histoires qui avaient été racontées à son sujet n'étaient de toutes les manières plus un secret d'apothicaire.

Drago trembla légèrement. Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent comme si un grand courant d'air froid était passé près de son cou. Il avait envie de prendre une ou deux de ces pilules que lui avait donné madame Pomfresh mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en face d'un Médicomage. En plus il n'en aurait bientôt presque plus. Les courants d'air qu'il sentait sur sa peau s'accentuèrent. Une caresse froide sur ses épaules, ses bras. Il trembla à nouveau et retira ses bras des accoudoirs pour les croiser sur sa poitrine. Là les courants d'air ne pourraient sûrement pas l'atteindre.

« - Ca ne va pas monsieur Malefoy ?

- Tout va bien. Mais vous feriez mieux de fermer une ou deux fenêtres, il y a beaucoup de courants d'air dans cette pièce.

- … Aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte Malefoy…

- Sûrement un trouble nerveux, c'est cela oui, impression de froid due à la position exposée que vous croyez occuper. Ça arrive à beaucoup de monde quand ils ne savent pas ce qui se trouve derrière eux. » Le docteur Moriaki hocha la tête, se leva et sortit sa baguette. « Bref, venez par ici monsieur Potter que j'examine votre jambe. »

Cet homme sec avait souvent vu des blessures étranges qui disparaissaient puis réapparaissaient pour des raisons x ou y liées à des sortilèges plus ou moins virulents. Mais jusque là ces blessures n'avaient été que magiques. Celle-ci avait l'air bien classique, bien banale, physique et non pas magique. Une sorte d'irritation s'étendait sur toute la longueur de l'ancienne blessure, là où avait été la plaie. De sa baguette le Médicomage tenta de découvrir l'origine de cette rougeur légère. Mais plus il cherchait plus le nombre d'explications se réduisait.

Dans son fauteuil Drago frissonna de plus belle et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre de façon discrète. L'inflammation se fit plus prononcée et la peau de la jambe semblait tiraillée. Harry inspira un bon coup et prévint le docteur qu'il sentait que la plaie allait s'ouvrir, que ça faisait mal.

Le docteur, lui, commençait à chercher une explication avant même de voir la plaie s'ouvrir. Il observa un instant la peau qui s'enflammait puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre patient qui attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. Et ne manqua pas de constater que celui-ci avait l'air bien mal à l'aise.

Ni une ni deux, il échafauda une première théorie.

« - Êtes-vous souvent en présence de Malefoy monsieur Potter ?

- N-non, je dirais plutôt qu'on s'évite…

- Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous souvent des crises d'angoisse ? » Demanda le docteur en notant la réponse de Potter sur un petit calepin.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le blond se contenta de serrer les poings et de lui jeter un regard méchant qui rata sa cible de près de deux mètres. Monsieur Moriaki hocha la tête en notant ses constations sur le calepin. A côté de lui, Harry laissa échapper une plainte de douleur alors que le sang commençait à couler.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous actuellement Malefoy ? » Finit par l'interroger le Médicomage.

« - Vous n'êtes pas mon psy que je sache ? Je ne vais pas déballer mes sentiments en face de l'autre Potty-potter non plus !

- Potter, prêtez serment de ne jamais parler de ce qui s'est dit ou fait dans cette pièce. » Lui intima le docteur avec un regard sérieux de ses yeux lactescents.

« -… Bon, d'accord, je jure sur… sur la tombe de… de mon parrain que je ne révèlerai rien de ce qui s'est dit ou fait dans cette pièce. » Déclara-t-il d'une traite en levant la main droite. « Voilà. Content Malefoy ? »

Le blond hésita encore quelques instants, puis se souvint que son père lui avait dit que Black semblait être le parrain de Harry. Or c'était ce même Harry qui avait sûrement sauvé Black en troisième année, toujours d'après ce que lui avait confié son père. Donc Black devait être très important aux yeux de Potter. Surtout que vu qu'il était mort… Ç'avait dû être un coup dur pour le pauvre petit garçon, se moqua doucement Malefoy.

« - Satisfait. » Répondit-il enfin. « Comment je me sens docteur ? Mal. J'ai froid, j'ai l'impression d'être épié. J'ai… On dirait que deux mains fantomatiques vont m'enserrer le cou et m'étrangler. Je me sens… » Il hésita et tourna ses yeux morts vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Je me sens seul, sans aide. J'ai le sentiment que personne ne se soucie du fait que je vais me faire étrangler de ces deux mains… Et puis… » Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol, sans voir la moquette vert foncé le recouvrant. « Et puis je n'ai pas envie de demander d'aide, pas vraiment. Cela irait à l'encontre du principe d'être un Malefoy. »

Le blond s'arrêta là. Il continua à fixer le sol puis ferma les yeux et ricana. Son ricanement se transforma progressivement jusqu'à devenir un rire, un rire si peu joyeux et si fort, un rire d'assassin, un rire de meurtrier… Un rire de victime désabusée. C'était un son si cruel et si froid qu'il résonna dans la pièce comme le glas dans un village en deuil. Puis Malefoy cessa brusquement de rire et se tut. Plus un bruit.

« - J'ai observé la blessure de monsieur Potter alors que vous nous parliez monsieur Malefoy. » Fit le vieux docteur sans s'émouvoir. « Et je suis presque sûr qu'il existe un lien entre votre état d'esprit et sa plaie… » Harry tenta de dire quelque chose mais Moriaki lui coupa la parole. « Une chute en balai… Les balais magiques sont puissamment ensorcelés. Ça ne m'étonnerai guère que le lien provienne des bris de balais et des sorts qui se sont vus libérés d'un seul coup. »

Le docteur se releva simplement et rejoint son bureau. Il s'assit et commença à prendre des notes, comme si les deux patients n'étaient pas là. Harry regarda Malefoy qui se retournait maintenant dans son fauteuil pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.

« - Malefoy… Il n'y a personne, tu n'es même pas dos à la porte… » Fit Harry.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rassures Potty. » Répondit Drago d'un air pincé. « Et je voulais te rappeler que je te hais.

- Génial, j'avais presque oublié… »

Mais le docteur avait décidé que les joyeusetés devaient tourner court. Il interrompit les gamineries des deux garçons pour leur annoncer qu'il allait tenter d'avoir un rendez-vous le plus vite possible pour opérer 'monsieur Malefoy'. Grâce à cela, Harry n'aurait en principe plus de problèmes avec sa jambe. D'une pierre deux coups.

Et ainsi, sans se départir de son calme, le Médicomage ferma son calepin et fit sortir le Gryffondor et le Serpentard sans cérémonie.

« - Bon dehors maintenant, allez chercher Pomfresh, cette pipelette doit être prêt de la machine à hydromel avec Cinderella…

- C'est tout ? » Demanda Harry abasourdi alors que lui et Malefoy s'étaient déjà fait éjecter sur le pas de la porte

« - C'est cela, oui, c'est tout…

- Pas de traitement ou de médicaments ? Juste ''Je vais essayer de me libérer monsieur Malefoy'' ? Et moi alors ? Quand est-ce que je peux reprendre le Quidditch ? Comment est-ce que je peux arrêter de boîter ?

- Monsieur Potter… » Commença le Médicomage sur un ton lent destiné à ses patients les plus difficiles. « Je dois vous répéter ce que j'ai déjà dis, c'est cela ? » Harry le regarda bouche bée, Drago leva le menton d'un air hautain. Les Gryffondors pouvaient être d'une lenteur parfois… « Monsieur Malefoy a été rendu aveugle par une décharge puissante de magie et votre blessure provient d'un bri de balais lui aussi ensorcelé. Un lien s'est semble-t-il créé entre lui et votre blessure. Pas de guérison chez Malefoy, pas de guérison pour vous. C'est tout.

- Mais…

- Oui, c'est cela… Je suis très occupé, mais je me libèrerais. Sur ce, bonne journée mes garçons. »

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

« - Comment peut-il se permettre de nous envoyer bouler comme ça ?

-Réveille-toi Potter, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Prends ton mal en patience, au moins tu n'as pas toute ta Maison sur ton dos… »

Malefoy se détourna de la porte puis se dirigea vers le mur, posa la main dessus et commença à cheminer le long du couloir. Harry le regarda faire un instant puis secoua la tête et le rejoignit en courant.

« - Dis Malefoy, t'as pris vers la droite au hasard ?

- Non, le bruit de pas de Pomfresh allait vers ma gauche lorsqu'elle est partie et j'étais assis face à la porte donc logiquement, il faut aller à droite.

- Franchement…

- Si c'est pour m'insulter à nouveau, je prends les devants : va chier. »

Harry ricanna et pris de l'avance sur le blond, puis lui lança sur un ton guilleret.

« - Je voulais juste te dire que tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un pauvre fils à papa de Serpentard atteint de cécité et d'imbécillité congénitale ! »

Drago s'arrêta net, la main toujours sur le mur.

Le couloir résonnait des échos de conversations entre infirmières, puaient la mort, suintaient de l'odeur des médicaments. Les pas de Harry s'éloignaient progressivement…

Et le froid avait disparu.

* * *

(Rave party) 

Yuki : "mélodie de fin du monde, voix caverneuse" le chapitre est terminéééé terminéééé terminéééééééé  
Mnemo : ¤o¤ on peut dire que ça aura été un accouchement douloureux…  
Yuki : Lent et douloureux.  
Harry : Tu me fais passer pour un con…  
Drago : Tu le fais passer pour le soleil de ma vie…  
Harry : "de plus belle" Et en plus t'as écourté vite fait menu menu la consultation !  
Yuki : "bidouille son lecteur mp3" lalalaaaaa sifflote


	12. Frei

**Aveuglément**

_Frei._

_(Libre)_

Fuir. Il n'avait que cette solution. Des choses le poursuivaient, des silhouettes floues, grises, comme des vapeurs qui voulaient l'envelopper, le dévorer. Il fallait fuir, s'en aller le plus loin possible. Mais surtout ne pas courir, cela aurait attiré leur attention, surtout ne pas faire de bruit, cela pourrait attirer d'autres monstruosités. Les deux mains contre le mur, il avait l'impression que le sol se déformait sous ses pas, il voyait un escalier non loin, mais les marches ruisselaient d'une eau sombre dont émanait une odeur âcre de suie. Depuis quand y avait-il de l'eau dans les couloirs des cachots ? Mais c'était sa seule issue, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, juste envie de s'échapper des silhouettes étranges qui hantaient ses rêves, son dortoir, les couloirs…

Haletant, les deux mains toujours à plat sur le mur rugueux, il grimpa une à une les marches. Il ne se rendait pas compte que s'il y avait vraiment eu de l'eau sur ces marches il aurait eu les pieds trempés. Mais Drago n'était pas en état de se rendre compte de grand chose, tout son cerveau étant accaparé par le délire provoqué par son abus de médicament. Il s'était levé en pleine nuit et avait cru entendre des chants macabres dans la salle commune. Il avait cru qu'il voyait, il avait cru qu'il était poursuivi…

Ainsi deux heures du matin le voyaient trébucher dans les couloirs des cachots, persuadé que quelque chose de monstrueux était à ses trousses. Il s'écorcha les genoux en tombant mais se releva sans y prêter attention. Il gravissait les escaliers à grand peine, même s'il les avait déjà vus, même s'il savait où se trouvaient les marches. Plus tard il se demanderait si ses hallucinations avaient créé un escalier fort à propos ou s'il avait réellement recouvré sa vue l'espace d'un instant.

La panique l'envahit peu à peu. Après avoir monté les escaliers, il sentit un courant d'air froid. Le mur changeait de forme, le mur vivait ! Le mur, il respirait, son souffle chaud contre ses doigts !

Il s'écarta brusquement, repoussant le mur qui lui avait servi de soutien jusque là. Il se retrouva sans guide, déséquilibré, dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Des courants d'air balayaient la pièce, des grondements inquiétants résonnaient loin au dessus de sa tête. Il s'écroula sans un cri, la respiration sifflante. Les visions qu'il avait eues pendant son petit périple s'estompaient lentement, le laissant seul dans le noir.

Seul au milieu de nulle part.

* * *

Il venait de passer les trois dernières heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Sa blessure s'était rouverte, il l'avait senti mais la douleur était bizarrement diffuse. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir la jambe engourdie, ainsi un simple bandage lui permit d'éviter de repeindre ses draps aux couleurs de la maison. La lune était cachée par des nuages plus noirs encore que le velours de la nuit. Il entendait le vent souffler au dehors. Il se tourna sur le dos, regarda par la fenêtre. Tout était flou et l'encadrement n'était pas tout à fait rectangulaire. Myopie, astigmatisme. Un nuage s'écarta, poussé par le vent. La lumière crue de la lune passa par la croisée donnant un reflet argenté à tous les objets. Harry n'en voyait qu'une lueur diffuse baignant la pièce. 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à contempler le ciel, la lune, les nuages, immobile comme une statue. Il se sentait perdu…

_Où donc ?_

Il ne voulait pas bouger, de peur de…

_De quoi ?_

Il se sentit tomber…

_Vers où ? Où suis-je ? Qui est là ?_

_Au secours !! Où suis-…_

Il s'éveilla brusquement. La lune avait à nouveau disparut derrière un rideau de nuages. Le brun essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il avait finit par s'assoupir mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Peut-être un cauchemar ? Il ne se souvenait en tout cas que d'une incroyable angoisse…

Il prit ses lunettes sur son chevet. Tout redevint clair, les objets reprirent leur forme normale. Reprenant son souffle, il se redressa dans son lit et écarta un peu plus les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Tout le monde était assoupi. Un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il fut prit d'une envie subite de voler. Il en avait tant envie. Et son Eclair de Feu qui était à portée de main, juste là, sous son lit. Un regard vers les couvertures où il devinait la forme des ses jambes. Il ne ressentait pas grand chose à part cette légère irritation semblable à un engourdissement. Un regard vers le ciel noir tacheté de nuages gris.

Le temps d'enfiler une robe par dessus son pyjama et une cape chaude, il pris son balai et s'échappa du dortoir comme un voleur sous la cape d'Invisibilité.

* * *

Eviter Rusard était devenu un véritable art au fil des années. Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient tant de fois parcouru les couloirs de nuit que passer outre le gardien et sa maudite chatte était presque instinctif. Surtout sa maudite chatte. En effet, Harry n'avait jamais réussi à savoir précisément si l'animal arrivait à le voir ou pas. Et ses doutes n'avaient fait qu'empirer depuis que Hermione, en tant que bonne savante du groupe, les avait informé que selon la mythologie égyptienne, les chats étaient des êtres doués de pouvoirs magiques et de double vue. 

Harry grinça des dents en écartant la tapisserie qui le ferait déboucher vers le couloir du premier étage. Le pire c'est que les égyptiens ne semblaient pas être les seuls à penser ce genre de choses… Et que les chats n'étaient pas non plus les seuls animaux capables de voir ou sentir l'invisible. Quelle guigne. Il lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'à la mort de Miss Teigne, Rusard s'achèterait un poisson rouge. C'est bien un poisson rouge. Silencieux, doté d'une mémoire vive de trois minutes, enfermé dans un bocal… Bon évidemment il fallait attendre que le chat daigne mourir. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus vivre cent sept ans cette chatte, non ? Avec le nombre incroyable d'élèves souhaitant secrètement sa mort, son karma devait être plus que chargé.

En faisant attention à faire de moins de bruit possible sur le sol de marbre du premier étage, Harry s'avança vers l'escalier dérobé qui le mènerait à quelques mètres de la Grande Porte. Là, un bête passage secret connu d'une bonne partie des élèves lui permettrait de rejoindre l'extérieur sans ouvrir les lourds battants de chêne massif.

Ce fut son instinct qui lui dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en bas. Ce même instinct qu'il avait appris à croire lors de ses pérégrinations nocturnes. La petite voix qui lui disait d'aller à gauche avant même qu'il ne remarque que Rusard était à droite. Il était arrivé à la moitié de la dernière volée de marche et il lui suffisait de se pencher légèrement pour observer le Hall. Il s'appuya contre le mur chauffé magiquement et risqua un œil dans la salle.

A première vue, personne. En tout cas pas au pied des grands escaliers. Pas devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Pas à l'entrée même, ni près des sabliers de points. Il vérifia rapidement les issues des différents passages secrets qu'il savait mener à cet endroit. Personne.

Un mouvement dans les ombres à gauche attira son regard. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un bougeait là-bas. La chose rampait. Ou trébuchait en se traînant… Enfin un truc dans cette veine. Harry n'aurait pas réussit à décrire comment la chose se mouvait même si sa vie en dépendait.

Une fois dans la faible lumière de la Lune perçant au travers des hautes fenêtres, la chose fut vite identifiée.

Oubliant toute précaution, Harry se précipita vers Malefoy qui tentait actuellement de se relever tant bien que mal et de chercher une paroi tangible en même temps. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Une égratignure sur sa joue laissait penser qu'il était tombé… Ou bien qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un de pas tendre…

« - Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry hésitant une fois qu'il fut à quelques pas du blond.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se redressa et alla en boitant jusqu'à la voix qu'il avait entendue. Il leva la main et l'agita en l'air deux ou trois fois avant de réussir à toucher Harry. Il sentit le tissu léger et fluide de la cape d'invisibilité et s'en saisit. Il le reconnaissait. Il avait déjà touché cette texture…

« - Potter. Tu es invisible.

- Euh… Je…

- … » Malefoy n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse de sa part. Il restait juste là, tenant un bout de la cape dans sa main, reprenant son souffle et fixant un point dans le vide à quelques mètres à droite d'Harry.

Celui-ci vérifia d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. C'était tout de même assez déstabilisant de le voir fixer du rien du tout avec tant d'intensité. Harry se rapprocha et détacha la cape des mains de Drago pour la jeter sur leurs épaules. Mieux valait qu'aucun d'eux ne se fasse repérer. Immédiatement le blond attrapa la première chose qui lui vint à portée. Le balai que portait Harry dans sa main droite en l'occurrence.

« - Tu comptes aller voler.

- Euh ouais… Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Drago ne répondit pas mais se frotta la poitrine du plat de la main. Sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal. Comme si elle était compressée par une main invisible. Sa crise d'hyperventilation d'il y a quelques minutes faisait encore influence et il avait du mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur.

Il s'était retrouvé seul au milieu du Hall, avait erré un peu avant de tomber en trébuchant sur les marches du grand escalier. Deux essais infructueux pour grimper les marches s'étaient soldées par des égratignures un peu partout et un genou écorché à vif. Il entendait encore des murmures entêtant lorsque le brun cessait de parler. Des voix qui le menaçaient, qui pleuraient…

« - Rien.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça… Tu espères que je vais te croire ?

- J'espère que tu vas laisser tomber ce sujet de conversation. » Rétorqua Malefoy d'une voix lasse.

« - Bien sûr. Comme si c'était mon genre. » Fit Harry exaspéré. Il plissa les yeux et dévisagea le blond dans la pénombre de sous la cape. « Personne ne te poursuit. » Fit remarquer le brun dans un soudain accès de compréhension.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions après tout. Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir la trouille, il était essoufflé, il n'avait pas sa canne et depuis le rendez-vous ô combien instructif chez le médicomage, il avait compris que le blond s'était confortablement installé dans un délire de persécution aussi grand qu'un magyar à pointes.

« - Plus maintenant. » Répondit évasivement Drago. « Alors tu vas voler ?

- C'était mon but de départ…

- Emmène-moi alors.

- KOÂ -- !!! » Drago étouffa le reste de l'exclamation en plaquant une main sur la bouche du brun.

« - Tu veux que toute l'école vienne assister au spectacle crétin ? » Harry tenta de dire quelque chose mais ce fut étouffé par la main du blond. « Tu m'as parfaitement entendu Potter. Tu vas voler, je viens avec toi. Tu ne vas pas voler, tu me ramènes à la salle commune des Serpentards. » Il retira doucement sa main et la passa sur les traits du brun pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il pensait. « T'as pas le choix Potter. Contrairement à toi, je peux toujours faire passer mon escapade nocturne pour un simple manque de sens de l'orientation.

- Ouais, genre.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant le 'Je cherchais les toilettes et me suis perdu en chemin' pourrait tout à fait marcher. » Le blond fit un sourire amusé. « Personne n'y croirait mais personne ne pourrait prouver ma culpabilité… Pas mal, non ?

- Okay, c'est bon, t'as gagné. » Harry soupira. « Accroche-toi à ma manche et reste proche pour que la cape nous couvre. »

Malefoy ricana mais fit comme il lui était demandé. Ensemble il sortirent du Hall et descendirent deux marches avant d'arriver enfin dans le parc. Il y avait assez peu de vent et la lune brillait dans le ciel noir d'encre. De temps à autre un nuage venait en obscurcir la lumière argentée, plongeant le parc dans les ténèbres.

« - C'est beau ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Là. Le parc la nuit. C'est beau ? »

Harry hocha la tête mais se reprit.

« - Oui. Inquiétant mais beau. » Il secoua la tête et enleva la cape de dessus leurs têtes. « Tiens-moi ça. » Il donna son Eclair de Feu à Malefoy pendant qu'il pliait soigneusement le tissu léger pour le ranger dans la grande poche de sa cape chaude. Il reprit ensuite son balai et remarqua le peu d'habit de portait Malefoy. « Tu vas pas avoir froid comme ça ?

- Si. Mais si tu vois un moyen pour résoudre ce problème, je t'en prie, fais donc. »

Harry soupira et ressorti la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche. C'était léger certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il la jeta sur les épaules du blond et l'accrocha sur le devant à l'aide d'une broche de rechange qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa robe.

« - Bon. » Il chevaucha le balai et s'avança légèrement sur le manche. « Monte derrière moi et accroche-toi là où tu peux. » Il sentit Drago se glisser derrière lui en silence et chercher un endroit où s'accrocher. Harry soupira et dû prendre les mains du blond à contrecoeur pour les nouer autour de sa taille. Cette balade se transformait résolument en quelque chose de complètement surréaliste. « Si tu sens que tu tombes tu me préviens. »

Drago ne pu signifier son assentiment, Harry avait déjà décollé. Le balai allait logiquement moins vite que normalement. D'abord à cause du fardeau deux fois plus grand que d'habitude, ensuite parce que Harry était encore incertain de ses capacités. S'il commençait à avoir mal à sa jambe, le déséquilibre occasionné risquerait de le faire basculer, lui et son bagage.

Derrière, Drago tentait de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était actuellement en train de serrer la taille de Potter. Il était vraiment tombé bas. Il se sentait vaguement flotter. Il sentait l'air qui balayait ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Sentait le froid lui donner la chair de poule. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas grandiose.

Il voulait de la vitesse. Il lui en fallait. Pour accentuer cette impression de vide qu'il sentait sous ses pieds. Il voulait sentir ce gouffre l'avaler, se sentir basculer.

« - Plus vite, Potter. On lambine. »

Harry hésita. Plus vite. Et s'ils avaient un problème ? Comment feraient-ils ? Drago ne semblait pas se rendre compte que pour Harry, ses deux derniers vols s'étaient soldés par des échecs cuisants. Un accident l'ayant blessé lui et le Serpentard, une chute humiliante.

Et puis soudain il enragea. Il en avait marre. Il n'était pas infirme. Ce n'étaient que des accidents. Il était encore capable de voler. Tous ces gens qui ne croyaient plus en lui n'étaient que des cons. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il le voulait. Et merde si les autres n'étaient pas contents. Merde s'ils pensaient que c'était mieux pour lui de ne pas voler. Merde s'ils pensaient qu'il allait bien, s'ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux le préserver du monde comme si un tracas de plus allait le faire sombrer dans une crise d'hystérie.

« - Plus vite, Potter. » Répéta Malefoy à son oreille.

« - Accroche-toi. »

Et il fonça comme une flèche. Il fit des allers et retours sur le terrain de Quidditch, zigzagua entre les tribunes vides. Criant à Malefoy de se baisser ils passèrent dans les anneaux des buts. Il crut entendre le blond crier. Ou rire. Ou quelque chose. A plusieurs reprises. Lui aussi voulait crier, rire. Il se sentait vivant. Voler, suivre le vent, voler enfin… Il en était capable. Il pouvait le faire…

Harry fit un virage en épingle mais Malefoy ne s'y était pas préparé, sa prise était trop lâche et il vacilla lorsque Harry accéléra dans le virage. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tendit les mains en réflexe pour rattraper le balai qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Le brun s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Il sentit Malefoy tomber, ses mains se détacher de là où elles s'étaient accrochées sur sa robe. Jetant un regard derrière il vit le blond tomber rapidement. Et disparaître. La cape d'invisibilité. Il se raidit sur son balai, une atroce sensation de froid s'installant dans son corps. Une demi seconde lui suffit pour retrouver ses esprits et se coucher sur son balai, le poussant à toute sa vitesse. Il sentit quelque part que son cerveau lui signalait qu'il était blessé mais il ne savait pas où, et il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que le Serpentard qui chutait et lui qui fonçait à toute blinde vers le blond. Il faisait des hypothèses sur la trajectoire du corps, sur si le blond tendait les mains ou pas, il pensait à sa vitesse, se demandait si sa course pourrait intercepter celle de Malefoy à temps.

Par moments il pouvait apercevoir des bouts du Serpentard, vite cachés par la cape. Il poussa un cri de rage et tendit la main aussi loin qu'il le pouvait vers là où il pensait que l'autre était. Des mains se saisirent de sa jambe et s'y accrochèrent de toutes leurs forces. Malefoy grogna, le pied de Potter lui avait frappé la poitrine de plein fouet lorsqu'il s'était accroché. Pour sa part Harry qui s'était déjà penché pour attraper le blond dû faire face au poids supplémentaire qui l'attirait vers la gauche. Le balai piqua du nez. Harry cria en tentant de redresser la trajectoire.

Le choc avec le sol fut rude. Drago fut le premier à atterrir, le balai le traîna sur plusieurs mètres, ses pieds raclèrent l'herbe et il s'emmêla les genoux avant de lâcher la jambe du brun. Par réflexe, il releva les bras pour se protéger la tête. La chute le fit rouler sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que son inertie l'arrête. Il resta recroquevillé en chien de fusil, les bras sur sa tête, essoufflé.

Plus loin, Harry fut projeté en arrière lorsque le balai se releva brusquement à cause de la perte de poids soudaine. Il fit une longue glissade sur le dos, puis ses jambes passèrent par dessus sa tête. La roulade involontaire lui tordit la nuque douloureusement et le fit tomber dans les pommes.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Drago se releva lentement, légèrement tremblant. Il avait mal partout mais se sentait étrangement… vivant. Bien. Il tendit les bras, les jambes, hocha la tête pour vérifier que son cou allait bien.

Il était… vivant. Cette chute avait été presque bienvenue.

« - Potter ? » Appela-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à s'avancer d'un pas hésitant. Puis s'arrêta. Il ne valait mieux pas marcher. Il était à l'extérieur et se perdre ici était bien plus facile qu'à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas de murs à proximité à l'extérieur. Il était littéralement au milieu de nulle part. Un pas de trop pourrait le mener dans la forêt, dans le lac. La mauvaise direction et il s'éloignerait du château.

« - Potter ! »

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Suivant le bruit, il alla vers la droite. Très vite, il perdit l'équilibre en marchant sur les mottes de terre couvrant le terrain. Il se releva et se dirigea lentement vers les gémissements.

« - Hé ho ! » Il s'accroupit et chercha le brun à tâtons. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit il passa ses mains sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mauviette ? »

Il pouvait sentir la douleur sur les traits d'Harry. Ses lunettes étaient de travers et une des branches avait cassé. Sa pommette était humide. Le blond jura et retira les lunettes. Il chercha sa baguette dans ses poches, la trouva et jeta un ''Reparo'' à la branche brisée. Puis il commença à secouer légèrement le brun.

« - Réveille toi Potter !

- Mal au cou… à la jambe…

- C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que t'es pas invalide au moins ! » Le blond passa sa main sur son visage à nouveau pour voir s'il avait ouvert les yeux ou s'il avait une autre blessure. « Allez bouge-toi un peu espèce de chochotte…

- Putaaaain… » Gémit Harry en remuant ses doigts puis ses orteils. Il y arrivait, c'était bien. Il ouvrit les yeux. « Mes lunettes ? » S'enquit-il.

« - Là. Je les ai réparées.

- Merci…

- Pas la peine, tu me faisais pitié. »

Le brun ne fit pas attention à la remarque du Serpentard. Il chaussa ses lunettes puis tenta de se relever. Il se stoppa en plein milieu de son mouvement. Mal au dos. Mal aux bras. Il grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière. Haletant, il se demanda vaguement comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour revenir à sa salle commune. Puis lorsque bouger sembla être envisageable à nouveau, il s'assit.

« - Tu survivras ?

- Avec un peu de chance…

- Bon. » Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux et ricana. Puis finit par éclater de rire.

« - Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant…

- Rien ! » Son rire finit par mourir. « Juste qu'on forme un bon duo de bras cassés et que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi libre depuis un bon bout de temps !

- Un mois ?

- … Oui… » Drago fit un demi sourire indulgent. « Prisonnier de ma cécité… C'est dingue que j'aie besoin d'avoir mal pour me sentir bien, non ?

- Mouais… » Harry grimaça et se massa la jambe puis les épaules. « Perso je me sens pas super fringant là… »

Drago continua à sourire et secoua la tête. Puis il se leva et tendit la main vers Harry. Celui-ci la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de la saisir et de se faire relever. Ack, mais c'est qu'il sentait tout les muscles de son corps avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Même des muscles qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il existait. Clopin-clopant, il s'achemina jusqu'à l'endroit où son balai était tombé et aidé de Malefoy, ils rentrèrent au château.

Une fois dans le grand hall, il mena le blond jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir des cachots et s'assura que l'autre était bien sûr de pouvoir retrouver son chemin avant de partir lui même vers son dortoir. Il jeta la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait récupérée sur ses épaules et gravit lentement les escaliers.

Une entreprise dantesque.

Mais avoir volé même si ça n'avait résulté qu'en une lamentable chute, avait écarté son humeur morose des derniers jours.

* * *

« - Drake ? » 

Le blond se raidit en fermant la porte du dortoir. Merde. Blaise.

« - Ecoute mec… » Un soupir. Il entendit un bruit de tissu qu'il identifia comme un froissement de draps puis quelques pas. Une légère pression sur son bras. « Je… si tu veux te casser la nuit, okay… J't'en empêch'rai pas… » Il baissa un peu la voix et retira sa main du bras du blond maintenant que celui-ci savait où il était. « Tout c'que je veux c'est qu'tu m'préviennes… Et que t'y ailles mollo sur tes médicaments…

- En quoi ça te concerne ce que je fais de mes nuits ?

- En rien. Mais si tu veux qu'j'te couvre, faut qu'tu m'fasses un peu plus confiance.

- Ah oui ? » Drago ricana et saisit la manche de Blaise. « Discutons-en ailleurs. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Là Drago se planta devant l'âtre vide. Blaise alluma rapidement un feu puis vint se tenir près du blond.

« - Je suis sorti sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai pensé que j'étais poursuivit. » Blaise acquiesça en écoutant le blond. « Je suis sorti de mon hallucination au milieu du Hall. Là Potter est arrivé. » Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Il voulait aller voler. Je l'ai obligé à m'embarquer. » Blaise eut l'air étonné. « Nous avons volé sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'ai été déséquilibré par un de ses virages dangereux. Je suis tombé. Il est tombé. Fin de l'histoire.

- D'accord. » Drago approcha ses mains maculées de terre du foyer. « J'irais d'mander des médicaments à Pomfresh pour toi demain. Je lui dirais que si t'en a plus c'est pass'que j'les ai renversés par inadvertance partout par terre et qu'on a put en récupérer qu'la moitié. » Drago hocha la tête. Il est vrai que s'il en avait redemandé si tôt, l'infirmière risquait de se poser des questions. « En échange, j'aim'rais qu'tu redeviennes raisonnable dans tes prises.

- Qu'as-tu à y gagner ? » Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Que dalle.

- Tu dois forcément trouver un intérêt à m'aider. Sinon tu ne le ferais pas.

- Tout l'monde pense pas comm'toi Drake. » Une tape amicale dans son dos et il entendit l'autre s'éloigner. « Bonne nuit Drake. »

* * *

[Comme un oiseeeaaaaaau.

Yuki : Ouah, comment j'ai ramé !

Mnemosyne : Depuis le temps qu'il cuisait dans ton cerveau ce chapitre.

Yuki : . A la base je pensais faire un truc romantique et sweeeeet… Mais il semble que j'ai décidé de résolument écrire quelque chose de non connoté.

Harry : ¬.¬ Je sais pas ce qui est pire. Une chute brutale ou un moment fluff avec Malefoy…

Drago : Ouais ben chut. Je viens de découvrir que je suis censé avoir des potes chez les serpentards… u.u°°

Harry : o.O Pas possible !

Yuki : (mange des biscuits) très possible. La magie du clavier fait des choses incroyables…


End file.
